Buscando
by Annabbel
Summary: Cuando Edward abandona a Bella ella decide hacer algo, buscarle, aunque cuando encuentre el camino,no todo sera lo que esperaba... No soy muy buena en hacer resumenes asique pasad y leed y soy nueva en esto...dejad reviews please!
1. actuar

Y entonces se fue

_**1. ACTUAR**_

Y entonces se fue. No fue más que una leve brisa la que me mostró que de repente no había mundo para mí, unas garras comenzaron a abrirse paso por mi pecho, dejando sin vida todo lo que tocaban, comenzando por mi corazón y terminando por mi alma.

Había desaparecido como solo él podía hacer, dejando sin luz el mundo, robándole el candor y la paz a todo lo que me rodeaba, porque él no estaba, pero eso nunca significaría lo que él me había dicho_, será como si nunca hubiese existido ,_pues su presencia seguía hay, junto a mi, estaba en cada una de las hojas del bosque, en cada una de las partes de mi piel, estaba en mi aliento, en mi boca, que solo era capaz de susurrar su nombre, mientras las garras iban arrancando a todo lo demás el poder de funcionar, el poder de mantenerme con vida, porque sin él esta no existía. Lentamente mis pulmones fueron exhalando mi último aliento, mientras corría por el bosque en busca de algo que sabía que nunca podría encontrar, y entonces caí y la nada se cernió sobre mí.

Cuando desperté, en el sofá de Charlie, el mundo me pareció el lugar más oscuro en el que nunca había estado, y corrí desesperadamente a mi cuarto, en busca de su foto, en busca de su olor entre mis sábanas, en busca de algo que me dijese que aún había por que luchar, que aún tenía algún motivo para vivir, pero cuando llegué no quedaba rastro alguno de su presencia, nada que me demostrase que alguien me había amado, que yo había sido capaz de amar, solo quedaba eso, la nada.

Vague por el mundo, como un alma condenada, pues eso es lo que era, un alma con la peor de las condenas, la de vivir sin su presencia, la de vivir sin el amor que el tan altruistamente me había regalado, para arrebatarme después, un alma rota, que en un grito sordo le reclamaba, que en un sollozo ahogado pronunciaba su nombre en las noches. Yo ya no era Bella, era trocitos de un ser desconocido, que cada segundo que pasaba lejos de él se rasgaban más y más, convirtiéndose en la sombra de lo que algún día fueron, convirtiéndose en un paraje yermo de toda vida, convirtiéndose, convirtiéndome en un cuerpo vacío.

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, sin nada por lo que vivir sin nada con lo que soñar, temiendo dormirme, temiendo sufrir de nuevo esas pesadillas que por las noches me acosaban y me recordaban una y otra vez que él se había ido, que su juramento de amor era en vano, que nunca me había querido, que no signifiqué absolutamente nada para él, que me hacían despertar entre gritos, pronunciando su nombre, nombre que no me permitía siquiera pensar cuando era consciente, por miedo a que las garras que aprisionaban mi alma y la hacían caer, desgarrándola una y otra vez , en espirales de dolor, hicieran lo mismo con mi cuerpo, y me viera reducida a cenizas. Pero entonces un día ocurrió algo, algo inesperado, proveniente de Charlie, unas palabras que me devolvieron algo de cordura, aunque no de la forma en la que él deseaba. Ocurrió una mañana de enero, en la que, cansado de verme pasar los días como un simple objeto, algo sin vida que sirve para poco más que adornar con su presencia, me dijo que, o hacía algo o volvería con Renée.

Subí furiosa y frustrada a mi cuarto, pero entonces pensé que tenía razón, debía hacer algo, si mi vida no valía nada en su ausencia, sino era capaz de vivir sin él, de nada me serviría permanecer en Fork, fingiendo que había algo en mi capaz de seguir, capaz de superar su perdida, habían pasado meses, y el no había vuelto, dijo que no me quería y no había dado muestra alguna de lo contrario, pero aún así, yo quería luchar por él, necesitaba luchar por él, o perder lo poco que quedaba de mi en el intento.

Comencé apresuradamente a hacer mi maleta, había tomado una decisión y la seguiría hasta el final, estaba claro que no tenía forma alguna de contactar con él, pero si había una manera de llegar a él sería a través de los de su misma clase.

Cogí rápidamente el dinero de mi fondo para la universidad que tenía en un calcetín, en el fondo de un cajón y baje precipitadamente las escaleras, quería hacer esto, pero quería hacerlo bien, era mayor de edad, pero aún así, necesitaba explicarle a Charlie lo que pensaba hacer, aunque el no lo entendiera, aunque él no me apoyase, aunque se negase rotundamente a aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo, tendría que intentar comprenderlo, era la única opción que tenía.

-Charlie…-Comencé a decir dudosa- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo…-Vaya, esto resultaba más difícil de decir de lo que pensaba hacía unos momentos, pero aún así mi determinación no flaquearía, estaba decidida a hacerlo, y lo haría ahora.

-Dime Bella cariño-Contestó apresuradamente, casi feliz de verme así, con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, y quizá gracias a él, a ese brillo de la determinación que no mostraban hacía meses, que mi padre entendiera mi decisión sería más sencillo.

-Tenías razón, estos meses, a pesar de tu ayuda y de la de Jacob, no he avanzado nada, he seguido estando como el primer día que…-Me costaba, aún sabiendo que iba a hacer algo al respecto, hablar de ello. Finalmente dije- que él se fue-Hice una pausa, para tratar de recobrar la compostura, para que no se notara aún más cuan profundo era el dolor que sentía.

-No es necesario que hagas esto Bella, no quiero forzarte a que abras tu corazón, solo quiero que trates de hacer algo para mejorar la situación en la que estás- Me contestó Charlie, mostrando una profunda compasión en sus ojos.

-No papá, quiero hablar contigo de esto, verás, he decidido que tienes razón, debo hacer algo para salir de este estado, y, aunque se que lo que voy a hacer no te va a gustar, quiero que sepas que es la única forma que hay de que eso pase, de que yo mejore, y también quiero recordarte, por si no lo aceptas por las buenas, que soy mayor de edad, y que para mí supondría mucho contar con tu apoyo.

- Me estás asustando Bella, no tomes decisiones precipita…-

- No es una decisión precipitada papá-le corte antes de que terminara la frase- Es algo en lo que siempre he pensado, pero para lo que no me sentía con fuerzas hasta ahora, necesito irme Charlie, me voy una semana a Alaska, a Denaly, la familia de Edward esta allí pasando unas vacaciones, y he decidido ir a visitarles, Edward no estará, pero aún así necesito ver a Alice y a toda su familia, despedirme en condiciones de ellos, cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida, y solo así, ser capaz de seguir adelante- Casi ninguna de las palabras que le acababa de decir a mi padre era cierta, pero no me sentí mal por ello, si le hubiera dicho la verdad, que me iba a Alaska para rogarle a Edward que volviera, o al menos que me explicara el porque había jugado así conmigo durante tanto tiempo si no eran verdad sus palabras de amor, si le hubiera explicado que no sabía siquiera si podría localizarle, que no tenía el menor indicio de que la familia Cullen estuviera en Denaly, que el único vinculo que tenía allí, y el único capaz de comunicarme con ellos, era una familia de vampiros a la que de seguro no agradaría mi visita, hubiera sacado unos grilletes y me hubiera encerrado en el calabozo de la comisaría si fuera necesario para hacerme cambiar de idea…De repente Charlie interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos, diciendo algo que jamás hubiera esperado.

-Está bien Bella, si eso es lo que necesitas adelante, tienes todo mi apoyo, solo pongo una condición, y es que me dejes acompañarte.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Grite alarmada, bastante malo era que yo me tirase a los brazos de una posible muerte, como para que también arrastrase a mi padre en el camino- ¡ Ni loca permitiría que me acompañases! Escúchame papá, necesito hacer esto sola, no soy una cría y necesito hacerlo sola- Repetí con vehemencia.

-En ese caso- Contestó Charlie, tras unos minutos pensando- Te lo prohibiría de inmediato de no conocerte lo suficiente, pero el año pasado, decidiste marcharte, y lo hiciste dándote igual lo que yo te dijese, y no me llamaste en todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera hasta que recibí la noticia de tu caída en el hotel de los Cullen- Paró de hablar unos momentos, reflexionando acerca de lo que diría a continuación- Así que supongo que lo mejor será dejar que vayas, siempre y cuando me tengas informado de todos y cada uno de tus movimientos, y con la condición de que cuando llegues me dejes hablar con los Cullen para saber que ellos cuidaran de ti y te traerán de vuelta, y me dejes llevarte hasta el aeropuerto y recogerte cuando decidas regresar.

Los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas cuando comprendí que tenía su bendición, aunque pensaba hacerlo de todas maneras, el tener el permiso de Charlie hacía que todo pareciera mucho más simple, en cierto modo porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo comenzaba bien. No sabía que haría cuando mi padre intentara hablar con los Cullen, pero pensaba llamarle de todos modos, me estaba dando una confianza que probablemente no mereciera, y quería complacer en todo lo posible sus condiciones, así que, le pedí a Charlie que cogiera el coche y me llevase al aeropuerto, y este, sorprendentemente, así lo hizo.

Mientras estábamos en el coche de camino, pensé en Jacob, en todo lo que había hecho por mí, el había estado a mi lado sin importarle lo poco agradable que resultaba mi compañía en esos momentos, tomándome la mano y sujetándome cuando el dolor se hacía demasiado y no conseguía mantenerme en pie, y ahora yo me marchaba, sin dar ninguna explicación, sin ni siquiera despedirme, sin decirle adiós a quien tanto me había dado a cambio de nada, pues el era, en cierto modo el que mejor conocía mi dolor, el que mejor había descubierto la profundidad de la herida, y el único capaz de hacer que esta dejara de arder, quemándome por dentro, para que quedaran solo rescoldos mientras estaba conmigo, no , no podía irme así, por lo que le pedí a Charlie que me llevara a La Push para despedirme de Jacob, algo que aceptó encantado, para él Jacob era el chico perfecto para mí, y creo que en el fondo Charlie pensaba que cuando volviera de "cerrar capítulo" ( creo fervientemente que el pensaba que eso era lo que en realidad yo me disponía a hacer), Jacob y yo estaríamos juntos de una forma más profunda de lo que estábamos ahora.

Y así, de camino a La Push para despedirme de mi Jacob, antes de partir en busca de él, por primera vez en meses, me dormí unos minutos y no tuve pesadillas.

_¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo un fic y no se si gustará o no…que os parece la historia? tengo claro más o menos por donde va a ir pero se admiten sugerencias para adaptarlas a la historia…por favor dejad review!!_


	2. Despedida

2

**2. DESPEDIDA**

-Bella- Oí un susurro en mi oído, provenía de unos labios cálidos con un aliento que lo era más aún, así que, aún en el aturdimiento del sueño, supe que era Jacob quien me llamaba, era increíble como desde hacía unos días su temperatura iba subiendo, yo estaba preocupada, pero el no daba muestras de estar enfermo, así que poco a poco fui dejando de darle importancia.

Abrí los ojos y sonreí al rostro que tenía enfrente, era increíble, tenía un año menos que yo y era yo la que parecía una niña a su lado.

-Hola Jacob- Atine a decir- ¿Y Charlie?

- Oh Charlie está dentro con Billy, dice que hacía mucho que no te veía dormir así y que le daba lástima despertarte, así que me ha encomendado a mi la tarea…aunque a decir verdad llevo un rato mirándote dormir, estabas preciosa.

-Supongo que gracias- dije mientras empezaba a sonrojarme-Jacob ¿Te ha dicho algo Charlie de la razón de nuestra visita?-Si Charlie había comenzado a allanar el camino todo sería mucho más fácil.

-No, lo único que me ha dicho es que querías hablar conmigo…¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi garaje y me lo cuentas allí? ya estoy terminando el coche, quién sabe quizá dentro de muy poco tiempo podamos dar una vuelta en él.

-Claro, vamos al garaje- Le sonreí, aunque en mi interior sabía que su expectativa de dar una vuelta en el coche no iba a suceder, al menos de momento.

Recorrimos el pequeño camino hacia el garaje en silencio, yo estaba demasiado inmersa en mis pensamientos, ensayando formas de decírselo, y él parecía darse cuenta de que yo necesitaba estar en silencio y lo respetaba. Era increíble como desde el primer día fue capaz de darse cuenta de los momentos en los que yo necesitaba estar callada, sin hablar, solo escuchándome a mí misma, como también lo era el que no pusiera música en mi presencia y el que, sin que yo dijera nada me sostuviera cuando la inercia del dolor se cernía sobre mi impidiéndome seguir en pie.

Cuando llegamos al garaje, el se sentó dentro del coche, y me hizo señas para que yo hiciera lo mismo a su lado.

Tome asiento y dejé que el me abrazara sin rechistar, siempre había intentado dejar muy marcados los límites dentro de esta relación, demasiado difusa de por sí, pero me dije que no era necesario seguir haciéndolo, al menos por esta noche.

- Jacob me voy, será solo una semana, dos como mucho, pero no se en que estado volveré- A él no podía mentirle, no sabía si a mi regreso volvería sola, destrozada y con menos aún en mi interior de lo que aún conservaba, o volvería acompañada, y en tal caso, aunque no pensaba renunciar a Jacob, algunas cosas deberían cambiar. Para ser honestos, ni siquiera sabía si volvería.

- ¿Vas a visitar a Renée?- Preguntó con cierta inocencia fingida, pues sus ojos mostraban una chispa de recelo que no era capaz de ocultar.

- No Jacob, me voy a Alaska, la familia de…- No podía, no aún no podía decir su nombre- Los Cullen están pasando allí unas vacaciones y quiero ver a Alice, éramos muy amigas y la hecho mucho de menos, necesito verla, bueno necesito verlos a todos en realidad.

- Ya- La mirada de Jacob en esos momentos era de rabia y…¿odio?- Me estas diciendo que no vas para verle a él ¿Verdad? ¿Pretendes que me lo crea enserio? A Charlie podrás mentirle todo lo que quieras pero a mi no. ¿Crees que volverá por ti? En ese caso no se hubiera ido Bella, deja de hacerte daño, deja de permitirle que te rompa aún más…¿Es que no ha significado nada para ti todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Es que no puedes hacer otra cosa más que pensar en Ti, que pensar en Él?

-Jake…- le interrumpí, en esos momentos Jacob destila furia por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

- ¡NO!- Chilló- ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar y no quiero que me interrumpas!- Asentí, no esperaba menos de esta conversación, a decir verdad, no merecía menos, que Charlie lo hubiera aceptado era demasiado idílico, pensar que Jake haría lo mismo era una soberana estupidez- ¿Qué hay de mi Bella? ¿Qué pasa con mis sentimientos? Te encontré destruida, rota completamente por su culpa, y poco a poco he ido como he podido, como hemos podido entre los dos, uniendo tus pedazos, es injusto, es absurdamente injusto que tú ahora te vayas para buscarle a él, ¿Es que no significo nada para ti? Podríamos ser felices Bella, tu y yo, sin Edward, solo tú y yo, ¿Por qué te empeñas en destrozar también esto? ¿Por qué te empeñas en destrozarme también a mí?

No podía hacerle daño a Jacob, sin él probablemente no estaría aún en este mundo, sin las fuerzas que me había dado durante estos meses no sería capaz de irme de Forks, ni siquiera podría salir de mi casa, era tremendamente irónico y a la vez injusto que lo que él había hecho conmigo, apoyarme, darme ánimos y fuerzas, contribuyese en cierta medida a que yo fuera capaz de irme en busca de Edward, y me odié por el daño que sabía que esto le haría, me odie por no ser capaz de olvidarle…

- Oh Jacob…-dije entre sollozos, las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro y no quería ni podía hacer nada para remediarlo, le mire a los ojos, una profunda tristeza los recorrió al encontrarse con los míos- No sabes cuanto lo siento, no pretendo hacerte daño, odiaría hacerlo, es todo tan difícil…

- Es difícil solo porque tu quieres Bella- Me dijo, ahora en su rostro solo había súplica y pena, el odio y la ira habían desaparecido como por arte de magia- Quédate conmigo, dame una oportunidad, se que me quieres Bella, y no de la manera que quieres a los demás chicos, se que hay algo en tu corazón que es mío, solo te pido que no vayas, yo nunca me iré, nunca te dejaré como hizo él, siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidándote y amándote, ¿Por qué no tratas tu de hacer lo mismo conmigo? Se que puedes, que poco a poco el ocupara menos parte de tu corazón, se que nunca se irá pero se que serías feliz conmigo ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de ser feliz?

Iba a decirle que eso era imposible, que Edward siempre estaría en mi corazón y que necesitaba luchar por él, que me había dado mucho y yo no le merecía, que no los merecía a ninguno de los dos, que le agradecía toda su ayuda, que siempre sería una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero que nunca sería capaz de amar a nadie como amaba a Edward, cuando, de repente, Jacob Black me besó.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada posó suavemente sus labios sobre los míos, su beso era increíblemente cálido en comparación con los que yo había recibido hasta entonces, pero no provocaba los mismos sentimientos que estos últimos, aunque, en parte me agradaban, sus labios encajaban con los míos como si siempre hubieran estado destinados a esa función, y, sin casi darme cuenta le seguí el beso, estaba a gusto entre sus brazos, sus labios y los míos se complementaban, en unos besos cada vez menos tiernos, cada vez más apasionados, aunque no eran lo que yo necesitaba, podría ser feliz con esto, lo sabía, en esos momentos las garras parecían estar dispuestas a abandonarme, a irse para no volver, y por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que decidí marcharme, un rastro de dudas comenzó a asomar la cabeza en mi mente. Por alguna extraña razón ambos paramos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, no había más que decir.

Le abracé por la cintura y me recosté en su pecho, él me devolvió el abrazo, y así, sentados en su coche, abrazados, y habiendo traspasado el límite impuesto, ambos supimos cual era mi decisión, y, que ninguno de los dos haría nada para cambiarla.

_Bueno este es el segundo capítulo…supongo que hay mucha gente que adora a Jake y mucha otra que lo odia… creo que Jacob es una buena persona que quiere a Bella, y creo k se merece algo… Espero que os este gustando la historia, por favor dejad reviews!! es la única forma que tengo de saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, si os esta gustando, si debo seguirla…gracias!! Si queréis saber que decide Bella pinchad Go! jejejej _


	3. Mirar hacia delante

Miraba su rostro a través del retrovisor, en una mueca de dolor y decepción, sabía que no entendía mi decisión, pero la acepta

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**3. MIRAR HACIA DELANTE**

Miraba su rostro a través del retrovisor, en una mueca de dolor y decepción, sabía que no entendía mi decisión, pero la aceptaba, y para mí eso era más que suficiente.

Charlie nos encontró abrazados en el coche de Jake cuando decidió que ya era hora de irnos, y al vernos así sonrió, posiblemente esperando otro desenlace del encuentro, pero cuando vio que una pequeña lágrima recorría el rostro de Jacob se dio cuenta de que mi plan seguía adelante.

Cuando nos besamos sentí cariño, incluso amor, pero nunca llegaría a sentir por Jacob lo que sentía por Edward, vivir sin Jake era algo doloroso, pero vivir sin Edward implicaba simplemente no vivir, estar muerta. Me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser hacerle daño a Jacob, y no quería pensar en él con otras chicas, pues me sentía celosa, pero jamás conseguiría sentirme completa con alguien que no fuese Edward. Estaba siendo muy egoísta con Jake, sin duda, pero anhelaba ver a Edward o sentirme más cerca de él con cada parte de mi ser, y eso solo lo conseguiría si llegaba a Denali y conseguía contactar con él, quien sabe, quizá con un poco de suerte podría oír su voz a través del teléfono.

- ¿Sabes que él te quiere, verdad?- Me preguntó Charlie interrumpiendo así el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Lo sé papá, pero no quiero hablar de ello- No quería que la última conversación con mi padre terminara en una pelea incómoda.

- Bella…él se marchó…y Jake…- Genial, mi padre quería hacer de abogado de Jacob precisamente ahora, odiaba que juzgara a Edward, pero en cierto modo lo entendía después de verme como me había estado viendo, pero que intentara hacer de alcahueta entre Jacob y yo era algo que me sacaba de mis casillas, y sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que ahora pretendía- Él te ha estado apoyando y se que tú también le quieres, ¿Por qué no olvidas el viaje y le das una oportunidad? Se os veía tan a gusto en el coche…

-¡Basta ya papá!- No pretendía chillarle pero no pude evitarlo- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Claro que quiero a Jacob pero Edward es Edward! ¡Nadie puede ocupar su lugar!- Me sonrojé y me sentí frustrada ante la declaración que acaba de hacerle a mi padre, nunca me había gustado hablar de mis sentimientos y menos con él.

El silencio se hizo en el coche, de repente ambos nos habíamos quedado mudos, Charlie estaba visiblemente asombrado ante mi exhibición de sentimientos, y yo estaba demasiado avergonzada como para tratar de volver a abrir la boca.

El viaje llegó a su término y ninguno de los dos había hablado en las 3 horas de viaje después de mi pequeña muestra de amor hacía Edward. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle y bajé del coche tenía el cuerpo entumecido de la cabeza a los pies debido a toda la tensión que retuve gracias a la vergüenza. No puedo decir otra cosa que no sea que fue un alivio inmenso ver que no tendría que seguir contemplando el rostro avergonzado que mi padre había adquirido después de conseguir sacarme mi confesión.

Compramos el billete, y cuando tuve que embarcar, le di un enorme beso a Charlie y un abrazo, algo que no hacía desde que era pequeña, que solo consiguió que volviéramos a sonrojarnos. Me despedí de él con una sonrisa en el rostro y me acomodé en el asiento del avión. Aún tenía un largo camino por delante, y cuando llegase al aeropuerto de Anchorage no sabía como iba a llegar hasta Denali, y una vez allí, como encontrar la casa de la familia de Tanya, porque, seguramente, como la casa de los Cullen en Forks, su casa no estaría precisamente a la vista.

Pero en esos momentos en lo único que era capaz de pensar era en él, ahora ya no me dolía recordar todos los momentos que pasábamos juntos, no me asfixiaba si pensaba en el olor de su aliento y en la profundidad de su voz, no me sentía desfallecer por revivir en mi mente su mirada cuando me decía que me quería…De repente, como un latigazo, el dolor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, podía pensar en todo aquello sin que me doliera porque sabía que estaba haciendo algo, que me estaba acercando a él de alguna manera, pero recordarle diciéndome que me quería…eso era definitivamente demasiado. Podía pensar en su voz, en su aliento, en sus ojos, porque quizá pronto podría verlos y sentirlos en persona de nuevo, pero nunca más, si era cierto todo lo que había dicho, le volvería a oír decir que me quería.

Cuando se fue, me dejó tan claro que ya no me amaba…que solo había sido un entretenimiento…me había querido en cierto modo eso no podía negarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar todo lo demás, no lo suficiente como para amarme para toda la eternidad, y se había ido, simplemente, por algo que yo temía desde el momento en el que le conocí, porque yo no era lo suficientemente interesante, no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Pero a pesar de todo esto yo no le guardaba rencor, el me había regalado los mejores momentos de mi vida, había sido un sueño, y el despertarme fue doloroso, sin duda, pero no cambiaría ni un instante de ese sueño, no borraría ni un segundo, no lo borraría a él de mi vida, pues el dolor que había dejado no era comparable a la vida que me había regalado esos meses, me había entregado algo que yo nunca seré capaz de agradecer lo suficiente, me había entregado una razón para vivir, estar con él era el motivo de mi existencia.

Durante los primeros meses, siempre pensé en el fondo de mi corazón, que quizá nunca dejó de amarme, que aún lo hacía, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que, si eso era así ¿Por qué se había marchado? Definitivamente, no me amaba, pero yo tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que intentarlo, y si era necesario, morir en este intento.

El avión comenzó a despegar, y mientras alzaba el vuelo, yo sentía como las garras que aprisionaban mi cuerpo y mi alma, se quedaban en tierra sin poder hacer nada para seguirme el paso. Era probable, que en breves días, estuvieran otra vez conmigo, esperándome, pero ahora me sentía algo mejor y no quería pensar en eso.

En lo que si pensé a lo largo de todo el trayecto fue en que decirle a la familia de Tanya en el momento en el que los encontrara (si es que eso sucedía). No era muy habitual que una humana insignificante llamara a su puerta para pedir que la pusieran en contacto con una familia de vampiros, además, probablemente ellos no conocerían mi historia con Edward, lo que tampoco facilitaría mucho las cosas. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, algo que iluminó mi rostro, y ese algo era Laurent.

Laurent era el vampiro que pertenecía al aquelarre de James y que decidió ir a Denali cuando se separó de este para no tener que enfrentarse a la familia Cullen. Laurent me conocía, y si seguía en Denali, algo que era probable, las explicaciones serían mucho más fáciles, pues él ya conocía mi historia. Me alegraba de que probablemente encontrara una cara conocida en casa de la familia de Tanya, pero entonces otro rostro cruzó rápidamente mi mente, nublando mi vista y produciéndome una sensación enorme de histeria y desasosiego. Victoria. Ella era la pareja de James, había colaborado con él para darme caza, y probablemente estaría furiosa conmigo por ser la causante de la muerte de su compañero, ¿Y si se encontraba en Denali haciendo una visita a Laurent? Al fin y al cabo habían pertenecido al mismo aquelarre muchos años y ahora ella se encontraba sola, puesto que James había muerto. Supe en ese momento, que si Victoria se hallaba en Alaska, mis posibilidades de sobrevivir eran ínfimas, pues probablemente querría vengar la muerte de su pareja, algo que, dicho sea de paso, los vampiros se toman muy enserio, pero aún así no pensaba dar marcha atrás, que existiera la posibilidad de que Victoria me encontrase y me matase no era un impedimento para que yo buscara fervientemente a Edward, estaba decidida, y si debía dar la vida en el intento, la daría con gusto.

La voz del piloto anunció que en breves instantes aterrizaríamos en Anchorage, maravillándome así de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba ocupado pensando en su más que probable y próxima muerte.

Bajé del avión y recogí mi maleta. Decidí que lo más inteligente era alquilar un coche y con este hacer el camino que me separaba de Denali, así que me dispuse hacía el mostrador donde podría hacer esto, cuando un rostro entre la gente me sorprendió. Me puse lívida, intentando ahogar un grito, sabía que era probable, pero, en mi fuero interno, nunca lo había creído posible, no tan pronto al menos.

_Bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo…Espero que os guste, aquí, aunque se lo que quiero hacer, empiezo a tener un poco más difusa la historia… No se si seguirla, porque no se si esta gustando, así que por favor si queréis que la siga dejad reviews y decidlo._

_También si tenéis críticas, desde el respeto eso si : ) dejadlas, y las sugerencias por supuesto también._

_Un besito!!Quien será ese rostro familiar?..._

_Pinchad Go!_


	4. El ángel

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo d

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**4. EL ÁNGEL**

Esos intensos ojos dorados me atravesaron cual saetas, y unas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro instantáneamente. Corrí, deseando no tropezar, rezando porque mi característica torpeza se hubiera quedado junto con las garras en el aeropuerto de Seattle, pues deseaba recorrer lo antes posible la distancia que nos separaba, no podía creerlo, estaba allí, esperándome. Ahora todo resultaría mucho más fácil.

-¡Alice!- Grité mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

-¡Bella! no me puedo creer que estés aquí… ¿Cómo…? No lo entiendo- La miré a la cara sorprendida por sus palabras, esperaba que se alegrase de verme, y me extrañaba su actitud, pero cuando alcancé a verla, separándome así de su abrazo, vi que no había rechazo, simplemente sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice?- Le dije con infinita gratitud.

-Bueno Bella, ya conoces mi "don" ¿Creías que no iba a ver que venías? ¿Creías que sabiéndolo no vendría a por ti? Te he echado mucho de menos Bella…Pero aún no me has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Por qué?¿Cómo?

- Bueno Alice no me puedo creer que no sepas el porque, creo que es evidente- Le dije mientras ella cogía mi maleta, y con una mano me indicaba el camino hasta su coche.

¿De verás no era consciente de el motivo de mi viaje?- He decidido que si Edward no iba a volver para darme ninguna explicación tendría que buscarla yo…

- Bella por favor, se que vienes por Edward, no soy tan tonta, lo que no se es como has sabido que estábamos en Denali.

- Verás…yo no lo sabía, pero pensé que si quería encontraros, solo unas personas podrían decirme donde estabais…

Un brillo de comprensión asomo por los ojos de Alice, que de repente pasaron de ser amables y cándidos, a ser duros y fieros. Sin duda se había enfadado, y para ser honestos nunca la había visto así.

-¿Me estás diciendo que por tu cuenta y riesgo pensabas presentarte en la casa de unos vampiros que no te conocen de nada y preguntar por nosotros? ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!- En ese momento un montón de rostros, asombrados por el chillido de Alice se giró hacía nosotras, lo que hizo que esta bajase un poco la voz- Te podrían haber hecho daño Bella, ¿Cómo has podido ser tan inconsciente?

- Bueno, se que ellos también son "vegetarianos", así que no creo que fueran a hacerme daño puesto que…

-Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes Bella- Me cortó Alice- No creo que fueras a ser bien recibida aún contando con que no quisieran alimentarse.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir Alice- Y era verdad, no lo entendía.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de explicártelo Bella, pero puede que haya cosas que no te esperes y que te duelan.

-¿De qué estas hablando Alice?- Comenzaba a asustarme.

De repente se paró en seco, soltó la maleta y me miró a los ojos.

- Bella… ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa? Dentro de unos días iré de visita y te lo contaré todo. Será mucho más fácil así.

No podía creer sus palabras ¿Realmente Alice me estaba pidiendo que volviera con lo que me había costado llegar hasta allí? No solo había estado meses reuniendo fuerzas para ser capaz de dar el paso, sino que también había perdido, probablemente, a mi mejor amigo por intentar llegar hasta ellos ¿Y ahora que había conseguido llegar, encontrarles, de veras pensaba que yo iba a consentir volverme como me había ido, sin hablar con él, sin saber nada? Realmente estaba loca si creía que yo aceptaría.

-No- Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, abrumada por la sorpresa y la rabia.

- Oh Bella que terca eres- Fue lo último que dijo, volvió a coger la maleta y siguió andando.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más hasta que llegamos al coche.

Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto, y de repente, todo el cansancio acumulado acudió a mí de golpe. Sabía que era porque me había relajado. Al fin y al cabo, me había sido mucho más fácil de lo esperado dar con ellos, es más, para ser sinceros, ellos habían dado conmigo, por lo que no tuve que hacer nada peligroso, además, estaba con Alice, mi mejor amiga, y sabía que estando con ella no me pasaría nada malo. Por el momento todo iba bien, mucho mejor de lo esperado.

- Pareces cansada Bella ¿Por qué no intentas dormir? Ya habrá tiempo de hablar cuando lleguemos a Denali.

- Si, creo que será lo mejor- Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle, para empezar, quería saber que era eso que no me esperaba y que probablemente me haría daño, pero el cansancio podía conmigo, como había sucedido en el coche de Charlie cuando íbamos camino de La Push…¡Charlie! Me había olvidado por completo, prometí llamarle cuando llegase, y además, el oír a Alice probablemente le agradaría y haría que se relajase.

-¿Alice llevas el móvil a mano? Es que quedé en llamar a Charlie cuando llegará, y seguramente si te pones tú también se quedará mucho más tranquilo.

- Claro Bella no te preocupes- Me dijo con dulzura, y me tendió su móvil, mientras conducía grácilmente.

No hubieron dado ni dos tonos de llamada cuando la voz de Charlie se abrió paso a través del teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Hola papá, soy Bella, ya he llegado a Anchorage, y Alice me ha recogido en el aeropuerto. Ahora vamos en coche camino de Denali.

- Me alegro de que te haya recogido Alice, ¿Qué tal ha ido el vuelo?

-Bien papá, ¿Qué tal todo por Forks?

- Bueno hija ya sabes como esto de tranquilo, me preguntaba…¿Podría hablar con Alice?

-Por supuesto papá, ahora se pone. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Bella, llama pronto y cuídate. Te quiero.

Le tendí el teléfono a Alice, que pronto estuvo hablando con Charlie, era increíble como Alice tenía en el bote a mi padre, esté la adoraba, y eso se notaba en el tono de la conversación que ambos mantenían.

- No se preocupe Charlie, la cuidaré- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras colgada el teléfono.

En esos momentos yo ya estaba empezando a cabecear, y no tarde mucho en dormirme. Y en soñar.

_Corría y corría por el bosque, en la más absoluta soledad, persiguiendo una sombra invisible que me guiaba hacía ella, pero que a la vez, cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla me esquivaba. La desesperación comenzaba a hacer mella en mí. Esa sombra era un ángel, un ángel que no me dejaba tocarle, cuando todas y cada una de las fibras de mi ser lo anhelaban, jugaba conmigo al despiste y yo me sentía frustrada. _Este sueño siempre se repetía cuando cerraba los párpados, y sabía perfectamente cual era su desenlace, por lo que deseaba despertar con todas mis fuerzas, no podía volver a tener esa pesadilla, ahora no, otra vez no.

_Entonces el ángel, su presencia, desaparecía, y yo me quedaba sola en el bosque, corriendo detrás de la nada, dándome cuenta de que ya no había que buscar, no había que anhelar. Paré en seco y me quedé observando mí alrededor, el bosque estaba oscuro y sus sombras se cernían sobre mí. Estaba sola y desamparada en la inmensidad, perdida, y no sabía que hacer para salir de allí. Daba vueltas desesperada para encontrar una salida, pero no la había. El único que era capaz de guiarme entre esas sombras era mi ángel, y este había desaparecido para siempre, abandonándome a mi suerte._

_Caí de rodillas y me aovillé, esperando a que las sombras me atraparan y me llevaran al mundo de la oscuridad de nuevo, pero en ese momento, unos brazos me levantaron y me pusieron en pie, dejándome observar su rostro. Era mi ángel, a diferencia de todas las veces que había tenido este sueño, ahora mi ángel estaba allí, para guiarme por el bosque, que ya no me parecía un lugar sombrío, sino el más bello del mundo. No necesitaba nada más que su presencia, y hay estaba él, para no dejarme caer nunca más. Hay estaba Edward._

_¿Qué os está pareciendo?_

_Bueno Bella ya ha llegado a Alaska y creo que es aquí donde la cosa se pone más interesante jejeje, Como adelanto os diré que no todo es lo que parece y que Bella no lo va a tener tan fácil como cree ni mucho menos._

_Si tenéis sugerencias estaré encantada de introducirlas como pueda jejej._

_Muchas gracias por leerme y dejad reviews Please!_

_Pinchad Go! :)_


	5. Denali

Desperté sobresaltada ante la visión de mi ángel, pero, a pesar de ello, mis labios lucían una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**5. DENALI**

Desperté sobresaltada ante la visión de mi ángel, pero, a pesar de ello, mis labios lucían una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía el placer de mostrar.

- Ya estamos llegando- Me dijo Alice-Solo nos quedan unos cinco minutos de camino.

Debía hacerla una pregunta, puesto que me diera la respuesta que me diera, incluso la que yo no quería oír, necesitaba prepararme para el momento en el que llegáramos y me tuviera que enfrentar a la realidad.

- Alice…Me preguntaba si Edward está aquí en Denali- Ya esta, ya la había soltado, estando su familia era de esperar que el también se encontrase en el lugar, pero con Edward nunca se sabía, y era probable que si Alice le había advertido de mi visita hubiera decidido irse…Solo pensar que él podría marcharse al saber que yo llegaba me lleno de un pesado dolor de nuevo.

- No Bella, él y toda la familia de Tanya se han ido de caza, no volverán probablemente hasta dentro de una semana, aquí solo estamos nosotros.

-Ah- Fue lo único que pude decir, en el fondo fantaseaba con que él estuviera en la puerta y me recibiera con un abrazo y un beso y me dijera que nunca más me dejaría…Definitivamente mi torpeza no solo se limitaba a mi físico, también me estaba volviendo estúpida por momentos… ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a pensar que todo terminaría rápido y bien? Necesitaba leer más y dejar de ver películas de Meg Ryan…

- ¿Sabe que he venido?- Pregunté.

- No, no sabe nada y creo que es mejor así, si supiera algo de tus planes descabellados se pondría furioso…Yo misma me he puesto furiosa contigo Bella, pero, ahora que se me ha pasado tengo que decirte que estoy encantada de que estés aquí, siempre pensé, y le dije, que dejarte fue un error, una soberana estupidez, aunque, vuelvo a repetirte lo que te dije en el aeropuerto, preferiría que volvieras a Forks y allí charlásemos tranquilamente, podemos volver juntas si quieres ¿Qué te parece?

- Alice, se que sabes mi respuesta- Me limite a decir ¿Qué diablos era eso tan malo que tenía Denali?

- Por cierto, no me has contado que es lo que no me iba a gustar- Dije desviando la atención del tema de mi regreso a Forks.

- Veras Bella…

Y no dijo nada más, paró el coche y en menos de un segundo me vi fuera de él, volando en los brazos de alguien que me daba un abrazo que cortaba mi respiración. Ese abrazo de oso solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

- Emmet…Yo también me alegro de verte, pero me estas ahogando- Dije entre risas. Les había echado tanto de menos a todos…

- Lo siento…Me alegro mucho de verte Bella, siempre supe que eras una pequeña cabezota.

Le sonreí y dirigí mi vista hacia la casa que tenía ante mí. Sin duda era igual de majestuosa que la de los Cullen en Forks, y, al parecer a los vampiros les gustaba el blanco, pues esta estaba pintada en un blanco tan puro que hasta la nieve que rodeaba la casa podría sentir envidia de él. Era enorme, y cuando entre al interior seguida por Alice y Emmet, todo era armonioso, y hacía que me sintiera en paz.

Me dediqué unos instante a saborear la paz que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo cuando caí en la cuenta de que faltaban cuatro miembros de la familia Cullen a los que saludar, a los que dejar de extrañar, aunque a uno de ellos no lo hubiera echo en demasía.

Busqué con mi mirada por el enorme salón que se abría paso ante mí desde la entrada, pero no había nadie. Miré a Alice, que, como si poseyera el don de Edward, adivinó lo que estaba pensando y me dijo:

- Han ido a cazar a unas montañas que hay aquí al lado, no tardaran más de una hora en volver, dos a lo sumo. No tenían pensado salir aún de caza pero puesto que venías y no estaban muy bien alimentados decidieron evitar peligros. Emmet y yo volvimos de cazar hace solo un par de días por lo que no lo necesitamos tanto como ellos.

Le sonreí y pase dentro del salón, donde me dejé caer en uno de los sofás. A pesar de haber hecho todo el camino desde Anchorage durmiendo estaba realmente agotada.

Iba a volver a sacar el tema que había quedado inconcluso en el coche, cuando Alice, que se había sentado junto con Emmet a mi lado comenzó a hablar.

- Debes saber Bella, que Jasper se siente fatal por lo que ocurrió el día de tu cumpleaños, creo que se responsabiliza en parte de nuestra marcha y tengo que pedirte que por favor le perdones.

Me quedé atónita, ¿Culpable de su partida? Eso no tenía sentido, el no tenía la culpa de que Edward se hubiera cansado de mí, además, lo que paso en mi cumpleaños ya estaba olvidado, nunca sentí ninguna clase de enfado con Jasper, sabía lo difícil que era para él estar a mi lado, y que le costaba mantener la dieta de los Cullen, más bien le estaba agradecida por que no pusiera pegas a que yo estuviera con ellos aún sabiendo el esfuerzo que eso para él suponía.

- Alice nunca he estado enfadada con Jasper, tengo muchas ganas de verle, casi más de las que tenía de verte a ti- Le dije bromeando y dándole un abrazo. Entonces Emmet, que parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos interrumpió nuestro abrazo con sus palabras.

- Bella, Rosalie probablemente este tan esquiva y desagradable como siempre contigo, pero no se lo tengas en cuenta, aunque te parezca increíble, ella también sintió separarse de ti- Su rostro cambio y esbozó una sonrisa. En ese momento supe que el tema de su discurso había cambiado- No se lo digas por que me mataría, pero creo que ella también estaba empezando a quererte.

- Tampoco se lo digas, pero creo que yo también estaba empezando a quererla a ella- Y aunque esto era verdad, los tres estallamos en una carcajada. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Cómo podía querer a Rosalie? Ella era la única de la familia que no me aceptaba y no hacía ningún intento de disimular conmigo el disgusto que mi presencia le creaba. Pero era extraño, cuando se fueron, también a ella la echaba de menos, aunque en menor medida que a los demás por supuesto.

- Antes de salir a por ti te preparé una habitación donde quedarte- Me dijo Alice, mientras me ponía en pie sin ninguna dificultad y me cogía en brazos para subir acto seguido corriendo las escaleras. Odiaba que hicieran eso, vale que yo era más lenta, y que Alice estuviera impaciente por mostrarme lo que había echo para mí, pero yo no era una muñeca, podía subir solita.

Me dejó delicadamente en el suelo de la segunda planta y yo la eché una mirada asesina de reojo que ella no tardó en captar.

- Oh vamos Bella es que eres muy lenta… ¿me perdonas?- Me dijo mientras encaminaba nuestro paso hacía el pasillo derecho, y puso esa cara suya de ángel dulce. ¿Es que todos los Cullen iban a conseguir hechizarme de la misma manera?

- Vale- Le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién iba a resistirse a esa cara? Alice siempre hacía conmigo lo que quería.

Abrió la tercera puerta y me encontré ante una hermosa habitación, en colores claros, presidida por una enorme cama, que sin duda era la única que había en la casa. La habitación tenía un gran ventanal y un precioso balcón desde el que se podían observar unas lejanas montañas nevadas. La vista era todo un regalo para los ojos.

En la pared contigua a la de la puerta de entrada había otra puerta que daba a un baño, amplio y también en colores claros, que contenía más productos de belleza de los que yo había visto a lo largo de toda mi vida.

Junto a la puerta había un enorme armario con un montón de ropa, que supuse Alice había comprado para mí.

La encantaba hacer de mi personal shopper particular, y aunque normalmente me quejaba en ese momento se lo agradecí, puesto que con las prisas no tenía muy claro que era lo que había metido en la maleta.

- Alice esto es…precioso- Alcancé a decir.

- ¿De verdad te gusta todo?- Dijo y miro de refilón al armario.

- Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedentes, me alegro de que me hayas comprado ropa, no se ni lo que he metido en la maleta- Le dije sonriendo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha ante mí comentario y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Cuál es…la habitación de Edward?- Le pregunté. Quería entrar allí, quería sentir su olor a mí alrededor, ver sus cosas, sentirle cerca. Necesitaba sentirle.

- Te llevaré a ella.

Se levantó con un grácil movimiento que solo ella era capaz de hacer y ambas nos encaminamos por el pasillo hasta unas escaleras que conducían al tercer piso.

-Parece que Edward solo es capaz de abitar las partes más altas de las casas- Le dije a Alice, puesto que en Forks su cuarto también estaba en la tercera planta de la casa.

Llegamos a la habitación de Edward, esta se situaba justo encima de la mía.

Alice me abrió la puerta. Entre ansiosa, deseando impregnarme de él.

Su cuarto tenía las mismas vistas que el mío, y la misma distribución, pero el lugar que ocupaba mi cama, aquí estaba lleno de estantes con muchos discos que reconocí de su habitación de Forks. Un sofá blanco estaba gobernando la habitación, de espaldas a nosotras, colocado de manera que se pudieran contemplar las vistas sentado en él.

Todo allí era él, y entonces vi su armario, con su ropa.

- ¿Puedo?- Le dije a Alice señalándolo.

- Claro.

Me interne dentro de su armario, toda su ropa conservaba su aroma, y una nube de aturdimiento y dolor se cernió sobre mí, al saber que si algo volvía a separarme de ese olor, de esa esencia, me volvería loca. Había soportado a duras penas una separación , pero otra acabaría conmigo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, allí, dentro de mi particular limbo, hasta que la mano de Alice se posó delicadamente en mi hombro.

- Bella están a punto de llegar, y no quiero que nadie se entere de que has entrado en el cuarto de Edward, creo que el se pondría furioso si supiera que he permitido que alguien entrara aquí, tu olor se irá antes de que vuelva pero no creo que todos podamos evitar que lo vea en nuestras mentes, y cuantos menos sepan esto mejor.

Asentí, sabía lo poco que a Edward le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas.

Cogí una de sus camisas, la que llevaba el día que me llevó a nuestro claro del bosque, y le dediqué a Alice la mejor de mis miradas de súplica.

-Oh que demonios, está bien, cógela, ya tendremos tiempo de lavarla y devolverla a su sitio antes de que él vuelva.

Salimos de su habitación y volvimos a la mía, dejé rápidamente la camisa sobre mi cama, y bajamos al salón.

Instantes después entraron por la puerta Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme y Jasper, todos ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Carlisle me dio un fuerte abrazo y Esme me besó delicadamente la mejilla, Jasper me dio dos besos en la cara, algo que me sorprendió y que agradecí infinitamente, y Rosalie, bueno Rosalie era Rosalie, y se limitó a sonreírme cuando la mire. La devolví la sonrisa.

- Nos alegramos mucho de verte Bella- Dijo Carlisle.

- Bella mi niña…¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó con cariño Esme.

- Bueno yo…- Fue todo lo que pude decirle, no iba a mentirla, no se me daba nada bien.

- Lo siento mucho Bella yo me comporté…

- No pasa nada Jasper, nunca me he sentido enfadada contigo, al revés, te agradezco el esfuerzo hercúleo que haces para poder estar a mi lado.

- Gracias- Se limitó a decir, y una hola de gratitud me inundó el alma. Sin duda me estaba diciendo con su don lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras.

Tomamos asiento, y vi como todos intercambiaban miradas tensas.

- Oh vamos- dijo Rosalie- ¿No le habéis dicho aún nada de Tanya?

Por las miradas que todos le dirigieron quedo latente que acababa de meter la pata.

- ¿Qué pasa con Tanya?- Pregunté

- Bueno…- Comenzó Carlisle- Debes saber Bella, que cuando Edward decidió abandonarte, sufrió mucho y Tanya…bueno ella…

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de oír, quiero decir, nunca supuse que Edward fuera a quedarse solo, ¿Pero me había sustituido tan rápido? Bueno, eso encajaba perfectamente con lo que me dijo en el bosque el día que me dejó, pero yo nunca creí que…Mire profundamente a Carlisle y le dije lo único que se me ocurrió.

- Suéltalo ya Carlisle.

- Bueno ella ha sido un gran apoyo para y él y ahora están más unidos que nunca y… Bella no se que sentimientos alberga Edward hacía ella, desde luego que no son los mismo que tiene hacia ti, pero Tanya lleva enamorada de Edward desde que le conoció, y nos da miedo que ella intente hacerte algo.

No lo podía creer. ¿Qué más daba el daño físico que pudiera hacerme? Solo con verla con él me mataría.

Me disculpe, dije que estaba muy cansada y subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Alice iba a seguirme, pero comprendió que yo prefería estar sola y respetó mi decisión.

Me asomé al balcón y las palabras de Carlisle retumbaron en mi cabeza. _Bueno ella ha sido un gran apoyo para y él y ahora están más unidos que nunca y… Bella no se que sentimientos alberga Edward hacía ella, desde luego que no son los mismo que tiene hacia ti, pero Tanya lleva enamorada de Edward desde que le conoció, y nos da miedo que ella intente hacerte algo… _Su descripción se parecía notablemente a la que habría echo Charlie de haberle preguntado por mi y por Jacob, y entonces recordé nuestro beso, y lo mucho que le echaba de menos en esos momentos, recordé lo cerca que había estado de quedarme a su lado, de darle una oportunidad…pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era tarde, que aún podía luchar por Edward, su imagen vino a mi mente en el momento justo, con sus preciosos ojos dorados mirándome, probablemente si esa imagen no hubiera aparecido, si hubiera llegado unos instantes más tarde, yo ahora estaría en La Push con Jacob, pero Edward llegó en el momento justo.

Quizá si Tanya era para Edward lo que Jacob era para mí, ese beso también podría haber ocurrido, y quizá yo ya llegara tarde.

_Este capítulo me ha quedado más largo que los demás, pero quería meter ya en juego a Tanya. _

_Se me ocurrió que si Bella había tenido un Jacob, ¿Por qué no también Edward?¿Que os parece la idea?_

_No se… No tengo muy claro como va a terminar esto…_

_Dejad reviews por favor y así sabré si la idea os esta gustando…_

_Gracias por leerme!! Es algo importante para mi y…Pinchad GO!_


	6. Decisiones

Decidí acostarme, aún era temprano pero no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para seguir en pie

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**6. DECISIONES**

Decidí acostarme, aún era temprano pero no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para seguir en pie.

Encima de mi cama aún reposaba la camisa de Edward. Temía acercarme, no quería sentir su olor de nuevo ahora que las garras habían vuelto.

Era increíble con la facilidad que se apoderaron de mí, con más fuerza que la vez anterior, aprisionándome aún más, desgarrándome más ferozmente.

Iba de camino a la cama cuando tropecé, y allí, tendida en el suelo me vi incapaz de levantarme.

Todo era tan injusto…Las palabras de Carlisle rondaban por mi subconsciente intentando mostrarme algo que yo aún no había llegado a comprender. Me abandone en la oscuridad, ya no quería pensar más, él me había abandonado, y no había tardado más que unos meses en encontrar una sustituta para mí, no la quería como a mi pero…un momento, ¿Entonces a mi me quería?

- Alice- Susurré. Sabía que estaba al otro lado del marco de la puerta, atenta por si yo necesitaba algo, y entró rápidamente en el cuarto cuando me oyó decir su nombre. Me recogió del suelo y me posó en la cama.

- ¿Alice, aún me quiere?- Pregunté atropelladamente.

- Claro que te quiere Bella, él te ama. Deberías haberle conocido antes de que tú aparecieras en su vida, era tan distinto a cuando estaba contigo…- Se calló y se quedó pensativa. Parecía estar recordando.

¿Si me quería por qué demonios me había abandonado? ¿Por qué me había dicho que no me amaba? Adivinando mis intenciones Alice continuó con su relato.

- Bella él tenía miedo a que te pasase algo por su culpa, y lo de Jasper fue la gota que colmó el vaso. A ninguno nos pareció buena idea que hiciera eso. Todos sabíamos que ni él podría olvidarte ni tu a él, y que su decisión no os traería más que dolor a ambos, pero la respetamos.

- Pero Tanya…- Alcancé a decir.

- Cuando llegamos aquí Edward estaba hundido, no se dejaba ayudar por nadie, pasaba los días y las noches tirado, en un lamento sin lágrimas dentro de su habitación. Tanya sentía su dolor, sentía verle así y trató de ayudarle. Fue la única que pudo. Poco a poco Edward ha ido perdiendo su mueca de dolor cuando esta cerca de ella, y aunque la tristeza no abandona sus ojos, hay veces que hasta sonríe. No me malinterpretes Bella, sabes lo que significas para mí, y no deseo otra cosa que no sea que Edward y tú estéis juntos, por que es la única forma de que los dos seáis felices y porque te quiero- Me miró y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa- Pero en cierto modo todos tenemos mucho que agradecerle a Tanya.

- Entiendo…por eso querías que volviera a Forks ¿Verdad? Ahora que él está mejorando no sería bueno que me volviera a ver- Él era el que me había dejado, y no tenía por que preocuparme por su sufrimiento, bastante tenía con el mío propio, pero aún así no quería verle sufrir, alguien como él nunca debía sufrir, estar triste, y si verme le provocaría eso, quizá lo mejor sería volver a Forks, bastante teníamos con que uno de los dos estuviera destruido ya, no hacía falta que los dos muriéramos por dentro gracias su estúpida decisión y a mi misión suicida.

- ¿Qué dices Bella? - Su voz denotaba sorpresa. Parecía extrañada- No creo que él este mejorando en absoluto, solo que ha aprendido a ocultar en cierto modo su pena, a sobrellevarla, y estar con Tanya le ayuda, además, si te dije que volviera a Forks, que sería lo mejor, es por que no sabemos como reaccionará Tanya cuando te vea, y por que, aunque ella se lo tomara bien, no queremos verte sufrir más.

- Entiendo- No sabía que hacer, una parte de mi deseaba volver a Forks, deseaba no haber venido, verle con ella iba a ser más de lo que mi maltrecho corazón podía resistir, pero si él aún me amaba, quizá luchando podría convencerle de que él era lo mejor para mí, de que no me importaba el peligro que corriera estando a su lado, puesto que mi vida solo encontraba un verdadero significado cuando estaba con él, cuando sentía sus frías manos sobre mi piel, cuando me tarareaba mi nana para que me durmiera, cuando le sentía cerca de mí. Ningún peligro era más dañino para mí que el de no permanecer a su lado.

Me empezaron a pesar los parpados, y decidí dejar que el sueño me llevara, esperando descubrir las nuevas pesadillas que me invadirían esa noche, pero no conseguí alcanzar nada más que una molesta duermevela. Sentí cuando Alice, creyéndome profundamente dormida, salió de mi cuarto, y también sentí un par de horas después como una molestia comenzaba a hacerse un hueco en mi estómago.

Sin poder remediarlo, a los pocos minutos salí corriendo hacia el baño y comencé a vomitar.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Carlisle estaba a mi lado, preguntándome si me encontraba bien.

- No, la verdad es que me duele mucho el estómago y tengo nauseas- contesté.

- Deja que te tome la temperatura- Sacó un termómetro de su maletín y me lo pasó.

En un par de minutos, el termómetro comenzó a pitar.

- Veamos…- Dijo mientras recogía el termómetro- 39, vaya, ¿Sabes si ha habido últimamente algún virus rondando por Forks?

Me acordé de Ben, el novio de Angela, que no había acudido a clase en la última semana por que tenía una especie de…

- Gripe estomacal- Conseguí decir antes de que otra holeada de vómitos se hiciera con el control de mi cuerpo.

- Bueno, la mala noticia es que no puedo hacer nada para remediar como te sientes, y la buena es que esto se te pasará en unas 48 horas.

- Gracias Carlisle.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- La voz de Esme bañó mis oídos, al parecer estaba hay, pero no me había dado cuenta.

- En un par de días estará como nueva- Repuso Carlisle- Hasta entonces…

- Carlisle te llaman, parece urgente- Chilló una voz desde la planta de abajo.

- Ve, yo me quedaré con ella- Le dijo Esme.

- Bella, si necesitas algo o sientes que empeora solo llámame- Y se despidió de Esme con un beso antes de salir de la habitación.

- Pronto pasará pequeña- Me susurró Esme al oído, mientras que con sus manos sostuvo dulcemente mi cabello.

- Gracias…¿Podrías poner tu mano en mi mejilla por favor?- Necesitaba algo frío que aliviara el calor que desprendía mi cuerpo.

- Claro cielo- Posó su mano tiernamente donde le había pedido. La sensación de frío recorrió rápidamente mi cuerpo, proporcionándome un gratificante alivio.

No se cuantas horas pasaron, ni cuantos ataques de vomito se sucedieron, pero Esme permanecía inmóvil a mi lado. Era tan buena…tan maternal… Recordé un tiempo pasado, en el que creía que formaría parte de su familia, en el que me veía como su hija, y la sensación que invadió mi cuerpo era mucho más dolorosa y molesta que cualquier gripe estomacal. Comencé a sollozar, sin poder evitarlo, y Esme, silenciosamente con la mano que tenía libre me secó las lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro.

- Esto pasará Bella, dentro de nada estarás como nueva ya lo veras.

Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería Esme, pero la sensación de desasosiego no tenía nada que ver con un estúpido virus humano, y esta, cuando la gripe estomacal desapareciese, no se iría con ella.

No se como sobrellevé esos dos días, iba de la cama al baño, siempre seguida por una preocupada Esme, que se intercambiaba a veces con Alice o con Carlisle, pero lo cierto, es que a las 4 de la mañana de el sábado ya me sentía mucho mejor.

Me levanté y bebí tanta agua que parecía una bolsa de té, estaba realmente seca.

- Veo que ya estas mucho mejor, así que supongo que hoy estrenaras uno de mis conjuntos- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa señalando hacia el armario.

- Claro, es más creo que esto de la gripe estomacal solo ha sido una excusa para ver como te impacientabas por que la ropa no salía del armario- Le dije con tono sarcástico.

- Vaya veo que ya estas del todo recuperada, con mal humor incluido- Me contestó alegremente.

- Lo siento es que no han sido los mejores días de mi vida- Y no me refería solo a la gripe.

- Tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte, aún quedan un par de días para que ellos regresen.

Me quedé atónita. ¿Es que de repente me había vuelto transparente y se podía leer en mi lo que me pasaba?

Sonreí con tristeza y me dirigí al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente.

Dejé que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo y me planteé las opciones que tenía.

Podía marcharme ahora, Edward no me vería, y yo tampoco a él, habría desperdiciado gran parte de mis ahorros para la universidad en esta locura (aunque poco importaba porque no creía que después de una semana de faltas de asistencia llegara a graduarme este curso), habría discutido con Jacob por nada, y habría desistido en mi empeño de recuperarle.

Luego estaba la otra opción, podía quedarme, esperar las iras de Tanya, podía sobrevivir o morir en el intento, le vería con ella, y eso probablemente me volvería loca de una manera literal.

Sopesando las dos opciones la más sensata era la de marcharme, pero… ¿Es qué alguna vez había sido sensata en lo que se refería a Edward?

Si me quedaba podría volver a verle, podría hablar con él, sentirle, demostrarle que yo daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, demostrarle que era capaz de luchar contra todas las adversidades que se presentasen por él.

Estaba claro que yo no podría competir en belleza con Tanya, todos los vampiros eran extremadamente guapos, y que quizá había llegado tarde y Edward, aunque me amara a mi, decidiría quedarse con ella, pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo, y en el peor caso de no conseguirlo, sabía que me merecía una explicación de sus labios. Todo lo que me había dicho su familia era muy convincente, pero a mi no me servía de nada mientras no fuera su dulce voz la que pronunciara las palabras.

Salí de la ducha con las dudas reconcomiéndome, me puse la ropa interior y miré a la cama. En un lado, cuidadosamente doblada, supuse que por Alice, se encontraba la camisa de Edward, en el otro, la ropa que me pondría hoy.

Con una lentitud pasmosa me fui acercando su camisa, la cogí entre mis manos y aspiré su dulce aroma. Como si de una ola se tratara su olor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y las dudas desaparecieron, no podía volver a vivir sin él, me iba a quedar e iba a intentar recuperarle, estar con él con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, poco importaba ya si perdía la vida o la cordura en el intento, nada de eso tenía valor en un mundo sin él.

Estaba dejando que me invadiera la paz de la determinación junto con su olor cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Puedo?

- Pasa- Dije mientas comenzaba a vestirme con el conjunto que Alice me tenía preparado. No me gustaba que me tratara como a su muñeca, pero sabía que esto la hacía feliz y yo no tenía fuerzas para discutirle nada.

- Bella, antes te dije que tardarían un par de días en volver. Al principio, cuando llegamos faltaba una semana, pero han ido cambiando de planes. Anoche vi que llegarían el lunes de madrugada, pero acabo de ver que…- La miré con impaciencia, no estaba preparada aún para verle, para verles- Bueno es casi seguro que llegarán esta tarde.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en la cama, sabiendo que me esperaba un largo día por delante.

_¡Hola! ¿Qué os está pareciendo? Bueno ya en el próximo capítulo aparecerán Edward y Tanya… He estado pensando en hacerlo desde la POV de Edward pero no estoy muy segura ¿Qué os parece la idea? Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews me animáis a seguir escribiendo!! y gracias también a todos los que me leéis. _

_Pinchad GO! y decidme que os parece mi idea y todo! :)_

_Gracias!!_


	7. Claro de Luna

Estuve todo el día dormitando

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**7. CLARO DE LUNA**

Estuve todo el día dormitando. Después de la gripe estomacal y de la "gran noticia" estaba inquieta pero a la vez rendida tanto física como psíquicamente.

Alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, Alice me avisó de que no quedaba más de una hora para que llegasen.

En ese momento comencé a prepararme para los acontecimientos posteriores, elaborando imágenes en mi mente de todas las posibilidades.

Una de ellas era que entraran de la mano, era algo doloroso sin duda, pero yo tendría que mantener el tipo. Entonces le rogaría a Edward hablar y…No quería pensar en el discurso que le daría, tenía varias opciones y todas viraban inevitablemente de la súplica a la ira y la tristeza, pasando por todas sus fases, así que decidí que lo que le dijera tendría que surgir en el momento.

Otra de las opciones que barajaba era la de que ambos entraran separados (esta me parecía mucho más conveniente y prometedora), aunque podrían entrar riendo o jugueteando o…decidí parar en cuanto el dolor se hizo demasiado intenso y la cara de Jasper, que estaba sentado en el otro sofá del salón, comenzó a mostrar claros signos de incomodidad y pena.

Pasara lo que pasara, volvería a ver a Edward, y eso era algo que eclipsaba notablemente los acontecimientos que ocurrieran alrededor, había estado tanto tiempo esperando ese momento…

Subí a mi cuarto, necesitaba refrescarme y estar sola, estaba más nerviosa de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos. No controlar mis emociones no me serviría de nada, solo potenciaría aún más mi torpeza y mi inseguridad, así que haciendo un esfuerzo propio de los dioses intenté centrar mi mente en cualquier lugar que no fuera Denali, y en cualquier persona que no fuera de los Cullen ni…bueno ni Tanya, aunque quizá en un futuro ella pasara a formar parte de ellos…

Viendo que no era capaz de aislar mi mente, decidí escuchar música. Llevaba meses sin hacerlo y me pareció que era el momento adecuado. Saque mi i-pod de la maleta y lo encendí, dispuesta a dejarme llevar por la primera canción que apareciera.

Debussy, Claro de luna. No podía ser menos, dada mi suerte.

Completamente incapaz de reprimirme más comencé a llorar, no quería que la primera vez que Edward me viera después de tantos meses fuera con los ojos hinchados, pero no podía seguir ahogando mi alma de esa manera, además seguramente así, cuando ellos llegaran yo estaría notoriamente más calmada.

Un suave toque en la puerta me arrancó de las ensoñaciones, que habían dado paso hacía unos instantes a las lágrimas.

- ¿Se puede?- La voz de Alice irrumpió en la habitación. ¿Para qué preguntaba si no esperaba tan siquiera a la respuesta?

- Claro- Dije de mala gana, no me apetecía que me viera llorar, era mi mejor amiga, pero no quería seguir mostrándome tan débil.

- Bella están a punto de llegar.

El pánico comenzó a instaurarse a lo largo de todo mi sistema nervioso, ¿Ya había pasado una hora? No me sentía preparada, lo mejor probablemente fuera que esperara en la habitación a relajarme, si es que era capaz algún día, y luego salir.

- ¿Me has oído? Dentro de unos instantes vas a poder ver a Edward- Repuso con una enorme sonrisa.

- Y a Tanya- Contesté entre dientes.

- Bella ya hemos hablado de eso, Tanya es alguien importantísimo para Edward, sin duda, pero tú eres su vida. No creo que por mucha proximidad que tenga con ella en estos momentos Tanya sea capaz de evitar que se tire a tus brazos en cuanto te vea, y si lo que te preocupa es que pueda hacerte daño creo que es evidente que ninguno lo permitiríamos.

¿Hacerme daño?¿A quién le importaba eso ahora? Pensaba dejar salir a flote todas mis dudas, era Alice con quien hablaba y a ella no deseaba mentirla, es más, deseaba desesperadamente que alguien supiera como me sentía, que me diera consejo.

- Ya pero…si su relación ha pasado a ser algo más que una profunda amistad…¿Quién no preferiría a una magnífica vampira? Edward nunca tendría que medir sus fuerzas con ella, ni controlar el irrefrenable deseo de matarla a cada instante, podría ser él sin ningún impedimento, no tendría que desprenderse de sus besos para esperar a que ella respirara ni tendría que estar constantemente pendiente de protegerla de cualquier peligro.

- Bella para él nada de eso es import...

- Además- La interrumpí- Seguro que es preciosa, de una belleza sobrehumana como todos vosotros.

- Bella tú eres muy guapa, creo que ya lo sabes.

- Soy una persona normal Alice, y ella es una vampira perfecta. Me preguntaba…bueno ya sabes ¿Cómo es físicamente?- Quería saber como era antes de verla, así posiblemente sería capaz de disimular mi más que probable asombro.

- No entiendo para que quieres saber como es.

- Tu solo dímelo.

- Esta bien…Bueno ella es igual de alta que Esme, tiene unos ojos grandes, y un cabello rubio rojizo, unos labios gruesos y es… se podría decir que casi tan o más guapa que Rosalie- Alice me miraba expectante, atenta a cualquiera que fuera a ser mi reacción.

Ella era una diosa terrenal y yo solo era una torpe humana delgaducha, que para más inrri imantaba los peligros hacía ella. ¿Realmente alguien se lo pensaría tan solo una milésima de segundo antes de quedarse con Tanya?

- Vaya- Solté con un hilo de voz.

- Bella no tienes de que preocuparte…y menos por eso…OH ¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!- Gritó repentinamente, emocionada- ¿Vas a bajar conmigo o prefieres quedarte aquí unos momentos más? Todos vamos a estar repasando libros de egipcio y cosas así, para que Edward no sepa que estas aquí hasta que tú no quieras hacerte presente. Se olerá algo ya que todos tendremos "cerrada" nuestra mente pero no creo que sea capaz de imaginar siquiera que es lo que pasa. Esto funcionara relativamente si no te haces mucho de rogar y si el no capta tu olor antes, cosa que dudo, pero lo intentaremos.

- Gracias, bajaré en unos minutos- No había terminado de decirlo cuando Alice ya me había guiñado un ojo y salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Los saludos se podían oír hasta en mi cuarto, pero no la voz de Edward, no estaba por ninguna parte. El ansia me pudo, y salí a trompicones de la habitación, no podía creer que le fuera a ver en cuanto bajara las escaleras. Una mezcla de añoranza, nerviosismo y tristeza se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegué al pie de las escaleras y me disponía a bajar, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, y hay, ante mí, como un regalo de Dios estaba él, sin lugar a dudas mis recuerdos no le hacían ninguna justicia.

De repente el silencio se hizo en la casa, y todos los habitantes de ella, la familia Cullen y tres hombres y cuatro mujeres a las que no conocía se arremolinaron en la entrada.

Edward me miró a los ojos, y en esos instantes el mundo paró para mí. Tenían su característico color dorado, y una profunda tristeza estaba presente en ellos. Las garras volaron lejos, a un país inexistente, a una realidad alternativa, ya no tenían el poder de aprisionar nada, ahora él estaba hay, frente a mi, solo nos separaban 20 míseros escalones, y ya nada podía hacerme daño. Era como si todos estos meses únicamente hubieran sido un mal sueño.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero por su rostro vi pasar expresiones de desconcierto y pena, y entonces, profiriendo un profundo gruñido cayó de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

- Bella…- Dijo con su perfecta voz. Yo estaba petrificada. Deseaba bajar corriendo las escaleras y abrazarle, odiaba el espacio que nos separaba, y estaba deseosa de hacerlo desaparecer, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes.

Era consciente de que todos nos miraban, el clan de Denali denotaba sorpresa y los Cullen tenían inconfundibles semblantes de tristeza.

- Edward- Susurré. Entonces él levantó la vista del suelo, donde la había posado desde que había caído de rodillas y observó mi rostro durante unos instantes antes de desaparecer en la espesura blanca del exterior.

¿Por qué se había ido? Todos mis miedos intentaron apoderarse de mí a pasos agigantados.

Liberada del hechizo al que me sometían sus ojos, decidí que bajaría corriendo las escaleras y saldría a la nieve, le encontraría fuera como fuera y entonces no me volvería a separar de él jamás. No importaba si me tendría que enfrentar a una vampira enamorada o a una legión de monstruos, no permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre él y yo. Volvería con él o…o simplemente no volvería.

Comencé a bajar precipitadamente los escalones, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a todos los presentes inmóviles y boquiabiertos, cuando, haciendo un alarde de mis aptitudes físicas, trastabillé con mi propio pie.

Estaba apunto de caerme por las escaleras, lo que me provocaría sin duda varias y severas heridas, cuando, surgiendo de la nada, un segundo antes de que mi cuerpo impactara con el próximo escalón, unos brazos que me sujetaron y evitaron el golpe.

Me giré intentando ver quién era mi salvador, que miembro de la familia Cullen había evitado esta vez el desastre.

Vi un perfecto rostro con una lindísima melena Era inconfundible sin duda.

-Tanya- Dije sorprendida.

_Bueno aquí los tenéis…ya están todos los personajes en acción._

_Edward ya ha vuelto y no tengo muy claro que es lo que decidirá…_

_¿Os está gustando? ¿Cómo creéis que seguirán las cosas? :) _

_Gracias a todos los que leéis y muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, hacéis que el fic siga adelante._

_Volveré pronto lo prometo (No suelo tardar mucho en actualizar) : )._

_¿Qué os esta pareciendo todo? dejad reviews porfa!!_

_Si queréis saber que pasara pinchad Go! ejjeje_

_Un besito!Hasta pronto!!_


	8. Rota

Me dejó delicadamente en el suelo y con una sonrisa sincera, sin malicia alguna me habló

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**8. ROTA**

Me dejó delicadamente en el suelo y con una sonrisa sincera, en la que no pude ni si quiera intuir un rastro de malicia me habló.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Bella.

Luego se giró, miró a todos los allí presentes, y con su cabeza señalando a la puerta dijo:

- Si me disculpan…

Todos asintieron a la vez, como si estuvieran sincronizados, y ella salió disparada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba allí.

La descripción de Tanya que me había echo Alice no era demasiado exacta desde mi punto de vista, ella era bastante más hermosa que Rosalie si es que esto era posible y, a pesar de ser un ser frío, desprendía una calidez inhumana.

Yo personalmente estaba atónita ante la reacción de Edward. ¿Por qué había huido? ¿Es qué no quería saber nada más de mí? ¿No había afirmado su familia con vehemencia que me quería?

En esos momentos me odiaba por ser humana, por simplemente no poder correr a su velocidad, por no poder ser yo quien en estos momentos estuviera buscándole, por no poder impedir que huyera de mí.

Lentamente bajé las escaleras y sin darme cuenta me desplomé en el umbral de la puerta. Pensaba ir a buscarle, pero ¿Qué posibilidades lógicas tenía de encontrarle? y lo peor aún, él ya tenía compañía.

Alice se sentó a mi lado y me acarició el cabello.

- No te preocupes Bella, volverá, es solo que no se esperaba esto.

La miré con ojos de súplica, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder. En mi fuero interno una pequeña vocecita, probablemente de esperanza, me decía que él saltaría a mis brazos, o, por lo menos, que no se largaría sin más contemplaciones en cuanto me viese.

¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que deseba era marcharme de allí como fuera, hubiera dado mi vida por aparecer de repente en un avión con destino a Forks.

Me levanté del suelo, en mi ya recuperado estado vegetativo de todos esos meses, y me detuve al lado de Carlisle que presumiblemente quería decirme algo.

- Bella este es Eleazar- Dijo señalando a un hombre alto y con unos rasgos amables. Era moreno y tenía un cuerpo musculoso y atlético, aunque no era comparable con Emmet. Por su apariencia, se podría decir que no había superado los 30 años humanos.

- Encantada- Apreté mi mano con la suya a modo de saludo- Gracias por permitirme quedarme en vuestra casa.

- Es un placer- Murmuró mientras me dedicaba una amable sonrisa- Estas son Carmen, Irina, Kate y ellos son Edgar y Lauren. La chica que se ha ido es Tanya, aunque has mencionado su nombre así que supongo que ya tenías conocimiento previo de ella.

Era increíble que no hubiera reconocido a Lauren, aunque no resultaba tan extraño si se tenía en cuenta mi estado de shock.

Los saludé a todos de la manera más amable que me permitían mi cuerpo y mi mente, al fin y al cabo era su casa la que me estaba acogiendo.

- Me alegro de volver a verte- Mencionó Lauren cuando pasé a su lado.

- Igualmente. Gracias- No se me ocurría que otra cosa decir.

Ya estábamos todos presentados, y la incomodidad y la tensión era tan evidente que aún no comprendía como Jasper no se había terminado por volver loco.

- Si no os importa…creo que voy a subir a la habitación…

- Claro Bella- Contestó Carlisle.

- Espera, voy contigo- Repuso Alice.

No me negué, sabía que era inútil hacerlo con ella, así que me despedí de todos con la mano y seguí a Alice por las escaleras.

Me senté en la cama y expiré con tanta fuerza que Alice me miró extrañada.

- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo ¿No? No quiere ni verme y probablemente no creo que vuelva hasta que yo no me haya marchado así que… ¿Qué puedo hacer sino eso?

- No seas tonta Bella, volverá antes de lo que te imaginas, aunque no soy capaz de ver que decisiones está tomando.

- Alice ya he visto a Tanya, parece una persona amable, quiero decir, no es la bruja a la que odiar y por la que la gente pudiera sentir desprecio. Si ha eso le sumas que es como una diosa y que Edward me perjuró que nunca más volvería conmigo, no se que pinto aquí. Solo soy un inconveniente, otro problema más que os afecta por mi culpa.

- No me creo que Edward te dijera eso.

- Tienes razón Alice, esas no fueron exactamente sus palabras… ¿Cómo fue? Oh si ya recuerdo, dijo "Será como si nunca hubiera existido". Sin lugar a dudas es una frase más alentadora.

- Vamos Bella no seas así, tengo el firme convencimiento de que acabaréis juntos, como habéis debido estar todo el tiempo.

- ¿Lo has visto?- Mi voz salió con una leve nota de esperanza.

- Bueno la verdad es que…- Todo se desplomó de nuevo- Todo es demasiado incierto como para que sea capaz de ver nada, pero creo en Edward, y creo en ti, y sobre todo creo en el amor que os une Bella. Si habéis superado no pertenecer a la misma especie, ¿Qué va a ser tan fuerte como para interponerse entre vosotros?

- ¿Una vampira rubia cobriza de 1'70?- Respondí mordazmente.

- Bella Edward ha tenido a Tanya hay siempre, ella siempre le ha amado, y nunca, ni siquiera cuando estaba solo mostró algo más que una profunda amistad hacia ella. Aunque ahora las cosas hayan cambiado un poco, ¿Crees qué eso realmente podrá contra la única persona a la que el ha amado en sus 107 años de existencia? Apostaría que no, y ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca debes apostar contra Alice- Me sonrió con esa sonrisa capaz de convencerme de todo.

- ¿De veras no crees que las cosas hayan cambiado lo suficiente?

- Apostaría un mes de compras.

- Vaya pues si que debes estar segura- La contesté guiñándole un ojo- Cuéntame cosas sobre el clan de aquí, no quiero meter la pata en nada.

- Bueno, Eleazar y Carmen podrían ser considerados como el "Carlisle" y la "Esme" del aquelarre, en pocas palabras, son los líderes, y son pareja desde hace muchos años. Irina estaba sola hasta que apareció Lauren, aunque a este le este costando bastante acostumbrarse a la dieta. Kate encontró hace algunos años a Edgar y desde entonces se han vuelto inseparables, según me ha contado Jasper, entre ellos hay un amor bastante profundo y fuerte, y bueno Tanya… Lleva muchos años formando parte del aquelarre y siempre ha estado sola, desde que conoció a Edward no ha tenido ojos para nadie más, aunque creo que, a pesar de cómo están las cosas, ella tiene claro que Edward nunca la querrá, no al menos como te quiere a ti.

- La verdad es que ha sido muy amable evitando que me cayera…

- Si bueno, no sabíamos como sería su reacción, los vampiros somos muy territoriales en cuanto a lo que a nuestra pareja se refiere…- Automáticamente después de decir esto pude leer el arrepentimiento en el rostro de Alice por sus palabras. ¿Había algo más que no me hubieran contado? Mi cara solo denotaba dolor y una profunda tristeza, algo que ya iba siendo habitual.

Así que eran oficialmente considerados pareja…Genial, cada segundo todo se complicaba más, casi había olvidado durante unos días la frase de "si algo puede salir mal, no lo dudes, saldrá mal" y esta había vuelto con fuerza para golpearme en los morros por no haberla prestado atención.

- No me malinterpretes- Continuó Alice- No he querido decir que ellos sean pareja, sino que ella a él lo considera como tal.

- Uf Vaya alivio, por un momento pensé que realmente tenía un problema serio- Repliqué en un tono mordaz.

- ¿Sabes lo que estaría bien?- La cara de Alice brillaba de emoción, y yo me temí lo peor- Te quejas de que Tanya es muy guapa así que, me preguntaba ¿Por qué no me dejas que te arregle? ¿Cuanto más guapa estés mejor no?

Efectivamente, eso era lo peor. Todos mis temores desde que vi asomarse esa sonrisa en su cara eran ciertos, estaba planeando una tarde de belleza.

- Además- Continuó- Así te distraerás hasta que él vuelva, y cuando lo haga te verá espectacular.

No se si fue porque no tenía fuerza alguna para discutir, porque realmente necesitaba distraerme, o porque prefería evitarme una pelea estúpida en la que acabaría sin más remedio cediendo y solo serviría para aumentar mi enojo y perder el tiempo, pero lo único que dije fue un tímido "de acuerdo", aunque en mi rostro podía leerse perfectamente el disgusto que esto me producía.

Durante unas 4 horas me perdí en un mar de lacas de uñas, rimel, pintalabios, tenacillas… ¿Cómo podían aplicarse tantos productos a la vez sobre una misma persona?

El caso es que dejé a Alice que hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo, con lo que conseguí que estuviera realmente contenta.

- ¿Cómo han sido estos meses en Forks? ¿Qué tal les va a todos tus amigos?

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, poco a poco ellos habían ido perdiendo el interés por mí al ver que yo no hacía ningún ademán de mantener el contacto, y la verdad es que no me importaba. El único que había estado a mi lado, y al lado de la única persona que yo había querido estar era Jacob, e intuía que las cosas no estarían demasiado bien con él a mi regreso…

- Bueno yo…no tengo mucha idea de lo que andaban haciendo desde que os marchasteis.

- Entiendo- Dijo Alice, y por su expresión supuse que realmente había comprendido lo sucedido.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- La voz de Rosalie nos sobresalto a ambas, Alice estaba tan emocionada con mi inusual actitud mansa que ni si quiera la había oído venir.

- Claro entra.

Pasó y traía el móvil de Alice en la mano.

- Bella es Charlie, cuando te pusiste enferma Carlisle le llamó, pero ahora que estas bien quiere hablar contigo- Y me tendió el móvil.

- ¡Hola papá!- Realmente estaba emocionada de hablar con él.

- Hola cariño ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien con Alice?

- Bueno en realidad creo que es ella la que se lo esta pasando bien a mi costa- Repuse- y si ya estoy mejor, ya no me duele nada. ¿Qué tal están las cosas por allí? ¿Qué tal está Billy? ¿Y Jacob?

- Todo está bien por aquí, ya sabes nada interesante. Billy y Jacob están aquí, viendo un partido de baloncesto y…bueno me preguntaba si querías hablar con él.

- ¡Pásamelo!- Grité emocionada. Necesitaba oír su voz casi más que nada en este mundo.

- Vale vale- Agregó Charlie reprimiendo una risita.

- Hola Bella- Su voz sonaba realmente triste.

- Hola Jake ¿Qué tal todo por hay?

- Bueno, la verdad es que te hecho mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ti, no sabes cuanto.

- ¿Ya le has visto?- Repuso en un susurro furioso.

- Si pero las cosas no han sido como esperaba…

- Pues vuelve ya Bella ¡Yo siempre voy a estar esperándote! – Hasta por la línea telefónica era capaz de notar la ansiedad de sus palabras.

- Jacob yo…- No sabía que decirle, si todo esto terminaba como tenía la pinta de terminar, a mi regreso le necesitaría más que nunca. Había sido injusta con él desde el principio, nunca había marcado unos límites claros porque realmente en mi interior no sabía donde deberían estar con él, y le había hecho daño. Aunque una vocecita en mi cabeza seguía diciéndome que le quería, y que con él todo sería más fácil, el rostro de Edward era todo lo que conseguía imaginar a mi lado cada día de mi vida. Jacob era mi Sol pero Edward era mi mundo.

- No digas más lo entiendo. Llama pronto Bella. Vuelve pronto. Hasta luego. Te quiero- Y colgó sin darme tiempo siquiera de despedirme.

Rosalie y Alice me miraban extrañadas.

- Gracias Rosalie- Dije mientras le devolvía el teléfono.

Ella no me contestó, se limitó a decirle a Alice que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y como había llegado se fue.

- Esto Bella… ¿Quién demonios es Jacob?- Estaba segura que Alice había esperado a que Rosalie estuviera lo bastante lejos como para no poder oírnos para preguntármelo.

- Es un buen amigo, ha estado conmigo en los peores momentos desde que Edward se marchó.

- Bella he oído lo que te decía y no creo que eso lo diga un simple amigo…

- Bueno los límites nunca han estado muy marcados, pero yo nunca he querido nada con él que no fuera amistad Alice, simplemente es que él era el único capaz de hacerme sentir mejor, y hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Alice estaba abriendo la boca para decirme algo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de una forma tan brusca que hasta yo pude oírlo.

- Ya están aquí- Susurró.

Suspiré ¿Cuál sería la nueva sorpresa del día?

- Bella lo que ha decidido no te va a gustar, pero mantente firme, solo necesita recapacitar y darse cuenta de que lo mejor para ti no es esto, estoy segura de que su decisión esta motivada por lo que él piensa que es mejor para ti.

No me gustó nada lo que dijo Alice, pero salió tan rápido del cuarto que no tuve tiempo de preguntarla nada más.

Me miré en el espejo, realmente Alice era una artista.

Salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras, y cuando entre en el salón, allí estaban ellos, Edward y Tanya, cogidos de la mano.

_Bueno un capítulo más…parece que a Bella aún le queda…en el próximo capítulo tendrán unas palabras entre ellos…_

_¿Qué os esta pareciendo?_

_Como siempre dar las gracias a todas las personas que me leen y a todas las que dejan reviews, sobre todo a estas últimas, pues me animáis a continuar la historia y a subir capítulo rápido._

_Por favor dejad review y decidme que os parece!!_

_Gracias_

_Besitos_

_Pinchad Go!_


	9. Dolor

Oía los gritos de júbilo de Kate e Irina, y las felicitaciones de Carmen y Eleazar, como también veía la cara de desconcierto

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**9. DOLOR**

_**El sufrimiento es permanente, aislado y oscuro y posee la naturaleza de lo infinito.**_

Oía los gritos de júbilo de Kate e Irina, y las felicitaciones de Carmen y Eleazar, como también veía la cara de desconcierto de todos y cada uno de los Cullen.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No, no podía ser cierto…

Mire a Edward, sus ojos eran fríos y duros como el día que me abandonó en el bosque. Por su parte Tanya estaba más que sonriente y no soltaba la mano de Edward para nada.

Alice se giró y no se que fue exactamente lo que vio en mi cara, pero se levantó, me cogió por el brazo y me sacó de allí.

Una nebulosa negra me absorbió por completo. No estaba segura de donde me encontraba, solo sentía oleadas de dolor procedentes de cada parte de mi cuerpo, y oía de fondo un molesto ruido, eran como pequeños gritos ahogados y chirriantes. Puse más atención, y me di cuenta de que era yo. Las lágrimas no me permitían ver absolutamente nada, aunque tampoco tenía ya nada que ver, ya no me quedaba nada que sentir, estaba muerta.

No quería luchar, no quería levantarme de allá donde quiera que estuviese, solo quería que el dolor cesara y me dejara morir en paz, que me permitiera hundirme en la negrura y dejar de ser consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba.

_Sus manos entrelazadas_. Era lo único que veía, la única imagen que había en mi mente, ellos eran tan perfectos…el uno para el otro, y yo solo era una simple niña boba que se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien que no estaba a su alcance.

¿Cómo pude si quiera pensar que el me amó en algún momento? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de creer las palabras de su familia? Debería agradecer el tiempo que había permanecido conmigo, era más de lo que merecía y más de lo que nunca podría volver a tener.

Su piel, su rostro, sus labios cuando rozaban los míos, todo eso era mi cielo, era mi paraíso, era algo que nunca volvería.

Yo ya no valía nada…si cuando estaba en Forks parecía un desecho, la Bella de por aquel entonces le daba mil vueltas a la de ahora.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, Esme estaba sentada a mi lado en mi cama, acariciándome el cabello, y Alice simplemente tenía la vista fija en algún punto. Parecía estar ausente.

Quería estar sola, mejor dicho, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba dejar que el dolor me llevara y no quería que hubiera testigos.

- Dejadme sola por favor- Supliqué.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya no estaban en la habitación.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al balcón, no podía soportar pensar que quizá ellos estuvieran juntos sobre mí, en la habitación de Edward.

Me asomé y entre lágrimas distinguí una figura sentada en la nieve, no muy lejos de la casa, contemplando las montañas a la luz de las estrellas.

Su complexión, su cabello, todo él…Como no reconocerle, hay, frente a mi, se encontraba el amor de mi vida, el que había sido capaz de destruirme, no una, sino dos veces.

No se en que estaría pensando pero sentí un irrefrenable deseo de salir hay, a la nieve, y gritarle furiosa todo el daño que me había hecho fingiendo que me quería, haciéndome creer que me amaba, no podía soportar el dolor, necesitaba gritar, correr, alejarme, necesitaba expulsarlo o reventaría.

Bajé a toda prisa las escaleras, en el salón estaban todo el clan de Denali con Tanya, hablando supuse de la buena nueva, y no había rastro alguno de los Cullen.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y salí a un mar de nieve, oscuridad y frío.

Como buenamente pude rodeé el lateral izquierdo de la casa, impulsada por la ira que ahora movía cada uno de mis músculos.

Cuando estuve detrás de él comencé a correr como si me fuera la vida en ello, rezando para no tropezarme, pero cuando nos separaban unos escasos 50 metros su voz me detuvo.

- No te acerques más Bella.

Quedé paralizada, había extrañado tanto su voz, esa dulce voz, deseba tanto oírla, que no importaba lo que dijera mientras me hablara.

- ¿Por qué Edward, por qué?- La ira había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba súplica.

- Lo siento Bella, nunca quise hacerte daño- Su voz se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a abrirse paso de nuevo por mis ojos, como un torrente furioso, y empecé a hiperventilar.

- Otra vez no por favor…- Mi voz salía como pequeños sonidos guturales, no parecía ni siquiera que yo fuera la que hablaba, parecía más bien un ser de ultratumba. Exactamente en lo que me había convertido.

Avancé un poco más hasta él y esta vez no hizo nada para evitarlo. Cuando llegué a su lado ya no podía ni sostenerme en pie y me dejé caer sobre su espalda, abrazándolo por detrás.

Un gruñido escapo de su pecho, y entonces supe que no era la única que estaría llorando en esos momentos si los vampiros pudieran derramar lágrimas.

- Yo te amo por favor vuelve por favor- Estaba rogándole, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Sentía su cuerpo contra el mío, pero no hacía ademán de ponerme frente a él. Estaba agarrada a él como cuando corría conmigo a su espalda por el bosque.

Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese contacto, oh Dios, ¿Cómo podría seguir en pie si el no regresaba a mi lado?

No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer pero no podía separarme y dejar de sentir su cuerpo, si lo hacía me volvería loca.

Ambos estábamos inmersos en un mar de sollozos, cuando le di un suave beso en la espalda.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó y susurro un "lo siento", le di otro beso y entonces él llamó con un grito a Jasper.

Sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban por la espalda y un sentimiento de calma intentaba abrirse paso en mí, pero esta vez no había nada que hacer, no había suficiente paz en el mundo para que mi dolor desapareciera.

Me aferré con fuerza a la espalda de Edward, no podían separarnos, otra vez no, esto no podía ser verdad, no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando…

Sentía como Edward cada vez se convulsionaba más fuertemente, parecía a punto de hacerse añicos mientas mis brazos se negaban a soltarle, y entonces no pude resistir más, tiraban de mí con demasiada fuerza para mis estúpidos brazos humanos y me desprendí de él.

-¡NO!- Un alarido de dolor se escurrió de entre mis labios, y comencé a forcejear, necesitaba que me soltasen, necesitaba volver junto a él.

- Por favor no...- No podía parar de patalear en un intento que sabía que no serviría de nada por zafarme de los brazos de Jasper- ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!- Gritaba, no podía evitarlo, sabía que todos me estarían oyendo pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía soportarlo, necesitaba que él se diera la vuelta y viniera a por mi, necesitaba que el me rescatara del infierno en el que había caído, no podía seguir viviendo, no sin él…

Estaba dejando de ser un ser humano por momentos, me estaba convirtiendo en algo inerte, y cuando Jasper giró la esquina conmigo en brazos, y dejé de ver a Edward, me desmadejé, como una muñeca rota.

Mi cuerpo parecía el de una persona muerta, no sentía ninguna de mis extremidades, y por consiguiente no las movía. Mis párpados no respondían, así que no era capaz de cerrar los ojos. La única parte que sentía era mi corazón, sentía como se derretía, como se deformaba, como moría lentamente, mientras mi alma, rota en pedazos, divagaba por un mundo que no era el real.

Oía una melodía en mi cabeza, mi nana, la escuchaba claramente, como si él estuviera a mi lado tarareándomela y una sonrisa histérica apareció en mis labios.

Me llevaron ante Carlisle, y aunque podía oír las conversaciones de las personas que me rodeaban no era capaz de comprender su significado. Cuando se dirigían a mí, u oía mi nombre, intentaba contestar pero no podía.

El dolor me había superado, lo que tanto había estado temiendo durante estos meses era ahora mi realidad, y no quería volver a ella.

De repente su rostro cruzó por mi mente, como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase y mi alma se volvió loca, mi corazón no podía soportar otra arremetida así, no en estos momentos.

Oí como mis labios pronunciaban su nombre en un mar de gritos ahogados. Quería silenciarme, pero no podía, ya no tenía control alguno sobre mi cuerpo.

Ya no tenía control sobre nada.

_Me ha costado escribir este capítulo la verdad porque no es muy agradable que se diga pero…creo que era necesario para entender como se siente Bella. _

_No he puesto en ningún capítulo una frase como encabezamiento pero a partir de ahora creo que cada capi tendrá la suya…_

_Supongo que las cosas mejoraran, o al menos Bella se sentirá algo mejor no lo se…;P_

_Gracias a todos los que leéis de verdad, y sobre todo gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, gracias de corazón, hacéis que la historia siga adelante._

_¿os a gustado el capítulo?¿Que os esta pareciendo? Dejad reviews please!!_

_Pinchad Go!_

_Besitos_


	10. Determinación

Ella había vuelto a mí

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**10. DETERMINACIÓN**

_**Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. El instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia.**_

- ¿Bella me oyes?- Una voz intentaba abrirse paso a través de mi locura, pero no era del todo capaz- Voy a ponerte un tranquilizante, y luego van a darte un baño de agua caliente para ver si conseguimos que tus músculos dejen de estar agarrotados.

Sentí un leve pinchazo en mi brazo, y en cuestión de minutos una sensación de sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí.

Cuando desperté no me sentía mejor ni mucho menos, pero era capaz de controlar todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, así como mis acciones.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- No era capaz de reconocer la voz que me hablaba.

- Si, gracias- Mentí.

- Nunca quise que pasara esto.

Esas palabras me cogieron desprevenida, ¿Con quién estaba hablando? Abrí lentamente los ojos, que me dolían de tanto llorar, y la luz hizo que me quemaran.

Al principio pensé que realmente me había vuelto loca, luego que mis ojos estaban fallando o que tenía alucinaciones debido a lo que fuera que me había dado Carlisle la noche anterior. No podía creerlo. Sentada junto a mí estaba Tanya.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Soné muy descortés, pero la verdad poco me importaba ya ser amable con nadie.

- Alice y Esme han ido al pueblo a comprar comida para ti, Emmet y Rosalie están buscando a Edward, desde que…bueno desde que Jasper os separó anoche no hemos sabido nada de él, Jasper dijo que no soportaba la intensidad de tus emociones y se ha ido un rato y Carlisle está trabajando en el hospital.

- No te he preguntado por los Cullen, te he preguntado que haces aquí- Estaba siendo una completa mal educada, y aunque sabía que Tanya no era una mala persona, la odiaba por estar con Edward, por estar con el amor de mi vida.

- Bueno, alguien tenía que cuidarte y yo me ofrecí.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Eres alguien importante para Edward, y él es alguien importante para mí.

¿Esto era una especie de broma macabra? La "novia" (el dolor comenzaba a ser abrumante cada vez que volvía a pensar en mi actual situación, cada vez que me daba cuenta de que esto no era un mal sueño) de Edward estaba sentada junto a mi cama cuidándome, precisamente ella, que era la culpable de todo lo que me estaba pasando, bueno ambos eran culpables, pero a él no era capaz de odiarle, así que todo el peso de la situación recaía sobre ella.

- Parece que estás mucho mejor- Al ver que no contestaba, debió sentir la necesidad de intentar entablar conversación conmigo con otro tema.

Silencio. Si esperaba que me pusiera a conversar con ella lo llevaba claro ¿Es qué acaso Tanya estaba más loca que yo?

- Bella no lo hagas más difícil, demasiado complicado es ya.

¿Qué yo no lo hiciera más difícil? Cada palabra que decía me hacía pensar detenidamente en lo mete patas que podía llegar a ser la muchacha.

En cuanto comprendió que no pensaba dirigirme a ella, una chispa furiosa llameó en sus ojos.

- ¡Venga Bella! ¡Bastante estoy soportando ya! ¡Te estas quedando en MI casa!- Hizo un especial énfasis en la palabra MI- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me constó arrancarle una sonrisa a Edward? ¡Meses! ¡Meses!, y de repente llegamos y te ve, y todo el trabajo y el tiempo invertido en hacerle sentirse mejor se va a la mierda ¡Por tú culpa! Y ahora que ha decidido darme una oportunidad, no tienes otra cosa que hacer que poner a llorar suplicándole, haciéndole sentir todavía peor, ¡Haciendo que vuelva a irse!

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿Pero quién se creía que era? Una nueva sensación hizo mella en mí, renovándome las fuerzas, y sin darme cuenta comencé a gritar tan o más alto que ella.

- ¡¿Qué yo he hecho que?! ¡Él fue el que me abandonó! ¡La culpa de todo esto es suya! ¡Yo soy la que se siente mal!, ¡Yo soy la que lo perdió todo sin comprender porque!, ¡Yo soy la que ahora le esta viendo con otra! ¡Él me hizo creer que me amaba!

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras, unas pequeñas lágrimas perladas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Creo que en ese momento a Tanya le dio miedo que me pusiera como la noche anterior, al fin y al cabo, debería estar cuidándome, no provocándome otra crisis.

Salió en silencio de la habitación, al parecer pensó que me cuidaba mejor en la distancia. Tenía razón.

Decidí darme una rápida ducha y comenzar a empaquetar mis cosas, cuando Alice volviera le pediría que me llevara a Anchorage, y mañana estaría de nuevo en casa.

Ya no había motivos para quedarse. Edward había efectuado su elección, y aunque la noche anterior sentí que me quería, no podía permanecer más tiempo en casa de Tanya, además sabía que Edward no cambiaría de decisión, él ya la había elegido a ella, como yo estuve a punto de hacerlo con Jacob, y estaba segura, pues yo habría hecho lo mismo, que una vez dada la oportunidad, no sería capaz de quitársela, por mucho que a quien amara fuera yo.

El agua caliente desentumeció aún más mis músculos, algo que agradecí profundamente.

Cuando salí de la ducha, Alice estaba sentada en mi cama.

- ¡Por Dios Alice que susto me has dado!

- ¿Qué pasa que ahora has decidido comenzar a tener miedo a los vampiros?- Dijo sonriente.

¿Por qué sonreía? No creo que hubiera motivo alguno para hacer eso en estos momentos.

- Muy graciosa- Repliqué- Cuando termine de hacer la maleta me llevaras al aeropuerto.

No era una pregunta.

- ¿Estás loca? Ahora no puedes irte.

- ¿A no? ¿Por qué? Venga Alice, sorpréndeme.

- Por que si te vas, entonces perderás todo lo que has conseguido viniendo.

- ¿Entonces si me voy Edward dejará a Tanya?- ¿Qué pasaba, todos estaban locos desde anoche o que? Con mi vuelta solo había propiciado que Edward le diera su oportunidad, era consciente de ello.

- No Bella, pero después de lo de anoche…nunca había visto a Edward así, bueno a ti tampoco, nos asustaste mucho.

-¿Y…?- Quería que fuera al grano.

- No soy capaz de ver con claridad el futuro de Edward, no se lo que va a decidir, hay momentos, la mayoría, en los que le veo con Tanya, pero hay otros, en los que le veo de nuevo junto a ti.

Una punzada de esperanza se abrió paso a través del dolor.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer Alice?- No era una pregunta irónica en contra de lo que pudiera parecer, ante la expectativa de poder volver con Edward haría cualquier cosa.

- Bueno, de momento quedarte. Él te ama, por mucho que ahora te cueste creerlo, y alejarse de ti es algo que le cuesta la vida, no se lo pongas más fácil, si tu estás aquí es más probable que caiga en alguna de las fisuras de su autocontrol.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer, soportar verle junto a ella todo el tiempo hasta que no pueda más?

- Algo parecido.

- Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

- Nunca he dicho que esto fuera a ser un camino de rosas, pero si estas aquí, Edward, seguramente volverá tu lado, aunque hasta que consigamos eso, las cosas no te van a resultar agradables. Tú decides si te vale la pena.

- Todo lo que conlleve volver a estar junto a Edward vale la pena Alice, ya lo sabes.

- Pues entonces simplemente no te vayas.

- ¿Y cómo voy a ser capaz de recuperarle? Mira a Tanya y mírame a mí…

- Dios Bella a veces puedes resultar realmente cabezona. Tanya podrá ser muy guapa, nadie te lo niega, pero tú no es que seas un monstruito ni nada parecido, además tienes algo que ella nunca podrá tener.

- ¿Y eso es…?- No sabía con que saldría en esos momentos Alice, pero estaba impaciente por saber que era ese algo que Tanya nunca podría tener.

- Es evidente Bella, tú tienes el corazón de Edward.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Entonces por qué le ha dado la oportunidad a Tanya justo ahora que nos hemos reencontrado?- Después de lo de la noche anterior sabía que el me quería, sentí su dolor a través del mío, sentí como me necesitaba al igual que yo a él, pero en el caso de que todo esto fuera cierto, y no fruto de mi desesperación, no entendía que hacía con Tanya.

- Parece mentira que no conozcas a mi hermano Bella, él cree que lo más seguro para ti es estar lejos de nosotros, cosa que es una absoluta estupidez, pero si algo tenéis en común es que los dos sois unos cabezones.

- Aún así no entiendo que pinta ella en todo esto.

- Bueno, creo que él pensó que si le veías al lado de otra persona, y era capaz de hacerte creer que era feliz sin ti, tú te marcharías y no querrías volver a verle.

De pronto una bombilla se encendió en mi mente, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Había muchos indicios de que lo que Alice había dicho era cierto, incluso antes de que ella lo dijera con palabras. Ahora muchas cosas tenían lógica, muchas piezas encajaban.

O sea que a eso estaba jugando Edward ¿No?, si creía que me rendiría tan fácilmente es que no conocía lo testaruda que era en realidad, y sabiendo que él me amaba como lo sabía, teniendo en cuenta que tendría la inestimable ayuda de parte de algunos de los Cullen, pensaba poner toda la carne en el asador.

La determinación apareció en mis ojos, y la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó. Ya no había cabida en mi para más lágrimas, ahora todo lo que necesitaba era un plan, y mostrarme fuerte ante Edward.

- Necesitamos un plan- Le dije a Alice.

- Lo se, necesitamos minar su autocontrol, y te aseguro que lo conseguiremos, ¿Dejarás que te ayude?

- ¿En qué estás pensando Alice?

- Tú solo dime, ¿Te pondrás en mis manos?

- Soy toda tuya- Contesté.

_Hola! Bueno, creo que después de ver a Bella tan mal, y lo triste que se estaba poniendo todo, era tiempo de que empezara a haber algo más divertido, o al menos no tan triste._

_La Bella que conozco de los libros, es alguien fuerte, y que daría cualquier cosa por Edward, y creo que aún en el fic no había mostrado nada de la fortaleza de Bella, y a partir de ahora este rasgo estará algo más presente._

_¿Qué os parece el giro de la historia? No va a ser una comedia claro esta, pero por algunos capítulos no habrá tanta tristeza. _

_¿os está gustando? ¿Qué pensáis?_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, y sobre todo a todos los que dejáis reviews, ¡Hacéis que la historia siga adelante! Así que, muchas gracias a__** Impassegirl89, Hik-y, Pascualaplop, nonblondes, ediyu, Sweet.Cullen, Lygher, Penelope-BallyCastle, Citus, Plinka anly772 y Belencullenss.**__ Espero que sigáis dejando reviews, y espero poder añadir nombres de gente nueva a mis agradecimientos! _

_Besitos y Pinchad Go!_


	11. La nana

Sabía que cualquier plan trazado por Alice incluiría inevitablemente sesión de maquillaje y peluquería diaria, intuía que más

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**11. LA NANA**

_**El arte de la música es el que más cercano se halla de las lágrimas y los recuerdos.**_

Sabía que cualquier plan trazado por Alice incluiría inevitablemente sesión de maquillaje y peluquería diaria, intuía que más que como beneficio a mi relación con Edward, como pago y forma de entretenimiento para ella, y aunque realmente lo odiaba, estar más guapa no sería nada negativo, pero a decir verdad me estaba resultando demasiado exasperante, le faltaba teñirme el pelo de rubio y regalarme un descapotable rosa para convertirme en su Barbie particular, además aún no me había dicho nada de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Aún no había mencionado ninguna parte del plan que no tuviera que ver con cosméticos y ropa.

- Esto Alice- Dije mientras intentaba no mover ningún músculo de la cara debajo de la horrible mascarilla que me había puesto para dejar más radiante mi piel- Aún no me has comentado que vamos a hacer, no creo que el hecho de que Edward me vea cada día con un color de uñas distinto le haga dejar a Tanya y volver conmigo.

- Ups, me había olvidado por completo de contarte el resto- Alice me miró con cara de vergüenza, y yo decidí dejarlo pasar.

- Continúa.

- Está bien, lo primero que he pensado que deberíamos hacer, es no dejarle olvidar lo mucho que te sigue echando de menos, incluso ahora que estás aquí, por lo que he pensado que una pequeña recordatoria no le vendría nada mal.

- ¿Y para ello…?- Odiaba cuando esperaba a que adivinara lo que pensaba.

- Pues para empezar le vas a poner el CD con tú nana en su reproductor, con una nota, para cuando llegue a su cuarto.

- Alice, lo primero es que no tengo el CD que me regaló por mi cumpleaños, no se que diablos hizo con todos vuestros regalos, lo segundo es que no sabemos cuando va a volver, y lo tercero es que probablemente Tanya este en su cuarto, o entre en él, y no creo que si viera lo que hay no hiciera nada por modificarlo.

- Bella Bella parece mentira, lo primero es que yo tengo una copia del CD, lo segundo es que Edward no tardará más que un par de horas en llegar, y lo tercero, y más importante, es que Tanya no tiene permiso para entrar en el cuarto de Edward, nadie lo tiene, y no entra en los planes de ella desacatar la orden de intimidad de él, algo que por supuesto tú si harás.

Me quedé sin palabras, Alice pensaba en absolutamente todo.

- Ah, y también le dejarás esto sobre la cama- Y sin decir nada más me tiró mi camisa azul que tanto gustaba a Edward, que seguramente habría sacado de la maleta.

- Alice eres maquiavélica- Le dije con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro- Pero precisamente por eso creo que te quiero tanto.

- Gracias gracias- Contestó mientras fingía hacer reverencias a un público inexistente- Y ahora ponte la ropa que te he dejado preparada y haz lo que te he dicho, tienes el CD sobre la cama, y deberías dejarle una nota para asegurarte que encienda el reproductor. Mientras tú lo haces yo entretendré a Tanya para que ni siquiera sospeche la que se le viene encima.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación. Me vestí rápidamente y me miré en el espejo, estaba espectacular, Alice era toda una artista nunca me cansaría de repetirlo.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, estaba nerviosa por Tanya e impaciente por poner en marcha "nuestro" plan.

Cuando entré en su habitación todo estaba como la última vez, en perfecto orden, como él. Olía a él como la otra vez, todo estaba impregnado de su olor, así que me apresuré, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo allí sin comenzar a sentir de nuevo el terrible dolor que estaba luchando por instaurarse de nuevo en mi desde que desperté.

Metí el CD en el reproductor, lo dejé preparado por la canción, y escribí una rápida nota que dejé sobre este. No sabía que poner, así que al final decidí ser lo más escueta posible, no tenía la mente lo suficientemente clara aún como para andar escribiendo cartitas de amor.

_Enciéndelo. Te amo._

_Bella_

Dejé la camisa sobre su sofá, en un lugar bien a la vista, y salí de allí.

Cuando bajé al salón, Alice estaba hablando con Tanya sobre la última colección de París de no se que diseñador, y Esme estaba leyendo. Cuando me vio me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

- Estás preciosa cariño.

- Gracias- Dije tímidamente, mientras me ruborizaba, odiaba hacerlo, y más aún sabiendo que ellos percibían estas reacciones de forma más intensa que el resto de la gente.

- Me alegra que hayas decidido bajar Bella, eso significa que estás mucho mejor- Tanya había interrumpido su conversación con Alice para decir esto, de una forma tan sincera, que no fui capaz de dudar de sus palabras.

No me dio tiempo a contestar, cuando Esme me estaba preguntando si quería comer algo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sin ingerir ningún tipo de alimento, pero lo cierto es que estaba más que hambrienta, así que asentí y me dirigí con ella hasta la cocina.

- Después de lo de anoche pensé que querrías marcharte cuanto antes, pero Alice me ha dicho que has decidido quedarte con nosotros algo más de tiempo.

- Así es- Corroboré.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra cielo, y entre tú y yo, espero que cuando vuelvas, volvamos todos juntos.

Las palabras de Esme me llenaron el corazón de alegría, ella era como una madre para mí, desde que la conocí siempre la había sentido como tal, y para ella, estaba segura, yo era como una hija más; pero ella conocía de mucho antes a Tanya, y en el fondo temía que la prefiriera a ella para Edward que ha mí, por lo que saber que aún seguía queriéndome como siempre, que aún me veía del mismo modo, me hizo sentir una profunda dicha.

- Estoy segura de que Edward entrará en razón, aunque tarde algún tiempo, así que no te rindas nunca Bella, los dos os queréis y debéis estar juntos.

- Gracias Esme, eso espero yo también, aunque en cierto modo me siento algo mal por Tanya- Y era cierto, al fin y al cabo, Tanya no era una mala persona, y si todo salía bien, ella pagaría los platos por las malas decisiones de Edward y mías.

- Yo quiero mucho a Edward, ya lo sabes, es mi hijo, pero no me gusta lo que está haciendo con ella, creo que no es consciente del daño que puede hacerla, ni del daño que te hace a ti, aunque siempre le apoyaré en todo, decida lo que decida. Ya se dará cuenta de que está cometiendo un error, y estoy segura de que en ese momento lo hará todo de la manera más correcta posible para poder arreglarlo.

- Estoy segura de que así será.

Esme tenía razón, dudaba mucho de que Edward fuera realmente consciente de que se le estaban escapando las cosas de las manos, y sin duda sufriría al ver el daño que nos estaba inflingiendo a ambas, pero, a ser posible, allí estaría yo para ser su sostén, para ayudarle en todo lo que hiciera falta, quizá por una vez, conseguiría ser su superman.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entraron Rosalie, Emmet, Edward y Jasper, con el que por lo que pude oír, se habían encontrado cuando estaban de regreso.

Tanya salió disparada hacia Edward, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

En ese momento creí caer presa otra vez de la histeria, pero no se como, la voz de Alice surgió a mis espaldas, y en un susurro apenas audible me dijo:

- Tranquila, nadie dijo que sería fácil- Y así recordándome por lo que debía mantenerme fuerte, fui capaz de, a duras penas, soportar la situación, ya tendría tiempo por la noche en mi habitación de llorar todo lo que necesitase.

Edward le devolvió el beso, y se disculpó, mientras salía derecho hacia su cuarto. Tanya hizo el amago de seguirle, pero este muy cortésmente le dejó claro que quería estar solo.

Con la excusa de ir a mi cuarto a por algo para ponerme encima, pues hacía bastante frío, subí hasta la puerta del suyo, y pegué la oreja a la puerta. Lo más probable es que él supiera que estaba allí, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que hacía lo que teníamos previsto.

De repente, antes de lo que creí posible, la nana invadió toda la habitación, es más, estaba a tal volumen, que había invadido toda la planta. Un gruñido tan sumamente fuerte que fui capaz de oír hasta donde me encontraba, salió de su pecho, este era sin duda alguna de dolor, pero, en contra de lo que pensé que haría, no apagó la música, siguió escuchándola.

Iba a entrar, no me gustaba que se sintiera mal, y menos por mi causa, pero una fría mano atrapó la mía antes de que fuera capaz de abrir la puerta, y me arrastró con suma delicadeza hasta la primera planta. Cuando estuvimos allí, y Edward no podía oírnos me dijo:

- No lo hagas Bella, necesita darse cuenta de muchas cosas, necesita pensar, lo mejor es que le dejes solo, ya tendrás tiempo de consolarle, pero no ahora.

- Está bien Alice- Quería oponer resistencia, pero en mi fuero interno sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Edward no salió en todo el día de su cuarto, y cuando Tanya o algún otro intentaba entrar, él se negaba con evasivas.

La nana estuvo sonando continuamente, una y otra vez, sin parar.

Me resultaba increíblemente difícil saber que estábamos en la misma casa y no ir a verle, no acercarme a él, pero Alice tenía razón.

Cuando, bien entrada la noche, sentí que no podía más, decidí irme a mi cuarto a acostarme. Su beso con Tanya estaba torturándome lentamente.

Sobre la cama, con una pulcra letra había una notita.

_No me lo hagas más difícil aún,_

_no podré soportarlo._

_Edward_

Decía que no quería que se lo hiciera más difícil, cierto, pero la nana seguía sonando, podía oírla desde allí, y no había rastro alguno de mi camisa en mi cuarto. Sin duda íbamos por el buen camino. Alice era todo un genio.

Me metí en la cama, y me dormí increíblemente rápido, con la nota de Edward en la mano, una sonrisa en la boca, y mi nana de fondo bañándome los oídos.

_Bueno ya ha dado comienzo el plan…y no todo lo que Alice y Bella se proponen será tan inocente…_

_Como siempre agradecer a todos los que leéis que lo hagáis, y sobre todo y por encima de todas las cosas agradecerles a __**Impassegirl89, Hik-y, Pascualaplop, nonblondes, Lygher, Plinka anly772, Belencullenss, pilikali y Dark warrior 1000,**__ sus comentarios, espero no decepcionaros con el plan que se está poniendo en marcha… Gracias a vosotros sigue esto adelante!!y también por su puesto a __**ediyu, sweet.cullen, penelope-BallyCastle, y citus, **__que aunque no han dejado reviews en este capi si lo han hecho anteriormente, y espero de verdad volverlas a ver por los reviews de los capis siguientes y de este…:)_

_¿Qué os esta pareciendo de momento el fic? ¿Y el plan?_

_Besitos!!_

_Pinchad go!!_


	12. AcciónReacción

-¡Todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**12. ACCIÓN-REACCIÓN**

_**Los celos cuando son furiosos, producen más crímenes que el interés y ambición.**_

_**La cólera no nos permite saber lo que hacemos y menos aún lo que decimos.**_

-¡Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca!- Un grito me despertó, y en un segundo estaba en brazos de Alice, dando saltitos por la habitación.

Centró su vista en mi mano, que aún sujetaba la nota de Edward, y me la arrancó para leerla.

-¿No es esto genial Bella?

Sonreí. Realmente era magnífico.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy va a hacer un buen día y hemos decidido hacer una excursión- Mi cara pasó a ser de pánico ¿Cómo iba a salir de paseo con catorce vampiros? Cuando yo quisiera llegar a donde quiera que fuéramos, ellos llevarían horas ya en la casa de vuelta- Oh vamos no pongas esa cara, esto forma parte del plan, alguien tendrá que llevarte, y me he asegurado de que ningún Cullen acepte la tarea, y está claro que los de Denali no lo harán, así que la única persona que queda es…

- ¡Edward!- Chillé.

- ¡Exacto!- Alice se unió a mis grititos- Me está gustando esto de poner a prueba a Edward…resulta increíblemente divertido torturar a su tan bien instaurado autocontrol.

- Bueno, pero supongo que antes de irnos… ¿Verdad? - Sabía perfectamente lo que tocaba, y quería que pasase lo antes posible, no veía el momento de volver a estar cerca de él.

- Bueno, para hoy he pensado que una coleta no te vendría mal…sino te despeinarías muchísimo en el viaje y…- Desconecté. Total, Alice hablaba más para si misma que para mí, así que empecé a regodearme en lo que sucedería en un rato.

Dos horas después, cuando Alice decidió que estaba lo suficientemente presentable para el mundo, salimos de la habitación. La verdad es que, como siempre, me había dejado perfecta.

Bajamos a la cocina, a desayunar. Bueno al menos yo.

Cuando entramos, Esme estaba allí, con un cuenco de cereales con leche ya preparado para mí.

Me estuvieron diciendo que estaría todo el día nublado pero que no llovería, al menos no hasta la tarde, así que iríamos hasta lo alto de una de las montañas más cercanas, que por lo que comentaban, tenía unas preciosas vistas a un lago.

Cuando hube terminado de desayunar, las tres juntas fuimos al salón, donde estaban todos esperándonos, y cuando digo todos, digo todos.

Edward tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro, que no supe interpretar, y me miraba con desaliento, aunque no quise darle importancia y le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas, que él simplemente correspondió apartando la vista. Estaba comenzando a cansarme, si me paraba a pensarlo, yo debería ser la enfadada, y no la que estuviera luchando como una loca por recuperarle, pero ¿Acaso ahí algo más irracional que el amor?

Tanya estaba a su lado, de su mano, y cuando el giró el rostro le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportar esta situación. Alice, como siempre tan atenta a mis reacciones, me dio un fuerte apretón en la mano, con lo que consiguió tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para que no me pusiera a soltar improperios.

- Bueno que, si ya estamos todos ¿Vayámonos no?- Emmet interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Estoy de acuerdo- Susurró Rosalie a su lado- No se que hacemos aquí todos parados.

- Esto…¿Quién llevará a Bella?- Alice acababa de poner en marcha el plan, y yo le estaba agradecida por ello, si ella no lo hubiera dicho, yo no habría sido capaz, y ya me veía corriendo detrás de ellos como un perro detrás de un coche.

Todos se miraron, sabíamos que ningún Cullen que no fuera Edward lo haría o pagaría caras las consecuencias, solo nos quedaba esperar que nadie de Denali fuera tan generoso como para hacer el favor.

- Yo lo haré- Como no. Tenía que ser ella la que lo estropeara todo.

- ¿Estás segura Tanya? – Alice la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

- Claro, no hay problema, si nadie más se ofrece, no creo que la chica quiera ir andando.

Genial, no solo quería llevarme, sino que encima estaba siendo amable. Empecé a sentir una profunda compasión por ella, y en ese momento fui consciente de que no quería hacerla daño.

Entre tanto, Alice le mandaba miradas furibundas a Edward, que por otro lado, no hacía más que mirar al suelo, hasta que por fin abrió la boca.

- Creo que será mejor que la lleve yo, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Una emoción me embargó por dentro, desde que había conocido el plan de Alice para aquel día anhelaba como nunca el contacto con su piel, pero no creí en el fondo de mi interior que él fuera a aceptar. Una parte de mi se veía cargada por Alice todo el camino.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Contestó Tanya.

- Claro.

- Bueno si es lo que quieres…- Un atisbo de decepción apareció en el rostro de Tanya, pero antes de darme cuenta esta ya lucía de nuevo una sonrisa- En marcha- Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la puerta.

- Todo va a salir bien- Me susurró Alice al oído.

- Eso espero- Contesté mientas me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Una vez que todos hubimos salido, Edward se colocó delante de mí, sin mirarme a la cara, y me hizo señas para que subiera.

Conseguí a duras penas, y con algo de su ayuda colocarme, y en ese momento, apareció Tanya.

- Te veo arriba cariño, no tardes- Y delante de mis narices, le plantó el beso más largo que le había visto darle.

Me encogí de dolor en la espalda de Edward, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, eso era cierto, pero no supuse que sería tan difícil.

Sentía el frío de su piel, y sentía sus músculos, sentía sus brazos a mi alrededor, protegiéndome, como había hecho siempre, y por unos instantes, olvidé todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue, me sentía como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, como si siguiéramos juntos, como si Tanya no existiera.

- ¿Lista?- Su voz me daba nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante, costara lo que costara.

- Claro- Contesté. Con un poco de suerte, este paseo acabaría como el primero que me dio a su velocidad.

Me agarré a él con toda la fuerza que pude, no por miedo a caer, sino para sentirle más aún junto a mí.

Cuando llegamos, demasiado pronto a mi parecer, Edward me dejó delicadamente en el suelo, y acabamos el uno frente al otro.

Sus manos aprisionaban las mías, y a través de sus ojos se podía ver la lucha interna que se estaba liberando en él. Me perdí en sus perfectos ojos, deseando que ese instante no terminara nunca, mientras nuestros labios cada vez se aproximaban más y más.

- Vaya, eres realmente rápido, incluso con carga- El tono de Tanya distaba mucho del que utilizaba habitualmente para hablar conmigo o referirse a mí, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella lo había visto todo, y sabía perfectamente que yo trataba de reconquistarle.

No es que fuera algo muy difícil de ver desde el principio, pero creo que en el fondo ella no pensó que yo pudiera tener posibilidades reales, aunque al vernos en esa situación, era visible que se había replanteado las cosas, y por su actitud dejó claro que no me lo pondría más fácil de lo que yo se lo ponía a ella, al fin y al cabo, ella era, por mucho que me costara admitirlo, la actual pareja de Edward.

- Bella no es una carga, no me gusta que hables así, ya lo sabes- La voz de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos. ¿Estaba defendiéndome ante Tanya?

- No quería que sonara así, lo siento Bella, sabéis que no era mi intención ser grosera.

Sus palabras debieron ser ciertas, porque no se lo que pensaría exactamente en esos momentos, pero en el rostro de Edward apareció una sonrisa, y soltó mis manos para tomar las de ella.

- Tienes razón- Susurró al oído de Tanya.

Me quedé allí, plantada, sin saber que hacer o donde ir, cuando unos brazos me aprisionaron y me lanzaron por el aire.

- ¿Qué tal el viajecito?

- Genial Emmet, y ahora si no te importa me gustaría volver de una pieza- Le dije indicándole que me devolviera al suelo.

- Pues si que estás susceptible tú hoy- Respondió mientas me colocaba en mi posición inicial-¿Por qué no miras el paisaje que tienes delante de ti y te relajas? Te vendría bastante bien- Y dicho esto fue a sentarse junto a Rosalie.

Caminé unos pocos pasos, subiendo la pequeña cuesta que me separa de todos los demás, cuando apareció ante mis ojos uno de los paisajes más bonitos que había visto en mi vida.

Al pie de una pequeña ladera se encontraba un inmenso lago, recubierto de hielo y rodeado de vegetación. El lugar transpiraba paz por cada uno de sus costados.

Las parejas de el clan de Denali estaban sentadas de manera escalonada, unas más cerca del lago y otras más cerca de mí, todas observando este y tomadas de la mano.

Los Cullen estaban de la misma manera, y Edward y Tanya estaban peligrosamente cerca de mí haciendo lo mismo que los demás.

Tanya transpiraba amor por Edward por cada uno de los poros de su perfecta piel, y era la única, a parte de mí, que no miraba al lago.

Ella le miraba a él con una profunda admiración y respeto, con amor, y en aquel momento me sentí pequeña ante ella, no por meras diferencias físicas, sino porque se la veía tan pura, tan enamorada, que no pude sentir otra cosa que no fuera profunda lástima, por ella, por mí, por la situación que nos había tocado vivir a ambas. Fuera cual fuera el resultado del plan, no sería en ningún caso justo para ninguna de las dos.

Estaba empezando a sentirme realmente mal, cuando, rompiendo la quietud del paisaje, el móvil de Alice comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Si?...Claro enseguida se pone.

Alice me tendió el teléfono.

- ¿Es para mí?- Pregunté sorprendida. No podía ser Charlie, pues había hablado con él el día anterior y habíamos quedado en hablar mañana.

- ¿Tú que crees?- Me contestó impaciente Alice.

Alice, Jasper, Edward y Tanya estaban girados hacia mí, esperando saber quien era la persona que llamaba, así que cogí el teléfono y contesté.

-¿Hola?

- Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no te moleste que te llame, pero Charlie me dio el teléfono y estaba preocupado, él dice que estás bien, pero necesito oírlo de tus labios para quedarme más tranquilo…

- ¡Jacob! ¡Oh cielos cuanto me alegra oír tu voz!- Le corté. En esos momentos, en los que me sentía realmente fuera de lugar, necesitaba a mi sol personal para hacer todo menos duro. No quiero decir que no agradeciera la ayuda de Alice, pero solo él podía sacarme una sonrisa y hacerme olvidar ante esa situación.

La cara de Edward se tensó, mientras que la de Tanya se convirtió en la de una persona gratamente sorprendida.

Alice me miró como si realmente no se esperara la llamada, y Jasper, simplemente, ante la intensidad de todas las emociones concentradas, se levantó y se fue.

- ¿Entonces estás bien Bella? No me gustan los Cullen, quiero que vuelvas ahora mismo o iré yo a buscarte.

- No digas tonterías Jake, no creo que tú también estés comenzando a creer en las estúpidas- Pero ciertas, pensé para mí- leyendas de tu padre ¿Verdad?

- No son estúpidas leyendas Bella, y lo sabes, pero cuéntame ¿Te están tratando bien por allí?

- Claro Jake ya sabes lo buenos que son todos ellos conmigo, y por allí ¿Qué tal va todo?

- Genial, como siempre…- Sonaba a mentira, pero decidí no insistir, estaba muy contenta de poder hablar con él, y no quería que todo terminara en una pelea por una tontería- ¿Y con Edward que tal?- Continuó.

- Bueno…- Necesitaba contarle la verdad, aún a sabiendas de que tanto Edward como Tanya, y también Alice me escuchaban, es más, incluso era probable que estuvieran escuchando también lo que Jake me decía- Él ahora tiene pareja- Mi voz se quebró al pronunciar estas palabras.

- ¿Qué?- Sonaba realmente asombrado- ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué demonios no vuelves entonces? Se que sentiste algo cuando te besé Bella, me devolviste el beso, y ya sabes que yo aún estoy esperándote…

No pude escuchar como terminaba la frase, pues unas frías manos me arrancaron el teléfono y lo tiraron lejos.

Podía sentir el aliento de Edward golpeándome la cara.

- ¿Qué él que?

- Bueno…- Me estaba sonrojando como nunca lo había hecho- Nos besamos el día antes de que yo viniera aquí pero…- Un momento, no tenía por que darle ninguna clase de explicación, él se besaba delante de mí con Tanya y yo no había dicho nada al respecto.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? – Se notaba en cada uno de los átomos de Edward que estaba realmente triste y… ¿Celoso?

No tenía derecho a estar celoso, precisamente él, que me había abandonado, y que ahora me restregaba su romance por las narices, me estaba haciendo sentirme mal por algo de lo que ni siquiera yo fui consciente hasta que sucedió.

Como en otras ocasiones, la rabia se apoderó de mí, y no medí las palabras que salían de mi boca.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a preguntar eso Edward Cullen?! ¡Tú que ahora estás con Tanya delante de mis narices sin importarte mis sentimientos! ¡¿Qué clase de juego te crees que estás jugando?!

- ¡Si él te besó y tú le correspondiste, y Edward ahora esta conmigo! ¿Por qué no vuelves a Forks y nos dejas vivir?- La voz de Tanya parecía proceder de un mundo paralelo, estaba ajena a que había alguien más que no fuera Edward a mi alrededor, y sus palabras terminaron por agotar la poca paciencia que me quedaba, así que me giré hacia ella y la conteste.

- ¡¿Y que crees que de ese modo él te querría más?! ¡No descargues conmigo tus frustraciones! ¡No es mi culpa si él no te ama!

Inmediatamente después de decirlo me arrepentí. Había sido cruel con ella, y no lo merecía.

El rostro de Tanya se descompuso y hubiera caído de rodillas, de no ser porque Edward la sostuvo en sus brazos, y salio corriendo con ella así, en dirección a la casa.

De este modo se dio por finalizada la pelea, así como la excursión.

Alice me llevó de vuelta, sin mediar palabra conmigo, sabía que no estaba enfadada, pero si pensativa, y no quería interrumpirla.

Cuando llegamos decidí que tomaría una ducha y después subiría a pedir perdón a Edward. Luego buscaría a Tanya y haría lo mismo con ella.

Terminé de ducharme y me vestí rápidamente, enfilando ansiosa las escaleras al tercer piso.

Cuando llegué me detuve ante su puerta. Puse suavemente la mano en el pomo y abrí.

Pude oír como Alice, en un grito ahogado y angustioso, ahora lejano, procedente de otro mundo, desde el otro lado de la planta me decía que no abriera, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ni en mil años hubiera podido creer el espectáculo que ahora me mostraban mis ojos.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá dándome la espalda, aunque en cuanto sintió mi presencia se dio la vuelta para mirarme espantado.

Delante de él, y con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, se encontraba Tanya, vestida tan solo con un conjunto de ropa interior.

_La cosa se va poniendo más interesante…jejejje Creo que voy a empezar a ser mala…Solo os diré que no todo es lo que parece…_

_He puesto dos frases por que creo que ambas se entienden en el contexto del capítulo._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, y sobretodo, muchas gracias a __**Impassegirl89, **__que me enterado que se va unos días de vacaciones con sus amigas, y le deseo desde aquí que se lo pase genial y disfrute mucho!! a__**Hik-y,**__(Espero ser realmente capaz de sacar de las casillas a todos…:P)a__** Pascualaplop,**__(la idea de los celos no está nada mal… de hecho creo que Edward a mostrado en el capi que no es de piedra…jejjeje)a__** nonblondes,**__(cualquier plan de Alice creo que tiene ese toque de inocencia y picardía tan característicoXD)a__**, Plinka anly772,**__(Gracias, lo de nana me enterneció mucho en el libro, y creo que era algo que tenía que aparecer inevitablemente, es como no se, la insignia del amor que Edward siente por Bella)a__** Belencullenss,**__(Bueno creo que en este capi ya se ve que Tanya se va a hacer ver…)__** pilikali**__(los malévolos planes de la inocente cada día serán menos inocentes…todo lo que la situación requiera)____a__** Dark warrior 1000,**__(Próximamente, si es lo que queréis, haré un capi de Edward POV) __**,**__a__** sweet.cullen**__(No pasa nada jejej yo también tengo padres que me castigan, aunque sea mayorcita, pero me alegra un montón tenerte de vuelta)a__** penelope-BallyCastle,**__(Espero que te lo hayas pasado genial en tu viaje!! y estoy muy contenta de tenerte de nuevo por estos lares!!) Por vosotros esto sigue adelante!!_

_Y también dar las gracias a __**Ediyu, **__a__** Lygher y **__a__** Citus**__, que aunque no han dejado review en este capi si lo han hecho en otros, ¡Espero teneros pronto de vuelta! _

_y también espero poder añadir gente nueva a los agradecimientos!!_

_¿Qué os está pareciendo el fic? ¿Y el capi?_

_Gracias y besitoss!!_

_Pinchad Go!_


	13. Tanya

Estaba completa y absolutamente bloqueada

**13. TANYA**

_**Quien ha perdido la esperanza también ha perdido el miedo; tal es el significado de la palabra desesperado.**_

_**En**__**lo que parecemos, todos tenemos un juez; en lo que somos, nadie nos juzga.**_

Estaba completa y absolutamente bloqueada. Por momentos pensaba que todo era una pesadilla, por momentos quería destruir todo, por momentos quería destruirlos a ellos…

Nadie se movía, excepto Tanya, que se había puesto algo de ropa y sentado junto a Edward.

La quietud estática estaba presente en las otras tres personas que formaban parte de la escena.

Alice estaba con los brazos estirados hacia mí, pero sin mover ni un solo músculo, y Edward me miraba a los ojos, intentando desentrañar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, y a la vez suplicándome perdón con los suyos. Respecto a mi…bueno, ni que decir tiene que casi ni respiraba.

- Yo…lo siento- Atiné a decir, y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida con Alice, que ya había recuperado aparentemente la capacidad de moverse, pisándome los talones.

Entré en mi cuarto y cogí mi cartera y mi bolso.

Salí y bajé corriendo hasta la entrada, donde cogí las llaves del coche de Alice y, mirándola a los ojos, la dije:

- Quiero estar sola, me voy, no se cuando volveré a por mis cosas. No te preocupes estaré bien- No quería decirla que en realidad no pensaba volver.

- Toma- Me dijo mientras me tendía su móvil- Se que no querrás hablar con nadie, pero cógelo cuando llame el número de Jasper, seré yo para saber que estas bien.

Iba a rehusar, no quería que nadie me encontrara, no quería que nadie supiera nada más de mí, pero al ver la cara de angustia y súplica de Alice no pude menos que aceptar. Ella no tenía por que pagar por los errores de su hermano.

- Esta bien, pero por favor, si ves que no lo cojo no insistas, llamaré cuando esté preparada. A propósito, ¿Puedo coger tu coche verdad?

- Claro, pero no hagas ninguna estupidez, aunque se que no la harás- Y en su rostro apareció algo de alivio, lo que me mostró sin duda que de momento en mis planes a corto plazo no entraba el suicidio, al menos eso era lo que ella había visto.

Salí y pegué un portazo.

Me subí en el coche y comencé a conducir, sin dirección aparente, mientras las lágrimas nublaban mi vista. Cuando me sentí incapaz de hacerlo más sin correr el peligro de matarme, paré y me sujeté el pecho con mis manos.

No podía seguir manteniéndome unida por más tiempo, ya no había nada capaz de arreglar el destrozo que Edward había hecho en mí.

Estaba ahogándome en mi propio llanto, cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar.

No habían pasado a penas dos horas desde que salí de casa de los Cullen, por lo que no entendía que demonios hacía Alice llamando tan pronto.

Miré la pantalla del móvil y reconocí el número al instante. Era la única persona a la que le cogería el teléfono.

- Oh Jake él estaba a…a punto de acostarse con ella- Dije entre sollozos, en el estado en el que estaba, no sabía si Jacob habría sido capaz de entender ni una sola palabra.

- ¿De que hablas Bella? ¿Por qué colgaste el teléfono antes? ¡Me has dejado muy preocupado! ¿Estás bien?

- No, no estoy bien, cuando él escuchó lo del beso me quitó el teléfono, entonces yo comencé a discutir con él y con su novia, y cuando fui a su cuarto para disculparme ella estaba…él estaba…- Las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta, intentando hacerse un hueco entre los sollozos, pero Jake me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

- Lo sé, me lo has dicho antes.

Se hizo el silencio. Él no sabía que decir para consolarme, y yo no era capaz de encontrar la voz para hablar.

- ¡Ese tío es un verdadero gilipollas!- El grito de Jacob me sobresaltó-¿Cómo demonios se atreve a hacerte eso a ti Bella? Vuelve aquí, ¡Inmediatamente!

- Ahora no puedo…no puedo dejar que Charlie me vuelva a ver así Jake, lo sabes.

- Bella yo…maldita sea, se que va a sonar tonto pero yo necesito verte ahora mismo, necesito decirte mirándote a los ojos que todo va a salir bien, ¡Necesito cuidarte!

- Y yo que me cuides, pero ahora no puedo Jake, no puedo…- Comencé a llorar histéricamente, él era el único capaz de arreglarlo, bueno en realidad no el único pero si el que tenía verdadero interés, o al menos el que no era culpable de mi estado.

- Shhhhh Bella, tranquila, no puedo estar allí, y no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero mi alma está a tu lado. Cierra los ojos- Le hice caso instantáneamente- Recuéstate, ¿Notas como estoy contigo? Ahora estoy abrazándote, acariciándote el pelo. Todo va a salir bien preciosa, nada está mal. Tranquilízate, estoy contigo, sujetándote la mano, no hay nada que no podamos arreglar.

Aunque parezca algo increíble, le sentía allí, y eso me tranquilizaba, empecé a calmarme poco a poco.

- Gracias Jacob- Le susurré- Ahora debo colgar.

- Vale Bella, tienes el número registrado, así que llámame si me necesitas, yo te llamaré dentro de unas horas, y recuerda, aún sigo estando a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano, estaré así, allí, todo el tiempo que lo necesites.

- Te quiero Jake.

- Y yo a ti, más que a nada en este mundo.

Colgué. Sabía que no les sobraba el dinero, y esas llamadas eran realmente caras, pero aún le notaba conmigo, a mi lado, y eso hizo que la calma no me abandonase, aún.

Cuando me sentí con las suficientes fuerzas, comencé a conducir de nuevo, con dirección a ninguna parte.

El teléfono sonó otra vez. La preocupación de Jacob era excesiva…

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

- ¿Alice?- Suspiré.

- Si soy yo Bella, para el coche, quiero que me escuches.

La obedecí, con Alice no se podía hacer otra cosa.

- ¿Estás lista para volver?

-¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que oyes, Bella. Cada una juega con sus fichas, Tanya ha movido una, ¿Tú no piensas hacer nada?

- Perdona Alice, pero una cosa es dejarle un disco puesto en el reproductor y otro presentarte medio desnuda en su habitación, además Edward no es que pareciera muy molesto que se diga.

- Bella, cuando abriste la puerta, subía a avisarte. Tanya se presentó así, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar tú ya estabas dentro de la habitación.

- Aún así, si para seguir con el plan tengo que dedicarme a hacer nudismo por la casa para estar a la altura del plan de Tanya, no pienso hacerlo.

- Bella Tanya está desesperada ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Tú juegas con ventaja, él te quiere, y ella ya no sabe que más hacer, tus palabras la hicieron optar por usar una medida desesperada, y la verdad es que por lo que me ha dicho Jasper, ahora se siente más que avergonzada, no solo por que tú la vieras, si no por lo bajo que ha caído, por la forma en la que pretendía ganarse a Edward. Ese, aunque ahora no te lo creas, no es el estilo de Tanya, nunca lo ha sido.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

- Que no los castigues a ambos. Tanya sabe que ha jugado sucio, y que te ha dado una impresión equivocada de lo que pasaba, y no se siente bien. Por su lado Edward, cree que piensas que se ha estado acostando con ella o algo por el estilo, y no lo soporta.

- ¿Por qué no lo soporta? Ahora son pareja, es algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano Alice, no es necesario tanto dramatismo por su parte.

- Es que el no quiere que pienses eso Bella, por que aún no tiene claro lo que va a hacer. Le está costando de forma sobrehumana no salir corriendo a tus brazos, pero aún no ha comprendido que estando contigo no corres más peligro que si no lo está.

Suspiré. Iba a volver ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ya? Alice tenía razón, cada una jugaba la partida a su manera, yo ya había movido una de mis fichas, y Tanya había hecho lo propio con las suyas, el hecho de que su estilo de juego, o al menos esa jugada, fuera mucho más agresivo y sucio que el mío no significaba que yo tuviera que abandonar o que ella fuera a ganar la partida.

Alice debió ver que había decidido volver, por lo que soltó un gritito de alegría.

- No corras mucho, te quiero de una pieza para la siguiente jugada- Y dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

En unas 3 horas ya estaba de vuelta en la casa.

Había comenzado a oscurecer, pero aún eran visibles algunas notas de luz a través de las nubes.

Cuando bajé del coche me di cuenta de que comenzaba a chispear.

- ¡Ya has llegado!- Antes de que pudiera si quiera llamar Alice me había abierto la puerta.

- Toma- Le di las llaves y el teléfono, que en cuanto tocó sus manos comenzó a sonar.

- Creo que es para ti- Dijo después de mirar el número.

Me fijé, era mi Jacob.

- Hola.

- Ey, veo que estás más animada. ¿Ya te has decidido a venir?

- En realidad…-Después de cómo me había oído en nuestra anterior conversación dudaba mucho que la noticia de que me quedaba un tiempo más no hiciera que Jake se saliera de sus casillas- He decidido quedarme algo más, todo había sido un mal entendido.

- Entiendo- No podía, aunque no me cabía duda de que se esforzaba, ocultar su tristeza.

- ¿No te enfadas verdad?- Todo en mi tono sonaba a triste súplica.

Al otro lado del teléfono oí como pegaba un grito de rabia y frustración, pero cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo de la forma más tranquila que yo le había visto en mi vida.

- Claro que no Bella, deseo que seas feliz, y si te hace feliz dejar que siga humillándote, adelante, hazlo- Tras una pequeña pausa añadió- Yo sigo esperándote, ya lo sabes, no hace falta que lo diga.

- Gracias Jake.

- Ah, y si alguna vez vuelves a sentirte mal, piensa que estoy contigo, siempre lo estoy, siempre pienso en ti y haya la distancia que haya entre nosotros recuerda que estoy sujetándote la mano, y recogiéndote cuando tropieces. Te quiero Bella.

Sus palabras hicieron que una lágrima comenzara a surcar mi rostro, pero cuando quise contestarle, él ya había colgado.

No me merecía alguien como él a mi lado, pero soy una persona egoísta, y no estaba dispuesta a perder a mi sol personal por nada del mundo. Le quería junto a mí, aún en la distancia, aunque no pudiera darle lo que él merecía. Él era necesario para mí.

Le devolví el móvil a Alice, que estaba escrutando mi rostro en busca de algo que no supe adivinar.

La dejé hablando con Jasper, y tras saludar brevemente a todo el mundo, menos Tanya y Edward que no se encontraban en la sala, subí a mi cuarto.

Me tiré en la cama. Estaba comenzando a tener sueño cuando una voz me despabiló.

- ¿Puedo?- No me apetecía mucho hablar con ella ahora pero…en fin, que remedio.

- Claro- Respondí.

Tanya se sentó a mi lado en la cama, y yo me erguí para poder verla el rostro. Y así, mirándonos a los ojos, ella comenzó a hablar.

- Escucha Bella, siento mucho el espectáculo de antes, no se lo que piensas que pasó, pero Edward no tiene nada que ver en esto, él estaba tan o más sorprendido que tú.

- ¿Te ha pedido él que vengas? – No quería que Edward actuara de mediador entre las dos, al fin y al cabo, la culpa de esta situación era solo suya.

- No, he venido por que he querido, quiero explicarme contigo Bella, si tú me dejas claro. No quiero molestarte más- En su rostro se reflejaba que era cierto, que de verdad necesitaba hablar conmigo.

- Continúa- La animé.

- Quería disculparme, no se lo que me pasó. En el lago me dijiste algo que yo ya sabía, pero que no quería aceptar. Se que él me quiere, y mucho además, pero no me ama como lo hace contigo.

Mi expresión era de absoluta sorpresa. ¿Si se daba cuenta de lo que había por que seguía?

- Se lo que pensarás, está es tonta, sabe que no la ama pero sigue hay. Te diré una cosa, probablemente sea tonta, pero se que si Edward me ha dado una oportunidad es por que no me quiere como a las demás, aunque no sea comparable con lo que siente por ti.

Llevo tanto tiempo enamorada de él, que ya no soy capaz de recordar un solo día que no haya visto amanecer con su imagen en mi cabeza, obnubilando mis sentidos. Se que nada de esto es justo para ti, pero tampoco lo es para mí, y comprende Bella, que después de todo el tiempo que llevo así por él, teniendo ahora la oportunidad, por muy ínfima que sea, no pienso desaprovecharla. Espero que entiendas que pienso intentarlo, aunque nunca más de la forma que has visto este mediodía.

Asentí, y a mi cabeza vino la imagen de su mirada en el lago, como le contemplaba, con verdadera adoración, y no pude por menos que sentir lástima.

- Cuídate Bella, lo siento.

- No pasa nada- Contesté sincera.

- Realmente eres una buena persona- Dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa triste.

- Tú también Tanya, tú también- Susurré mientras ella atravesaba la puerta de mi cuarto.

Cuando estuve sola de nuevo, no pude evitar pensar.

Era incapaz de juzgar a Tanya como lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo después del espectáculo del mediodía. Ella había aparentado ser ante mí y ante Edward lo que no era, pero al hablar conmigo, al mostrarme lo que en realidad es, lo que realmente esconde, me había dado cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error si pensaba que era una persona fría a la que no le importa regalarse, una persona sin el más mínimo reparo de utilizar su cuerpo como moneda de cambio, por conseguir lo que quiere. Simplemente era una persona desesperada, y yo, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era eso, y a lo que muchas veces te empujaba.

Aquí no había buenos ni malos, simplemente había personas enamoradas, que amaban con todo su ser, que darían su alma sin dudarlo por el amor de su vida, y supe en ese momento, que decidiera Edward lo que decidiera, ganase la que ganase, sería, en cualquier caso, para cualquiera de las dos, una victoria amarga.

_Hola!! Bueno en este capítulo no se avanza mucho en la trama, pero creo que sirve para conocer más a fondo a algunos personajes…cosa que creo necesaria…_

_Deciros que aunque hasta ahora Edward aya sido un personaje más bien pasivo, a partir de ahora va ha entrar en escena…y los planes de Alice se lo van a poner realmente difícil…_

_Gracias a todos los que leéis, y sobre todo gracias a toda la gente que deja reviews, gracias a vosotros esto sigue adelante, así que, muchas gracias a __**Ediyu**__ (ya veras como poco a poco Edward deja de ser estúpido…¿O no? jejje me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic) a __**Hik-y **__(todo va a ir a peor, lo que no se es para quien…:))a __**dark warrior 1000 **__( gracias por la frase, creo que la utilizaré en uno de los próximos capis…respecto a lo del POV de Edward, será cuando ya esté en marcha el plan de ambas, así podremos saber que hace también Tanya…o eso creo XD, pero lo habrá te lo prometo) a __**lygher**__ (¡No sabes cuanto me alegra que mi historia sea una de tus favoritas!! Me hace mucha ilusión!!, no odies a Edward…aún no…XD), a __**katumandra **__(me alegro un montón de que hayas encontrado la historia y de que te este gustando, espero verte muchas veces por aquí! gracias!) a __**Karikaturas **__ (¡Gracias por ser una fiel lectora!, ¡me encanta que te encante!, aquí resuelvo tus dudas del que pasará…jeejej, espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que te sigua gustando!) a __**pascualapop **__( creo que Edward sabe lo que esta haciendo, solo que es un cabezón…ahh y si te gusta el Edward celoso, creo que vas a tener de él para rato…jejje) a __**Sweet.Cullen **__(Edward esta siendo algo descerebrado lo se…no está bien como se está comportando, pero por algo lo hace... Tanya no es tan mala…al revés… ¡Gracias por estar siempre por aquí!, espero que también te guste este capi) a __**belencullens **__(Jake la salvará en más de una ocasión…gracias por estar siempre por aquí…Edward no es tan malo ya lo verás)_

_y también __**a nonblondes, penelope-BallyCastle, plinka anly 772, pilikali, impassegirl89, **__y__** citus**__, que aunque hayan dejado reviews en este capi si lo han hecho en otros, y espero verles pronto de nuevo por aquí!!_

_¿Qué os esta pareciendo?¿Os a gustado el capi?_

_Dejad reviews__ please!_

_Besitos_

_Pinchad Go!_


	14. Edward

Su olor me azotaba, como hacía tantas y tantas veces desde que decidí apartarla de mi lado

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**14. EDWARD**

Este capítulo va dedicado a dark warrior 1000

_**No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay.**_

EDWARD POV

Su olor me azotaba, como hacía tantas y tantas veces desde que decidí apartarla de mi lado. Es mi precio a pagar por haberme alejado, por haber dañado al amor de mi vida.

Como siempre desde que llegamos Tanya estaba a mi lado, intentando infundirme ánimos con sus pensamientos, pero esta vez había algo extraño, había algo más… El hecho de que cada miembro de mi familia estuviera traduciendo cosas, desde latín hasta egipcio, pasando por árabe y arameo, me hacía sospechar que no solo la intensidad del aroma era demasiado como para ser de nuevo un producto de mi imaginación, sino que me ocultaban algo conscientemente.

Un pensamiento de Tanya me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

_Huele a humano. ¿Qué diablos pasa?_

Entonces era cierto, no lo estaba imaginando, aquí realmente había gato encerrado. Me quedé petrificado en la puerta de la entrada, cuando vi en lo alto de las escaleras a Bella, a mi Bella.

Automáticamente bloqueé todos los pensamientos que me dirigían tanto mi familia como el clan de Denali. No quería oír nada, no quería pensar nada, solo quería verla, solo la quería a ella.

Estos meses sin ella habían sido los peores de mi vida, a penas me sentía con fuerzas para desovillarme del suelo cuando mi familia y amigos me exigían ir a cazar, su voz, su mirada, su pelo, su piel casi tan nívea como la mía, su forma de sonrojarse, el latido de su corazón, ella en sí, me golpeaba a oleadas de dolor cada segundo, dejándome claro lo estúpido que era por haberla apartado de mi lado, por haberla dañado, aunque lo hubiera hecho por ella, pensando que podría sobrevivir lejos de su lado.

Pero ella merecía algo mejor que yo, merecía poder disfrutar de su humanidad, poder tener un hijo, poder ser ella sin correr el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento, sin temer que alguien de mi familia se echara encima de ella y la matase.

Ella merecía mucho más que esta vida, que este infierno al que todos nosotros estábamos condenados, ella merecía ser feliz, y aunque me muriera de ganas de abrazarla y besarla, de no apartarme de su lado jamás, sabía que no podía hacerla eso, yo había tomado mi decisión, por ella, por su bien, y no iba a cambiar de idea.

Caí de rodillas, no podía soportar tenerla delante sin proclamarle lo mucho que la amaba, y un gruñido escapó de mi pecho.

Sin ser apenas consciente comencé sollozar, y entonces, mis labios, haciendo caso omiso a mi mente, pronunciaron su nombre.

- Edward- Oí como mi nombre escapaba de sus labios. Su voz…extrañaba tanto su voz…

Entonces me atreví a levantar la vista del suelo, y mirarla a los ojos.

Ella era perfecta, ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en mis 107 años de existencia, ella lo era todo, y yo no pensaba convertirla en un monstruo por ser un egoísta.

Por eso, por que la quería, debía mantenerla apartada de mi lado, para que no corriera peligro, un alma tan pura no debía perderse.

Aunque mi mente repetía constantemente esto, mi ser, roto en pedazos, anhelaba amarla, anhelaba tenerla entre mis brazos y decirla lo mucho que la amaba y necesitaba.

Me levanté a velocidad sobrehumana, dispuesto a atraparla entre mis brazos, cuando la imagen de Jasper intentando atacarla en su cumpleaños volvió a mí con una claridad pasmosa.

Me detuve.

No, no la haría eso, no arriesgaría su vida por mi autocomplacencia. Tenía que salir de allí, no podía resistirlo más. Entonces, corrí fuera de la casa, corrí lejos, lo más rápido que podían mis piernas, mientras el dolor lacerante arremetía contra mí, contra todo lo que era, contra todo lo que siempre había sido.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, hasta que caí al suelo, no por descuido, sino por dolor, no podía soportarlo más, estaba rompiéndome.

_Edward basta. No te hagas más esto._

Tanya, ella era la única capaz de calmarme. Siempre me había amado, pero yo nunca pude corresponderla como merecía, sentía algo especial hacia ella, despertaba en mi algo más que simple amistad, pero eso se reducía a la nada si se comparaba con lo que sentía con Bella, aunque he de reconocer que tener a Tanya a mi lado sin duda era reconfortante.

- Ella ha vuelto a mi, y yo no puedo…- No pude terminar la frase, los sollozos escapaban de mí, y aunque no necesitaba respirar, en mi pecho había una sensación asfixiante.

- Lo se Edward lo se, ahora solo debes decidir, pero por favor, hagas lo que hagas, no te hagas más daño, odio verte así.

Sabía, pues conocía sus pensamientos, que Tanya estaba siendo completamente sincera.

Necesitaba que Bella se fuera, lo necesitaba de veras, no podía verla o caería en la tentación, abandonaría todo de lo que tanto tiempo me había costando convencerme y correría a sus brazos, pero la conocía de sobra, mi cabezota y testaruda Bella no se iría a no ser que sintiera que realmente debía hacerlo, y no había palabras que pudieran salir de mi boca capaces de convencerla de tal cosa, al fin y al cabo ¿No le había dicho que no la amaba? Nunca me había costado tanto, en todos mis años de existencia decir una mentira, semejante mentira, que no solo ocultaba lo que sentía realmente, sino que lo blasfemaba hasta límites insospechados, y aún así, ella había vuelto. Un escalofrío de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sentí como Tanya me abrazaba, y esto me reconfortó un poco, entonces lo vi claro.

Tanya llevaba años esperando una oportunidad, y yo sabía que estando a su lado no me sentiría incomodo, ella era capaz de hacer asomar algo de felicidad en mí, y aunque lo que sentía por ella no era en absoluto comparable con lo que sentía por Bella, estar con ella me haría bien, y conseguiría, seguramente, que Bella se marchara.

Sabía que si le daba esta opción a Tanya, sería para siempre, no quería dañar a otra persona más, a otra a la cual quería.

Era lo mejor, Bella seguiría con su vida y yo, por lo menos estaría a gusto, y en paz sabiendo que no había condenado un alma tan pura como la de ella.

Entonces, miré a los ojos a Tanya, y la besé suavemente en los labios.

Ella se apartó insegura, y pensó para mi _¿Estás seguro?_ Asentí levemente, entonces ella me devolvió el beso anterior.

Sus besos distaban mucho de los de Bella, no solo por que en ellos no tenía que controlarme, o porque no desprendían la calidez humana que desprendían aquellos que tanto añoraba, sino porque no producían en mi las mismas sensaciones, sabía perfectamente que sin esos besos, aunque se sentían bien, podría vivir, pero el solo pensar que no tendría más los labios de Bella entre los míos, me hacía sentir una angustia indescriptible.

Estaba siendo egoísta con Tanya, lo sabia, pero prefería serlo con ella a serlo con Bella, además, ella llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esto y conocía de sobra mis sentimientos hacia Bella, no la estaba engañando, y yo, ahora que se la había dado, no le quitaría nunca la oportunidad de estar a mi lado, lo había hecho, y era para siempre.

Lentamente me abrazó, podía sentir lo feliz que la hacía mi decisión.

_Deberíamos volver, todos están muy preocupados._

Tenía razón, además cuanto antes nos viera Bella, antes se marcharía, y por consiguiente, antes se alejaría de todos los peligrosos vampiros que vivían en esa casa, era increíble como podía sentirse tan cómoda entre un peligro de tan maña magnitud como ese.

Me levanté y ayudé a levantarse a Tanya, aunque sabía perfectamente que esta no la necesitaba.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, no había ni rastro de Bella, aunque sabía que seguía estando allí, pues su esencia bañaba la casa como el peor de mis tormentos.

Alice bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y me dedicó un amable pensamiento, acompañado de una mirada furibunda _Espero que estés seguro de lo que acabas de decidir Edward Cullen, por que no va a traer más que problemas, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Os acabaréis haciendo daño los tr.._ Antes de que fuera capaz de terminar corté su pensamiento, no quería oír más, no necesitaba sentirme aún peor de lo que me sentía ya.

Tanya corrió y comenzó a contar a todos la "gran noticia", se la veía tan feliz… no pude reprimir una sonrisa, al menos alguno de nosotros sería dichoso con esto.

Mientras ella contaba todo con lujo de detalles, me acomodé en el sofá, y Tanya no tardó en hacer lo mismo a mi lado, tomándome la mano.

Su olor se intensificó, y comprendí que venía la peor parte de todas, mentir a los demás era algo relativamente fácil, pero mentirla a ella era otro cantar… cada vez que mis ojos la miraban no podían evitar ser sinceros, mostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella, así que, como buenamente pude, adopté la expresión de frialdad que tenía el día que la dejé en el bosque, era la única que me salía en momentos como ese, frialdad y dureza, pero no hacia ella, sino hacia mi mismo, por dañarla, si antes no la merecía, ahora mucho menos, no debía olvidar eso.

La cara de horror de Bella hizo que me encogiera de dolor, pero logré disimularlo a tiempo para que ella no lo viera, aunque Alice se dio cuenta y miró en la dirección que seguían mis ojos, cuando la vio no pudo evitar pensar _Genial, tú destrózala más, como si con la primera vez no fuera suficiente, ¿Esta es tu forma de protegerla? _y "dicho" esto, se levantó, la tomó del brazo y la sacó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Desde donde estaba podía oír perfectamente los gritos ahogados y chirriantes que emitía Bella, torturándome, mostrándome el dolor que la causaba, haciéndome sentir más monstruo aún, deseaba subir corriendo las escaleras y abrazarla, decirla que todo iría bien, que Tanya no significaba nada para mí, que yo solo la amaba a ella, que lo haría siempre, pero no podía, no podía condenarla, la amaba de verdad y debía protegerla por eso mismo, su vida valía más que mi felicidad.

Dando una pobre excusa salí de la casa, no podía soportarlo más, sentía el dolor de Bella a través de los pensamientos de Jasper, y estaba lacerándome lentamente más y más la herida.

Fui a la parte trasera de la casa, me gustaba observar el relieve de las montañas a la luz de la luna, era un espectáculo maravilloso, de esos que me encantaría contemplar con ella… Deseché rápidamente ese pensamiento, no podía hundirme de nuevo, se lo debía a ella, se lo debía a Tanya, no tenía derecho a sentirme mal, yo era el que causaba el dolor, y el único que merecía sentirlo, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Oí como unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más a mí, corriendo, ningún vampiro haría tanto ruido ni avanzaría tan despacio, por lo que solo quedaba que fuera ella…si se acercaba más, en ese estado, juro por Dios que me volvería loco, no podría seguir adelante con la patraña en la que acababa de convertir mi vida…

Hice acopio de todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y le hable:

- No te acerques más Bella- _O no podré resistirlo y lo tiraré todo por la borda_ pensé para mí.

- ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué?- No estaba preparado para oír su voz, estaba realmente dolida, me hablaba con un tono de súplica que me desgarraba por dentro.

- Lo siento Bella- Alcancé a decir- Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Mi voz se quebró al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, no podía más, estaba destruyéndome a mí mismo…Pero era por ella, eso era lo único que mantenía mi entereza, la certeza de que lo que pasaba era lo mejor para ella.

Ella empezó a hiperventilar, y, con una voz que nunca le había oído, una voz rota, hastiada, dijo:

- Otra vez no por favor…

Sentí como se acercaba, pero no me quedaban fuerzas para detenerla, lo único que quería es que ella dejara de sufrir, quería tomarla entre mis brazos, protegerla, pero no podía…era por ella, por su bien…

De pronto sus brazos me rodearon por la espalda, y gruñí de dolor, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan doloroso? No podía, no podía más…solo quería morir o lo que fuera que nosotros hiciéramos, no podía soportarlo, me superaba, verla sufrir por mí, mientras yo sufría por ella… Lloraba en un llanto sin lágrimas…ese era otro de mis castigos…no poder expulsar todo mi dolor… ¡Por qué tenía que ser un monstruo! Deseaba más que nada ser humano…débil como ella, pero fuerte por poder tenerla a mi lado… ¿De qué me servían todas mis aptitudes físicas si me sentía increíblemente pequeño, increíblemente débil, roto, por no poder estar a su lado?

Entonces ella pronunció las palabras mágicas, las que tanto deseaba oír y a la vez temía.

- Yo te amo por favor vuelve por favor.

Mis sollozos se intensificaron, necesitaba decirla, gritarla con todas mis fuerzas que yo también la amaba ¡Maldita sea! Pero ella merecía algo mejor… no podía poner en peligro constante su vida por mí, era algo demasiado valioso, demasiado sagrado como para mancillarlo o poner en severo riesgo.

Me besó la espalda, sentí sus cálidos labios contra mi ropa, contra mi piel, no podía soportarlo…no más….me convulsioné sin poder evitarlo, y temí estar rompiéndome realmente.

Se acabó, iba a terminar con toda esta mentira ahora, la protegería de cualquier peligro, no me separaría de ella, no la pasaría nada simplemente porque yo no lo consentiría, susurré un lo siento, más para mí que para ella, por ser tan débil, por rendirme, por entregarme a mis sentimientos, pero entonces noté la presencia de Jasper, y recordé todo de nuevo.

Por mucho que yo la protegiera, incluso al lado de los míos corría peligro, si sufría cualquier ligero incidente como el de aquel fatídico día, y alguien de mi familia la dañaba, ¿Cómo podría mirarme en un espejo sabiendo que el ser más hermoso y puro del universo había perecido por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo, por no ser capaz de renunciar a ella?

Me besó nuevamente, y no pude evitar llamar a Jasper, o me separaban de ella inmediatamente o tiraría todo por la borda.

Jasper se acercó rápidamente, intentando separarla de mi espalda, pero ella se resistía, podía notar como las oleadas de calma que Jasper nos enviaba intentaban abrirse paso en mí sin éxito, ya no había nada capaz de luchar contra este dolor.

Cada vez mis convulsiones eran más fuertes, sentía como toda mi alma, o lo que fuera que tenía, se hacía añicos conmigo, desee fervientemente, cuando sentí los brazos de Bella desprenderse de mí, que mi cuerpo hiciera lo mismo, dejar de existir, solo quería eso, lo necesitaba.

Oía los alaridos de dolor de Bella pronunciando mi nombre, y me rasgaban, sentía su dolor como si fuera mío, pues así lo era, todo lo que la dañaba me dañaba a mí, y en este momento era yo mismo el que estaba acabando con los dos.

Sabía por la mente de Carlisle que Bella había perdido el control por completo, al igual que sabía que había perdido el mío propio, por lo que como un cobarde, como lo que realmente era, corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, huía de los gritos de Bella, huía de su dolor, era sin duda un ser miserable, ahora menos que nunca la merecía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, ni cuanto había pasado desde que yacía arrodillado en el suelo, convulsionándome aún por el dolor, la necesitaba tanto a mi lado… ella era sin duda alguna la razón de mi existencia, pero no podía saberlo, o esto probablemente acabaría con la suya.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Todo esto es culpa tuya, así que vuelve y apechuga con las consecuencias de tus actos.

La voz de Rosalie me cayó como un jarro de agua fría, lo que menos necesitaba era tenerla a ella sobre mí, intentándome dar estúpidas lecciones morales, precisamente ella, que tanto impedimento había puesto a mi relación con Bella, ella también le había hecho daño con eso y yo nunca traté de que se sintiera mal por hacerlo.

- Vamos Rose no te pases, apuesto lo que sea a que para él tampoco está siendo un caminito de rosas.

- Gracias Emmet- Susurré. Agradecía que hubiera venido, él era un bonachón, me ayudaría a soportar a Rosalie.

_Levántate y vamos de una vez, vuelve y arregla todo este destrozo. _Me ordenó Rosalie.

- No puedo volver, no puedo ver a Bella así.

Bloqueé automáticamente todos los pensamientos de Rosalie y Emmet, si querían decirme algo tendrían que exteriorizarlo, puesto que en su mente aparecían las imágenes de la noche de Bella, y yo no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para soportarlo.

Me levanté lentamente y comencé a correr en dirección a la casa, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por mucho que me molestara tener que darle la razón a Rose, además, Tanya no merecía esto.

Cuando llegué vi que a nuestro grupo se había unido Jasper, entré en la casa, y al recibir el olor de Bella no pude evitar mirarla, estaba en la cocina, comiendo.

De repente sentí unos labios que besaban los míos, deseaba fervientemente que fueran los suyos, pero ella no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a donde estaba yo sin que me diera cuenta, además ese beso no era cálido, aunque lo pretendiera, no era un beso de mi Bella, era un beso de Tanya.

Se lo devolví como buenamente pude, y con una excusa pobre me dirigí a mi cuarto, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba hacer acopio de fuerzas antes de seguir, aunque la presencia de Tanya me daba cierta paz.

Ella hizo ademán de seguirme.

- Necesito estar solo ¿Lo entiendes verdad? ¿No te importa?- Lo que menos quería era hacerla daño también a ella.

- Claro, llámame si me necesitas- Me respondió cariñosamente.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto noté algunos cambios. El primero es que olía deliciosamente a Bella, y cuando dirigí mi mirada al sofá pude ver por que era.

Allí, colocada delicadamente estaba la camisa azul que tanto me gustaba, estaba realmente preciosa con ella. Una oleada de pena se apoderó de mí de nuevo.

Podía sentir su presencia detrás de la puerta, pero no era capaz de decirla que pasara ni que se fuera, estaba paralizado ante ella.

Me fijé en el reproductor de música, sobre él, destacaba un papel blanco.

Lo cogí y leí, estaba escrito con la letra de Bella.

_Enciéndelo. Te amo._

_Bella_

No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si lo hacía el dolor y el pánico se apoderarían de mí, pero aún así lo hice, no había nada que pudiera negarle a ella.

Pulsé el botón de reproducir y no pude evitar emitir un intenso gruñido de dolor.

¿De dónde había sacado su nana? Yo sabía perfectamente donde estaba el CD que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, lo dejé con ella, bajo una de las tablillas de su habitación, en un patético intento de no alejarme por completo, de que tuviera algo de mí junto a ella.

No paré la música, aunque me torturaba lentamente, era algo que me merecía, además me recordaba a todos los momentos que pasé con ella, la primera vez que la observé dormir, la primera vez que oí mi nombre en sus labios, su primer te quiero, el primer beso…los recuerdos se agolpaban uno a uno retorciéndome y aprisionándome, haciéndome presa cada vez de un dolor más intenso.

Tanya subió varias veces a ver como estaba, y a preguntarme por que no dejaba de sonar la misma canción una y otra vez, pero yo todas y cada una de las veces la pedía que me dejara solo, necesitaba estar a solas con mi dolor, enfrentarme con él cara a cara.

Sabía que Alice tenía que ver algo con esto, y si era uno de sus planes lo que estaba en marcha dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de resistir, ella me conocía a la perfección, sabía a que y a que no podía resistirme.

Rápidamente le escribí una nota a Bella, con la esperanza de que sirviera de algo, y la dejé sobre su cama.

En ella le pedía que no siguiera o no sería capaz de soportarlo, pero bien era cierto que no fui capaz de devolverle su camisa, no era capaz de desprenderme de nada que fuera suyo, así como tampoco era capaz de parar la nana que tan buenos, y a la vez dolorosos, recuerdos me traía.

Pasé la noche como pude, abrazado a su camisa, siempre con la nana de fondo, sintiendo a Bella debajo de mí, sintiendo un irresistible deseo de bajar a observarla solo dormir, pero sabía que si lo hacía ya nada sería capaz de apartarme de su lado.

Al amanecer, cuando ya no creí soportarlo más, salí al balcón, y bajé hasta el suyo, verla unos instantes era algo que me debía, o si no me lo debía no podía evitarlo, pero en el momento en el que pensaba abrir la puerta del balcón, entró Alice y la despertó de un grito.

Frustrado volví a subir hasta mi cuarto, en parte me alegraba haber visto interrumpida mi misión suicida, pues era correr muchos riesgos, el primero el de no poder separarme de ella una vez que la viera sola, como tantas veces antes, frente a mí, el segundo el de que ella despertara y me viera allí, si en esos momentos ella me hubiera pedido que no la dejara yo no habría podido negárselo, mis fuerzas estaban flaqueando mucho, y mi autocontrol había sido derribado con la camisa y su nana.

Tanya entró en el cuarto y me informó de que nos íbamos de excursión, en cualquier otro momento habría rehusado, pero necesitaba aire fresco, además, no creía que Bella fuera a venir, seguramente se quedaría con Alice en la casa mientras esta última la hacía ponerse treinta mil modelitos diferentes, como en los viejos tiempos. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó sin quererlo en mi rostro. Anhelaba fervientemente esos tiempos.

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa y bajé a reunirme con todos los demás, al parecer iríamos a un pequeño lago que había en lo alto de una de las montañas cercanas, era un lugar precioso, que transmitía paz.

Tras un par de horas de demora, Alice, Esme y Bella entraron en el salón.

Noté como en mi rostro aparecía una mueca, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Era una mueca de esfuerzo, el que estaba haciendo para no arrodillarme a los pies de Bella y pedirla que me perdonara, que me diera otra oportunidad.

Giré mi rostro, no podía seguir mirándola por mucho que quisiera, eso hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles.

Los labios de Tanya se encontraron con los míos. Era algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarme, pero no dudaba de que con el tiempo lo haría.

- Bueno que, si ya estamos todos ¿Vayámonos no?- Emmet habló interrumpiendo nuestro beso y el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Estoy de acuerdo- Susurró Rosalie a su lado- No se que hacemos aquí todos parados.

- Esto… ¿Quién llevará a Bella?- Las palabras de Alice me sorprendieron, ¿Es qué Bella pensaba venir?

Últimamente toda mi familia estaba muy ocupada pensando en idiomas antiguos o en problemas médicos, no conseguía enterarme de nada de lo que pasaba, y al ver que ninguno de ellos se ofreció sospeché, como la noche anterior, que Alice tenía que ver en todo esto más de lo que aparentaba.

Nadie decía nada, hasta que noté a Tanya hablar a mi lado.

- Yo lo haré- Era realmente buena, o al menos con Bella se estaba comportando como tal.

- ¿Estás segura Tanya? – Alice la estaba fulminando con la mirada, hasta un ciego podría notarlo, lo que aclaró, por si me quedaba alguna duda, que todo esto lo había planeado ella.

- Claro, no hay problema, si nadie más se ofrece, no creo que la chica quiera ir andando.

Mientras Tanya contestaba a la pregunta envenenada de Alice, esta no la prestaba la más mínima atención, simplemente me miraba con furia mientras me decía _¿Vas a consentirlo Edward? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá Bella? Tanya ahora es la persona que está contigo, y tú piensas dejar que sea ella la que la lleve, ¿Eres consciente de lo que esto dolerá a Bella? No te reconozco Edward Anthony Cullen._

Alice tenía razón, bastante difícil era todo esto ya para Bella, como para que también le tocara compartir viaje incómodo con Tanya.

- Creo que será mejor que la lleve yo, ya estoy acostumbrado- ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? _No esperaba menos de ti hermanito._ Al menos Alice estaba contenta con mi decisión, respecto a Tanya, no quería ni oír lo que pensaba.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Me preguntó esta última.

- Claro.

- Bueno si es lo que quieres…- Sabía, sin necesidad de mirar en su mente, que Tanya sentía autentico pavor a que yo la dejara por Bella. Ella sufría cada vez que nosotros dos estábamos cerca el uno del otro- En marcha- Dijo, y se dirigió a la puerta conmigo de la mano.

Una vez fuera, me coloqué delante de Bella, evitando mirarla a la cara, simplemente no era capaz.

La ayudé a acomodarse en mi espalda, se la sentía tan bien así de cerca…

Iba a decirla que la amaba, que no podía mentir más, cuando Tanya, salvándome una vez más de cometer el error de poner a Bella de nuevo en peligro apareció.

- Te veo arriba cariño, no tardes- Y dicho esto me dio el beso más largo que nunca me había dado, al cual yo no presté atención, sentía como Bella se encogía de dolor en mi espalda, y eso era en lo único que podía pensar, deseaba que Tanya parase, deseaba dejar de sentir como Bella sufría.

¿Lista?- Le pregunté como hacía siempre, sentía su calor junto a mí, su cuerpo, y en esos momentos era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si simplemente fuéramos a dar un paseo hasta nuestro prado o hasta mi casa.

- Claro- Contestó. Su voz era auténtica melodía en mis oídos.

Sentí como se agarraba a mí con más fuerza de la necesaria, al igual que sentí como yo la aferraba a mi espalda del mismo modo, sin poder evitarlo.

El viaje se me hizo demasiado corto, y cuando la ayudé a bajar, quedó frente a mi, mirándome al rostro.

Esto era lo que tanto había evitado, en ese momento supe que no podía parar.

Sus cálidas manos estaban entre las mías, y ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento golpeando mis sentidos.

Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por detener el avancé que estaban realizando mis labios hacia los suyos, pero mi corazón estaba perdido en el inmenso océano que eran para mí sus ojos color chocolate.

Iba a abandonarlo todo, iba a entregarme a mis instintos de amarla, y me sentía mejor que nunca por ello.

- Vaya, eres realmente rápido, incluso con carga- Dijo Tanya en un tono más que molesto, rompiendo el momento mágico que acabamos de vivir.

Sin duda se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, así que, una vez más, como venía haciendo estos últimos días constantemente, bloqueé sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de Tanya me dolieron, ella no era quien para referirse a Bella como nada, y mucho menos como una carga, sabía lo poco que me gustaba que hiciera eso, al igual que sabía todos los problemas que habíamos tenido cuando había hablado mal de ella por verme en el estado en el que me solía encontrar.

- Bella no es una carga, no me gusta que hables así, ya lo sabes- Dije furioso, esperando que Tanya entendiera el significado implícito en mis palabras.

- No quería que sonara así, lo siento Bella, sabéis que no era mi intención ser grosera.

Abrí mi mente para encontrarme con sus pensamientos, quería saber si era verdad lo que acababa de decir, sino, la obligaría a disculparse de nuevo.

_Es realmente bonita, tiene una forma muy graciosa de sonrojarse_. Claramente no se dio cuenta de que yo ya la estaba escuchando.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, tenía, cuando Bella se sonrojaba era… era simplemente indescriptible

- Tienes razón- Le susurré al oído.

Noté como se avergonzaba al darse cuenta de que la había "oído", así que, muy a mi pesar, solté las manos de Bella y tomé las suyas, mientras nos encaminábamos a sentarnos para contemplar las vistas.

Oí como Bella regañaba a Emmet, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa aumentara aún más.

Me senté junto con Tanya para observar el paisaje, pero cerca de donde se había quedado parada Bella, quería protegerla por si algo pasaba.

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, en Bella, cuando el móvil de Alice sonó, solo a ella se le ocurriría traérselo cuando todos estábamos juntos ¿Quién podría estar llamándola?

- ¿Si?...Claro enseguida se pone.

Alice le tendió el teléfono.

- ¿Es para mí?- Preguntó.

- ¿Tú que crees?- Alice estaba realmente impaciente.

Tanto Tanya, como Jasper, como Alice, y por supuesto yo, estábamos girados contemplando a Bella con sorpresa en el rostro, ¿Quién la llamaría? Si fuera Charlie Alice se hubiera entretenido hablando con él, sabía perfectamente la adoración que sentía por ella.

-¿Hola?- Pronunció Bella expectante.

- Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no te moleste que te llame, pero Charlie me dio el teléfono y estaba preocupado, él dice que estás bien, pero necesito oírlo de tus labios para quedarme más tranquilo…- Era una voz de chico la que llegaba desde el otro lado del teléfono, y hablaba tan alto que todos estábamos escuchando la conversación.

- ¡Jacob! ¡Oh cielos cuanto me alegra oír tu voz!

Mi cara se tensó instantáneamente, ¿Qué hacía Jacob llamando a Bella? Sabía perfectamente lo que él sentía por ella, en el baile me quedó más que claro, ¿Es que acaso ahora eran algo más? No, no podía ser, sino Bella no estaría aquí por mi…

Sentí como Jasper se largaba, creo que había en mi demasiada ira y celos.

- ¿Entonces estás bien Bella? No me gustan los Cullen, quiero que vuelvas ahora mismo o iré yo a buscarte.

¿Qué no le gustábamos? ¿Quién se creía que era? Sentía unas enormes ganas de volver a Forks, ir a La Push y espachurrarlo, poco me importaba el tratado a estas alturas, pero él no acabaría con Bella, aunque siendo justos, eso era lo que yo esperaba ¿No? Que ella rehiciera su vida y fuera feliz, aunque la idea me resultara insoportable…

Decidí limitarme a escuchar la conversación.

- No digas tonterías Jake, no creo que tú también estés comenzando a creer en las estúpidas leyendas de tu padre ¿Verdad?

- No son estúpidas leyendas Bella, y lo sabes, pero cuéntame ¿Te están tratando bien por allí?

- Claro Jake ya sabes lo buenos que son todos ellos conmigo, y por allí ¿Qué tal va todo?

- Genial, como siempre…-Desde aquí, y sin necesidad de ver en su mente sabía perfectamente que la estaba mintiendo, y a juzgar por la cara que puso Bella ella también era perfectamente consciente- ¿Y con Edward que tal?- Esperé impaciente a oír lo que ella fuera a decirle de mí.

- Bueno…Él ahora tiene pareja- La voz de Bella se quebró, y yo sentí como una oleada de dolor se apoderaba de mí.

- ¿Qué?- Sonaba realmente asombrado- ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?- Tenía razón, era un estúpido, pero lo hacía por ella- Y lo más importante ¿Por qué demonios no vuelves entonces? Se que sentiste algo cuando te besé Bella, me devolviste el beso, y ya sabes que yo aún estoy esperándote…

La ira me invadió sin darme apenas cuenta cuando oí esas palabras y en un rápido movimiento le arranqué a Bella el teléfono de las manos y lo lancé lejos. Era consciente de que mi reacción no era normal, pero no podía evitarlo, el solo imaginarlos a los dos besándose me ponía enfermo…Estaba realmente cerca de Bella, más de lo que me hubiera permitido en cualquier otro momento, pero los celos me habían cegado y ya no había forma de pararlos, de pararme.

Con toda la tranquilidad que pude, que más bien era poca, pregunté:

- ¿Qué él que?- Anhelaba con cada fibra de mi ser que me dijera que era mentira, invención de ese estúpido niñato.

- Bueno…- Por como se sonrojó supe que era cierto, y que lo que diría ahora no me iba a gustar- Nos besamos el día antes de que yo viniera aquí pero…- Bella no terminó la frase, así que yo continué con mi patético interrogatorio.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? – La tristeza y los celos se habían apoderado de mí, sabía que mi reacción estaba siendo total y completamente ilógica, sobre todo si pretendía que Bella pensara que yo era feliz con Tanya y que tenía que volver, pero no era capaz de frenar, un batiburrillo de sensaciones se habían apoderado de mí, y me manejaban en ese momento.

Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de Bella y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Nada bueno saldría de esto, sin duda.

-¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a preguntar eso Edward Cullen?! ¡Tú que ahora estás con Tanya delante de mis narices sin importarte mis sentimientos! ¡¿Qué clase de juego te crees que estás jugando?!

Me escupió todas y cada una de las palabras, y yo, a sabiendas de que tenía toda la razón del mundo, no podía controlarme.

Iba a hablar, pero la voz de Tanya, procedente de otro universo intervino antes que yo.

- ¡Si él te besó y tú le correspondiste, y Edward ahora esta conmigo! ¿Por qué no vuelves a Forks y nos dejas vivir?

- ¡¿Y que crees que de ese modo él te querría más?! ¡No descargues conmigo tus frustraciones! ¡No es mi culpa si él no te ama!

Bella le acababa de decir todo aquello que, aunque Tanya sabía no quería aceptar. La culpa era suya, por meterse en conversaciones ajenas, pero Bella había traspasado el límite, la había herido de verdad, aunque tuviera razón con todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Noté como Tanya se descomponía por momentos, y me apresuré a sostenerla.

La cogí en brazos y me dirigí con ella hacia la casa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino.

Yo esta absorto en mis pensamientos, replanteándome si de verdad quería lo que estaba haciendo, si de verdad ella correría menos peligro estando lejos de mí, si todo esto valía la pena.

Su conversación con Jacob realmente me había sacado de quicio, me había puesto los pelos de punta.

Por su parte Tanya estaba dolida, se sentía realmente mal, le habían dicho lo que tanto temía escuchar.

Cuando llegamos la dejé en su habitación, la besé en la frente y salí hacia mi cuarto.

Me dolía verla así ¿Cuánto sufrimiento era capaz de llevar a las personas a las que quería?

Noté como llegaban todos los demás, y Tanya llamó a mi puerta. Yo estaba sentado en mi sofá, contemplando las montañas, así que la dije que pasara, pero no me moví.

Ella se había cambiado de ropa, aunque estaba bloqueando su mente, no me dejaba ver que era lo que pensaba hacer o decir.

Se sentó a mi lado unos momentos más, y de repente se levantó y me dijo:

- Yo puedo darte algo que ella no puede- Y sin más se abrió el vestido que llevaba dejando que este cayera al suelo, quedándose en ropa interior.

Iba a vestirla inmediatamente, era absurdo lo que estaba haciendo, esto no iba con ella, y yo no quería eso de alguien que no fuera Bella… Lo que me volvió a hacerme replantearme todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta se abrió.

Me giré horrorizado, y vi el rostro de Bella, mirándonos a ambos.

Tanya de repente se movió para cubrirse con el vestido de nuevo y sentarse a mi lado, mientras mentalmente me pedía disculpas una y otra vez, pero yo no la prestaba atención, estaba paralizado observando a Bella, intentando descifrar lo que ella pensaba, no quería que tuviera esa impresión de mí, ella sabía como era, sabía que yo no…

- Yo…lo siento- Dijo, y cerró la puerta.

Sentí como Alice la perseguía, iba a levantarme, a seguirla, a explicarla que todo era un mal entendido, ¿Pero de que serviría? Ella había visto algo que posiblemente la haría apartarse de mí, correr a los brazos de Jacob, y aunque eso me dolía profundamente, ¿No era lo qué yo andaba buscando? Aunque la rabia me paralizase solo de pensarlo, era lo mejor para ella.

Quizá ahora se apartaría de mí, quizá ahora se hubiera dado cuenta del monstruo que realmente soy. Ella se merece lo mejor, y eso no soy yo, aunque dentro de mí había una parte que se moría por explicarle la verdad, aunque mi mente sabía que esto era lo mejor, mi alma solo gritaba desesperada una cosa: BELLA.

_Hola!! Bueno como he puesto al principio del capítulo, este va para __**dark warrior 1000**__, que me pidió un Edward POV…¡Aquí lo tienes! jejejej._

_Si alguien quiere algo que lo diga...estaré encantada de hacer lo que pueda… :)_

_En principio había pensado dejarlo para más adelante, pero iba a resultar demasiado largo…así que si luego veo que se necesita otro o me lo pedís pues lo haré de nuevo jejeje_

_Está desde casi el principio del fic!! me a quedado superlargo, espero no haberos aburrido!!_

_Gracias a todos los que leéis y sobretodo, a todos los que dejáis reviews, por vosotros sigue adelante el fic!! así que, muchísimas muchísimas gracias a__** Ediyu,**__(espero que lo del comportamiento de Edward se haya aclarado en este capi….respecto a lo de Tanya…bueno no es mala, pero eso no quiere decir que no se vaya a comportar algunas veces mal… le hizo daño a Bella, pero quizá ella se la devuelva…jejejeje…ya veras en el próximo capi)__** nonblodes,**__(me alegra un montón que te guste!! con lo de Tanya y todo!!Gracias!!)__** belenCullens,**__(espero que te arreglen pronto el ordenador y tenerte por aquí de nuevo!! te voy a echar de menos!!)__** Sweet.Cullen,**__(te aseguro que el próximo plan de Alice será algo más…fuerte que lo que hemos visto hasta ahora…jake va a seguir estando hay para Bella… siempre…jejejej ya te dije que Tanya no era tan mala…jejjeje)__** pilikali,**__(me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!!espero que también te guste el POV de Edward!!)__** pascualapop,**__(Edward va a tener aún más motivos para estar celoso…aunque quizá estos sean premeditados…quien sabe lo que se le puede ocurrir a Alice XD Besitooosss)__** Hyk-y,**__(la tortura a Edward a continuar…aunque yo creo que en el fondo le gustará…jejeje)__**y katumandra,**__(me alegra un montón que te guste la idea!! respecto a lo de Bella, es que siempre ponen a un super Edward, y a Bella teniendo que ser rescatada continuamente, o a Edward luchando y a Bella dejándose querer…y yo creo que si Bella se viera en la tesitura ella también sería capaz de hacer todo por él…)y también a __** Penelope-BallyCastle, plinka anly 772, impassegirl89, citus, dark warrior 1000, lygher, **__que aunque en este capi no han dejado reviews, si lo han hecho en otros y espero verles prontito prontito otra vez por aquí!! _

_¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿Os a gustado el POV de Edward?_

_Vuestros reviews son mi sueldo!!XD_

_Besitos!!_

_Pinchad Go!_


	15. Devolviendo la jugada

-Alice dime de una vez en que estás pensando, me estás poniendo enferma- Cada segundo que pasaba me impacientaba más, y eso a

**15. DEVOLVIENDO LA JUGADA**

_**La música es el arte más directo, entra por el oído y va al corazón**_

-Alice dime de una vez en que estás pensando, me estás poniendo enferma- Cada segundo que pasaba me impacientaba más, y eso a ella le parecía de lo más divertido, aunque evidentemente no lo fuera en absoluto.

-¿Tú sólo dime sí o no?

- Depende de lo que estés pensando, contigo nunca se sabe- Respondí.

- Pues entonces te quedas sin saberlo, y te aseguro que era un plan magnífico…

- Está bien, acepto, haré lo que me pidas- No podía decirle otra cosa y me moría de ganas por saber que era lo que demonios estaba planeando.

- ¡Genial!- Exclamó- Como te he dicho, si ella a hecho una jugada sucia, tú estás en tu derecho de hacer otra, y ya se que no te vas a ir paseando desnuda, no te pediría eso, pero sí…

- ¡¿Qué Alice que?!

- Tú solo cierra los ojos.

Estaba de pie, en mi habitación, más ansiosa de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, así que la hice caso inmediatamente, deseando saber de una vez por todas que me deparaba el plan de Alice.

- Oigas lo que oigas no los abras hasta que no te diga ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó ansiosa.

- Vale, ¡Pero date prisa!

Oí un ruido estruendoso, pero cumpliendo mi promesa, y por miedo a saber que era lo que me podía encontrar, no los abrí.

- Listo, puedes abrirlos ya.

La habitación estaba literalmente destrozada, la cama estaba partida en dos, y el baño… bueno lo que se podía ver de él a través de la puerta ofrecía un paisaje desolador. Había trozos de cerámica por todas partes…

- Que forma más discreta tienes de echarme Alice- Dije burlona, no entendía nada, pero el destrozo ya estaba hecho, así que de poco me servía preocuparme, a parte, no era mi casa, era la de Tanya…sonreí complacida.

- Cállate tonta.

- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os a pasado algo?- Esme entró preocupada, y cuando vio lo que su hija había hecho me miró con una cara que viraba entre la sorpresa y el horror, esperando creo, que yo le ofreciera una explicación.

- Mejor no preguntes- Dijo Alice divertida.

- No es nuestra casa, no creo que esto esté bien.

- Vamos, antes de irnos lo arreglaremos ya lo sabes, no te enfades por favor- Y así fue como descubrí que con su cara de cordero degollado no solo podía manipularme a mí.

- Está bien, pero tú lo arreglaras todo.

- Claro.

- Hasta luego chicas- Esme se despidió amablemente.

- ¡Hasta luego!- Contesté.

- Bella coge una manta y sígueme.

Sin hacer preguntas la obedecí, y cuando vi cual era el destino al que me conducía comencé a ponerme roja, una mezcla entre la excitación, la vergüenza y los deseos homicidas hacia mi querida mejor amiga.

Alice tocó la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó con la voz más dulce e inocente que pudo poner.

- Claro, pasad.

Al parecer era más que evidente que Alice no iba sola.

Edward se giró y me miró sorprendido cuando vio la manta. Comenzaba a comprender que era lo que pretendía Alice, y aunque por una parte sentía un profundo deseo, por otra tenía un asfixiante miedo ante la posible reacción de Edward.

- Veras hermanito, me puse a saltar en la cama de Bella y a jugar por el cuarto y bueno…

- No hace falta que digas más Alice.

- Me preguntaba si, hasta que traigan una cama nueva, y termine de arreglarlo todo Bella se podría quedar a dormir en tu cuarto, los demás estamos todos emparejados, y no creo que quieras que duerma con alguien de los de Denali.

Edward suspiró, por un momento pensé que se negaría, pero gracias a Dios dijo:

- Está bien- Y mirándome, con esa mirada que era capaz de paralizar mi corazón continuó- Bella, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, esto estaba siendo fácil.

- Yo pasaré la noche en el salón- Continuó. Sus palabras cayeron sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría, y Alice me miró nerviosa, expectante, mientras Edward se dirigía a la puerta. Sabía que ella ya no podía hacer nada más, que tenía que ser yo, así que armándome de todo el valor que tenía arranqué como pude.

- No es necesario Edward, no quiero echarte de tu cuarto solo porque el mío parezca una leonera, me sentiría fatal si te fueras por mí, así que, ¿Por qué no te quedas? No muerdo- Esto último lo dije con una sonrisa mordaz en mis labios, a sabiendas del doble sentido que tenía para nosotros.

- Si tú no tienes ningún inconveniente…- Parecía esperanzado cuando dijo esto.

- Al contrario- Le dije dedicándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Todo entre nosotros fluía tan natural…era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si estuviéramos en su casa de Forks….

- Bueno yo me voy, ¡Que descanses Bella!- Y dicho esto Alice cerró estrepitosamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

Y allí estábamos los dos solos, como no habíamos estado en tanto tiempo que ya parecía una eternidad.

El silencio se comenzó a hacer algo incómodo mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Se le notaba en la mirada que estaba dudando entre decir o hacer algo o no, y yo deseaba desesperadamente que uno de los dos hablara, para que los latidos de mi corazón, cada vez más desbocados, que sabía que él perfectamente estaba escuchando, fueran menos evidentes.

- Bella respecto a lo que viste…- Comenzó a decir. No quería tocar el tema, sabía que él no había tenido nada que ver, y además era doloroso para mí.

- Para, no quiero que me digas nada. Cuando volví Tanya y yo hablamos, ella me lo explicó todo, todo esta claro ya.

- Aún así…- Continuó.

- No es necesario Edward- Contesté cortante esta vez, era un tema incómodo, y lo que menos pretendía era eso.

- Gracias.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá, y haciendo acopio de valor, pues sabía que tenía que ganármelo como pudiera, le acaricié la mejilla mientras le decía que no tenía porqué darlas.

El tiempo se paró cuando mi mano rozo su rostro, hasta que no le sentí no fui realmente consciente de todo lo que le echaba de menos y de todo lo que necesitaba el contacto con él.

Aparentemente a él le ocurrió lo mismo, pues no se movió. Ambos estábamos como petrificados.

Sabiendo que o hacía algo inmediatamente o me tiraría como una loca a sus brazos decidí hablar.

- Esto…creo que debería darme una ducha... ¿Te importa?- Dije aún con mi mano en su cara. No me vendría nada mal, me despejaría, y realmente lo necesitaba, pues estaba obnubilada con la presencia de mi Dios particular.

- Claro. Ya sabes donde está. Espera un momento, no te muevas.- Dijo haciendo un mohín.

Desapareció. Por un momento temí haber hecho algo que le hubiera molestado, pero cuando apareció por la puerta trayendo consigo mi neceser y mi pijama, me sentí profundamente aliviada y agradecida. Con las prisas se me había olvidado que no tenía aquí nada de lo que una chica humana necesita.

- Pensé que no te apetecería bajar- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

Cogí las cosas y me encaminé a la ducha.

- ¿Bella?- Preguntó expectante.

- ¿Sí?- Dije esperanzada.

- Yo…- Me dio la sensación como de que iba a decir una cosa, pero en el último momento había cambiado de opinión, pues terminó la frase diciendo- Alice ha hecho un buen destrozo…

- Ni que lo digas- Contesté mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

La ducha me despejó un poco del brumamiento que me producía estar cerca de él, y cuando salí le encontré sentado en el sofá.

Fui hasta allí y me senté de nuevo a su lado, contemplando las vistas.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí no me había fijado en la belleza que se podía apreciar a través del ventanal.

- Vaya…- Dije en un susurro.

- Bonito eh- Se limitó a contestar-¿Te importa que ponga algo de música?- Me preguntó.

- Sabes que nunca me ha importado, al contrario Edward- Le dije recordando yo, y con la esperanza de que recordara él, las tardes que habíamos pasado en verano en su cuarto.

Fue hasta una de las estanterías de CD's que tenía, cogió uno y se dirigió al reproductor.

La música inundó la habitación. Él se sentó a mi lado, y yo me centré en escuchar la letra de la canción.

_Still feels like  
Our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's getting better baby  
No-one can better this  
Still holding on  
You're still the one  
First time our eyes met  
Same feeling I get  
Only feels much stronger  
I wanna love you longer  
You still turn the fire on_

_(__Aún parece  
Nuestra primera noche juntos  
Parece el primer beso  
Está mejorando nena  
Nadie puede hacerlo mejor  
Aún continúa  
Todavía eres la única  
La primera vez que nuestros ojos se vieron  
Tuve el mismo sentimiento  
Solo se siente mas fuerte  
Quiero amarte mucho mas tiempo  
Tu aún me enciendes el fuego_)

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only love I ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me  
I know not what I do  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need you like I do  
Please believe it every word I say is true  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you_

_(Pues si te sientes sola, no  
Tu eres el único amor que siempre quise  
Solo quiero hacerlo mejor  
Pues si te amo un poco mas de lo que debería  
Por favor perdóname  
No sé lo que hago  
Por favor perdóname  
No puedo parar de amarte  
No me niegues  
Este dolor está siguiendo  
Por favor perdóname  
Si te necesito como ahora  
Por favor cree que cada palabra que digo es cierta  
Por favor perdóname  
No puedo parar de amarte)_

Podía sentir como Edward observaba todas y cada una de mis reacciones ante la letra de la canción, pero yo, contrariamente a lo que pensé en un principio no hice nada, simplemente seguí escuchando.

_Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
Still getting closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
Still holding on  
Still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moods  
I remember you, yeah !  
__I remember the nights you know I still do_

_(Aún parece que nuestros mejores tiempos están  
Se siente como el primer toque  
Aún está cerca nena  
No se puede concluir  
Aún te tengo  
Aún eres la número uno  
Recuerdo el aroma de tu piel  
Recuerdo todo  
Recuerdo todos tus humores  
Te recuerdo, si!  
Recuerdo las noches y lo sabes)_

Cuando la canción terminó me levanté del sofá, y me fui hacia los estantes con los discos, cogí uno ante la atónita mirada de Edward y lo puse en el reproductor.

Volví a sentarme a su lado, mientras notaba como él, al igual que yo había hecho en la anterior canción comenzaba a prestar atención a la letra.

_We slept in this room together  
but now you're gone  
It's so quiet, I'll turn the TV on_

We lived in this room together  
We painted the walls  
Now time doesn't stand still , it crawls

And I'm afraid to sleep  
cause if I do I'll dream of you  
And the dreams are always deep  
on the pillow where I'll weep

I never realized how much I was in love with you  
till you started sleeping with someone new  
Last night I dreamed again, and you were there  
You kissed my face; you touched my hair

Lying alone in the darkness  
with a memory in my head  
There's a big hole where my heart is  
and a lonely feeling rolling around my bed  


_(Nosotros dormíamos en esta habitación juntos pero ahora te estas yendo  
Y esta tan calmado, y enciendo la TV  
Nosotros vivimos en esta habitación juntos, nosotros pintamos las paredes  
ahora ya no están de pie sin embargo  
se arrastran_

Y no me atrevo a dormir  
Por que si yo lo hago sueño contigo  
Y los sueños son siempre profundos  
Sobre la almohada donde yo llore

Yo nunca me doy cuenta cuantas veces estuve enamorada de ti  
Hasta que comenzaste a dormir con alguien nuevo  
La noche anterior soñé de nuevo y tú estabas allí  
Besaste mi rostro, tocaste mi cabello

Mintiendo solo en las tinieblas con un recuerdo en mi cabeza  
Hay un gran agujero donde mi corazón esta  
Y un sentimiento solitario balanceándose alrededor de mi cama)

Cuando la música terminó, Edward no se movió, por lo que creí que el juego había terminado, así que me relajé, pero de repente comenzó a sonar la música de otra canción. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos él estaba sentado de nuevo a mi lado mirándome.

Esta vez yo no aparte la mirada.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
I'll tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

I promise I'm not trying to make  
your life harder  
Or return to where we were

Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...

_(Sé que piensas que no debería seguir queriéndote,  
Te diré eso.  
Pero si no lo dijera, bien, todavía lo sentiría  
¿Dónde está el sentido en eso?_

Te prometo que no intento hacer tu vida  
más difícil  
O de volver a donde estábamos

Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave  
Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré  
No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta  
Estoy enamorado y siempre lo estaré

Sé que dejo demasiado desorden y  
Destrucción para regresar otra vez  
Y no he causado nada más que problemas  
Entiendo si no puedes hablar conmigo otra vez  
Y si vives con las reglas de "se acabó"  
Entonces estoy seguro de que eso tiene sentido

Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave  
Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré  
No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta  
Estoy enamorado y siempre lo estaré

Y cuando nos encontremos  
Que estoy seguro de que lo haremos  
Todo lo que fue en ese entonces  
Aun estará aquí  
Lo dejaré pasar  
Y me callaré  
Y tu pensarás  
Que ya te he olvidado)

No quería apartar la vista de sus ojos, pero sabía que era mi turno, y no quería que paráramos de hacer lo que fuera que estuviéramos haciendo.

Puse la canción, y cuando volví me senté aún más cerca de él. Nuestras manos casi se rozaban, y podía sentir la electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo.

_The little things, you do to me are  
Taking me over, I wanna show ya  
Everything inside of me  
Like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating  
My feet are stuck here, against the pavement  
I wanna break free, I wanna make it  
Closer to your eyes, get your attention  
Before you pass me by._

So back up back up take another chance  
Don't you mess up mess up I don't wanna lose you  
Wake up wake up this ain't just a thing that you  
Give up give up don't you say that I'd be  
Better off better off, sleeping by myself and wondering  
If I'm better off better off, with out you boy.

The little things, you do to me are  
Taking me over, I wanna show ya  
Everything inside of me  
Like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating  
My feet are stuck here, against the pavement  
I wanna break free, I wanna make it  
Closer to your eyes, get your attention  
Before you pass me by.

So back up back up take another chance  
Don't you mess up mess up I don't wanna lose you  
Wake up wake up this ain't just a thing that you  
Give up give up don't you say that I'd be  
Better off better off, sleeping by myself and wondering  
If I'm better off better off, with out you boy.

So don't just leave me hanging on  
Don't just leave me hanging on

The little things, you do to me are  
Taking me over, I wanna show ya  
Everything inside of me  
Like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating  
My feet are stuck here, against the pavement  
I wanna break free, I wanna make it  
Closer to your eyes, get your attention  
Before you pass me by.  


_(Las pequeñas cosas, que me haces me están  
Llevando, quiero mostrarte  
Todo, dentro de mí  
Como un nervioso corazón, que late locamente  
Mis pies están atrapados aquí, contra el pavimento  
Quiero liberarme, quiero hacerlo  
Más cerca de tus ojos, consigo tu atención  
Antes de que me pases._

Vuelve, vuelve, acepta otra oportunidad  
No lo arruines, arruines, no quiero perderte  
Despierta, despierta, esto no es una cosa en la que  
Te rindes, te rindes, tú no dices que estaría  
Mucho mejor, mucho mejor, durmiendo sola y preguntándome  
Si estoy mucho mejor, mucho mejor, sin ti nene.

Las pequeñas cosas, que me haces me están  
Llevando, quiero mostrarte  
Todo, dentro mío  
Como un nervioso corazón, que late locamente  
Mis pies están atrapados aquí, contra el pavimento  
Quiero liberarme, quiero hacerlo  
Más cerca de tus ojos, consigo tu atención  
Antes de que me pases.

Vuelve, vuelve, acepta otra oportunidad  
No lo arruines, arruines, no quiero perderte  
Despierta, despierta, esto no es una cosa en la que  
Te rindes, te rindes, tú no dices que estaría  
Mucho mejor, mucho mejor, durmiendo sola y preguntándome  
Si estoy mucho mejor, mucho mejor, sin tí nene.

Así que solo no me dejes esperando  
No me dejes esperando

Las pequeñas cosas, que me haces me están  
Llevando, quiero mostrarte  
Todo, dentro mío  
Como un nervioso corazón, que late locamente  
Mis pies están atrapados aquí, contra el pavimento  
Quiero liberarme, quiero hacerlo  
Más cerca de tus ojos, consigo tu atención  
Antes de que me pases.)

Cuando la música termino nuestras cabezas estaban prácticamente juntas, y podía sentir como el ansia por besarnos hacía estragos también en él.

Nuestras bocas se rozaban cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Rápidamente nos separamos, poniéndonos cada uno en un lado del sofá.

- Tanya- Dijimos a la vez con un claro tono de molestia en nuestras voces.

Maldije en lenguas que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de saber mientras ella entraba con una sonrisa poco convincente en la habitación. Habíamos estado tan cerca… Dudaba mucho de que volviera a tener una oportunidad tan clara…pero lo que había quedado demostrado era que ambos nos amábamos, ya no importaba lo que nadie hiciera o dijera, pensaba dejarme la vida si era necesario, pero Edward y yo volveríamos a estar juntos.

Si hacía falta jugar aún más sucio lo haría, y por la cara de Tanya cuando se sentó entre ambos en el sofá supe que ella también.

_Hola!! Bueno espero que os haya gustado…he tardado un día más en actualizar de lo que suelo tardar normalmente pero es que he estado de médicos…_

_Gracias a todos los que leéis, pero sobre todo gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, por vosotros sigue esta historia adelante!! así que muchas gracias a __**Vianny Black**__ (Hola!! Me alegra un montón tenerte por aquí y que te esté gustando la historia!! Edward va a tener su escarmiento ya lo veras…. ahh si te gusta Jake te adelanto que con él en este fic no han terminado las cosas…espero verte muchas más veces aquí!!) __**inmans **__(va a haber más Tanya vs. Bella no lo dudes…jejejje) __**Ediyu **__(Seguramente haga más Edwards POV,ahh y no te me angusties!! jejejej) __**Dark warrior1000**__( Gracias a ti por estar siempre por aquí!!te aseguro que pasara algo que le hará ponerse bastante visceral no te preocupes, y respecto a lo de Tanya…habrá que ver a quien le importa más hacer daño si a ella o a Bella…aunque por lo leal que es le costará…la verdad es que no se que decidirá hacer….) __**Hyk-y**__ ( Estoy muy contenta por que te guste el fic de verdad!! espero no decepcionarte!!) __**plinka anly772**__ (Espero que hallas disfrutado de tu viaje!!Alice con el consentimiento de Bella cada vez se va a poner peor…ya lo veras…jejejje y si, Edward es algo masoquistaXD) __**katumandra**__ ( a mi también me pasa lo mismo, después de tanto ver a Bella en Luna Nueva hundida, creo que es necesario saber y ver que Edward tampoco lo paso bien, que también sufre por ella…respecto a lo de hablarle duro…tendrás que seguir leyendo…pero creo que dentro de poco pasará algo que desencadenará muchas cosas…) __**pilikali**__ (tomo nota de tu sugerencia y no dudes de que la meteré en el fic más adelante, gracias por ella!!) __**Sweet.Cullen**__ (jejejje como pudiste ver en este capi también los interrumpen…jejejje si te gusta celoso lo vas a tener así para rato…jejejje un besitooo) y __** pascualapop**__( Yo también estoy enamorada de él…jajaja si es que tenía que haber en el mundo un Edward Cullen para cada chica!!) y por supuesto también dar las gracias a __**Penelope-BallyCastle, nonblondes, BelenCullens, impassegirl89, citus, lagher y karikaturas**__, que aunque no han dejado review en este si lo han hecho antes, y espero verles pronto de nuevo!!_

_Los reviews son mi sueldo!!( a parte que cada vez que veo un review nuevo me pongo super contenta y se me pone cara de boba jejeje)_

_¿Os está gustando? ¿Qué os a parecido el capi? ¿Y lo de las canciones?_

_Un besito!!_

_Pinchad Go!_


	16. De excursiones y tortitas

Tanya comenzó a acercarse a Edward entonces, para saludarle de la forma habitual que ahora tenían, con un beso, pero ante mi e

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**16. DE EXCURSIONES Y TORTITAS**

_**Para Adán el paraíso es donde está Eva**_

Tanya comenzó a acercarse a Edward entonces, para saludarle de la forma habitual que ahora tenían, con un beso, pero ante mi estupefacción y su sorpresa, cuando los labios de Tanya estaban a punto de rozar los suyos, él se apartó.

Instantáneamente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, aunque traté por todos los medios de ocultarla.

- Ahora no es un buen momento- Se disculpó Edward ante la cara de asombro de Tanya.

- Entiendo- Contestó esta con voz triste, haciendo una pequeña pausa para continuar- He pensado que puesto que Bella va a dormir aquí, y tú no lo necesitas, para que ella esté más cómoda y tenga más intimidad tú y yo podríamos hacer una pequeña excursión, lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo y creo que hoy sería perfecto.

- Yo no sé…- Edward me miraba, y fui consciente de que si yo le pedía que se quedara él lo haría, de hecho una parte de mí se moría por hacerlo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que tenía que ser él que diera el paso, si alguien tenía que terminar con esta situación era él no yo.

- Vamos cariño, a nadie le hace daño una pequeña excursión- Insistió ella.

- Bueno si a Bella no le importa…

- Sabes perfectamente Edward que el que tú estés aquí mientras duermo nunca ha sido un inconveniente, al revés, antes siempre lo hacías, así que me temo que la decisión es tuya.- Le instigué aún más.

Nuestras miradas se encontraban con cada palabra, y podía ver el deseo de quedarse a mi lado en sus ojos, pero también había lástima y arrepentimiento, sentimientos que supuse que estaría teniendo hacia Tanya, al fin y al cabo ella era su novia ahora, y la situación entre Edward y yo, a punto de besarnos cuando ella entró, no era la mejor para encontrarse precisamente.

- Tú lo has dicho Bella- Respondió mordazmente Tanya- Antes siempre lo hacía, pero eso es pasado para Edward, como tú, mientras que esto es presente, como yo. Tú eres su pasado y yo su presente, así que no entiendo el porque él quería quedarse a rememorar viejos tiempos.

Tanya estaba poniendo toda la carne en el asador, después de nuestra conversación no esperaba un ataque directo, pero también entendía que si yo me hubiera encontrado a mi novio a punto de besarse con su ex novia, todos los modales, buenos propósitos, y simpatías se abrían ido al carajo.

Sabía que lo mejor era callarme, no entrar al trapo, pero no pude evitarlo.

- Bueno, si quisiera rememorar viejos tiempos quizá sería por que estos fueron mejores que los de ahora.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- Preguntó ella- Si para él el pasado fuera mejor que el presente, ¿Por qué habría cambiado el uno por el otro?

Tanya había dado en el quiz de la cuestión. Yo sabía de sobra que para Edward su pasado era más importante que su presente, pero no sabía exactamente por qué.

Viendo Tanya que no era capaz de contestar a su pregunta, continuó, a sabiendas de que iba por el buen camino.

Mientras Edward nos miraba atónito.

- Creo que con eso se despejan todas tus dudas ¿No? Tú le diste un pasado Bella, pero yo le ofrezco un futuro, por que esa ha sido su elección, un futuro conmigo, no contigo.

Las palabras de Tanya me hirieron en lo más profundo, me había hecho daño, y si pensaba que iba a salir de rositas de la conversación lo llevaba claro.

Aguanté como pude las lágrimas y contraataque.

- Bueno Tanya, supongamos que esto es así, que el prefiere un futuro contigo, pero… ¿Nunca te has parado a pensar el porque no lo había querido antes? Os conocéis hace décadas, y él nunca ha mostrado el más mínimo interés por ti. El hecho de que lo haga ahora ¿No te parece sospechoso? Bueno en fin, él y yo hemos mantenido una relación, la primera de su vida, sin importar nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que pertenezcamos a especies diferentes, por que nos hemos amado, así que ¿No te hace sospechar que, si pudiendo estar contigo de siempre, sin impedimento alguno no lo ha hecho es porque nunca te ha querido realmente?

Tanya se encogió ante el peso de mis acusaciones, y Edward, que había observado todo, como ella me dañaba, y como yo lo hacía con ella, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Basta ya, las dos. Bella creo que conoces mi cuarto de sobra, puedes utilizar todo lo que quieras. Tanya iremos de excursión si tanto te importa.

- ¡Gracias Edward!- Gritó ella sabiéndose ganadora del duelo.

Yo no pude menos que sentirme decepcionada y traicionada, no sabía hasta cuando soportaría esta situación.

Ambos se dirigían hacia la puerta cuando Edward dijo:

- Ah Bella, supongo que tardarán en arreglar tu cuarto varios días, así que ya tendremos tiempo de pasar una noche como en los viejos tiempos.- Y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Asentí.

Tanya me miró como nunca antes lo había hecho, con odio.

Edward estaba jugando claramente a dos bandos, debatiéndose entre su razón y su corazón, pero si seguí así mucho más tiempo acabaría por perdernos a las dos.

Sabía que si había decidido ir de excursión era porque quería poner fin a nuestra discusión, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera traicionada en lo más profundo de mi interior.

La puerta se cerró y yo me abandoné al llanto.

- Lo siento había olvidado…- La voz de Edward me sobresaltó- Bella ¿Estás bien?

- Claro- Contesté sin mucho ánimo.

- Ya veo- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

No me lo podía creer, vale que le había dicho que estaba bien, pero él sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba, y se había marchado con ella sin ni siquiera dedicarme unas palabras.

Comencé a sollozar más fuerte, sin poder contener el dolor de la derrota y la pena, cuando noté que unos fríos brazos me rodeaban y me acunaban en su pecho.

- Dejaremos la excursión para otro día, ya se lo he dicho a Tanya.

Asentí. Ahora él estaba aquí y era lo único que importaba. El sueño me venció increíblemente rápido esa noche.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la misma posición, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Edward y sus brazos rodeándome. Sonreí.

- Buenos días- Me dijo en un tono alegre al darse cuenta de que me había despertado.

- ¡Buenos días!- Exclamé entusiasmada por el echo de haber pasado toda la noche con él.

- Vaya veo que estás de buen humor hoy- Le miré, estaba sonriendo, y por primera vez desde que estábamos aquí no había tristeza en sus ojos.

- Como no estarlo si tú estás aquí- Le contesté.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Deberías desayunar.

Asentí.

- ¿Me ayudas a hacerlo? Hoy me he despertado con ganas de tortitas- Le respondí.

- Claro.

- Espérame en la cocina, ahora bajo- Le dije.

Entré en el baño, me sentía mejor de lo que lo había echo en mucho tiempo, él había preferido quedarse conmigo, él me prefería a mí.

Me di una rápida ducha, me vestí con un conjunto que encontré sobre el sofá y que supuse Alice había puesto allí en el intervalo de mi ducha, y bajé las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré a Edward con un delantal puesto, y con todos los ingredientes de las tortitas delante, en la repisa de la isla de la cocina.

- ¿Preparado?- Le pregunté.

- Siempre lo estoy- Respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

Me quedé unos segundos embobada mirándole.

Después de esto cogí un huevo y lo casqué, dejando que su contenido cayera dentro del bol.

Cogí el siguiente y me disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando Edward me interrumpió quitándomelo y repitiendo el proceso.

Le miré extrañada.

-¿Qué? Creí que querías que te ayudara- Dijo en respuesta a mi cara.

Cogí otro huevo pero me lo volvió a quitar. Yo no necesitaba echar más, al fin y al cabo la única que iba a comer tortitas era yo, pero me ponía nerviosa que no me dejara hacerlo, así que lo intenté de nuevo sin éxito, el volvió a quitármelo.

Me puse furiosa, y él lo sabía, era una niñería, pero me estaba enfadando, le miré con odio, y él en respuesta se rió.

Sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía cogí otro huevo y se lo lancé.

No debió darse cuenta entre sus carcajadas, pues este se estampó en su cara.

No pude evitarlo y me empecé a reír, mientras él se quedaba serio y estático.

- Bella eso ha sido una estupidez- Dijo con su tono más solemne mientras se acercaba a mi. Estaba tan serio que mi risa se cortó de repente, y empecé a preocuparme seriamente de si se abría molestado.

Se paró a mi lado.

- Edward yo lo…- Antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar la frase me encontraba inmersa dentro de una nube de harina.

La risa de Edward retumbó por toda la cocina.

- Con que esas tenemos Edward Cullen - Dije mientras cogía la leche y se la tiraba por encima.

La risa se le cortó de repente.

Nos miramos a los ojos, el recubierto de huevo, leche, y algo de harina que se había adherido a él inevitablemente cuando me la había tirado, y yo, llena de esta última.

Ambos estallamos en risas mientras continuamos tirándonos cosas, hasta que en la cercanía, me agarré a su cuello y el tomó mi cintura, sin parar de reírnos ambos.

Nos miramos a los ojos y la risa comenzó a hacerse más tenue mientras ambos nos acercábamos más y más el uno al otro.

De repente, cuando estábamos a punto de terminar lo que habíamos empezado la noche anterior cuando Tanya nos interrumpió, Edward se puso tenso y un gruñido de alarma se escuchó en la entrada de la casa, donde parecía haber dado comienzo una pelea.

- No puede ser…- La extrañeza y la sorpresa se reflejaban en su rostro-Huele a chucho- Fue lo último que dijo Edward antes de salir precipitadamente de la cocina.

_Hola!! Bueno…Sorpresa!! qué pasará?XD_

_Ah!! A los que os ha gustado el juego de canciones, os aviso que a partir de este capi pasará de vez en cuando, será como su manera especial de comunicarse…_

_Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, y sobre todo muchas muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, gracias a vosotros esta historia sigue adelante y yo estoy super contenta!! así que GRACIAS: __**Hik-y**__ ( Gracias por siempre dejar review , para mi es muy importante, ¿De verdad quieres que muera Tanya?XD) __**nonblondes**__( espero que te vaya bien con lo del juego de canciones, me encanta haberte dado una idea jejeej) __**pilikali**__( aquí va un capi más) __**maaaarie**__ ( la primera canción de Edward se llama Please forgive me, es de Brian Adams, la segunda de Edward es white flag de Dido, la primera de Bella se llama afraid to sleep y es de dido, la segunda de Bella es The little things de Colbie Caillat, gracias por dejar Review, espero seguir viéndote por aquí) __**Karikaturas**__ (me alegra que te guste!! respecto a lo de la respuesta de Tanya, no se va a hacer esperar mucho, y esta va a ser más salvaje jejej, y Edward va saliendo poco a poco de su ensimismamiento… jejejej Gracias a ti por dejar Reviews!!) __**plinka anly772**__( gracias por sacar tiempo para el fic!! me hace ilu jejej, Bella no se va a quedar atrás no, pero también sabeís que ella no es como Tanya..Aunque de tonta no tiene ni un pelo ya lo veras jejeje) __**Inmans**__( jejeje me pensaré lo de la muerte de Tanya…jejej Es broma…¿O no? XD espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!) __**ViannyBlack**__ (Bella se va a poner más orgullosa por cosas que pasarán…y Edward lujurioso e injurioso…ya lo veras…por algo el fic tiene rated M…y no digo más jejeje) __**Sweet.Cullen**__( jejeje los planes harán un pequeño paron ahora por motivos mayores…ya lo veras en el capi siguiente, pero aún quedan algunos más…y con Alice nunca se sabe…jejeje Un besitoo) __**PknaPcosa**__( Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado, y que te haya transmitido esos sentimientos…a mi algunos capis se me hicieron difíciles de escribir… gracias por tu comentario!! espero verte más por aquí!!) __**dark warrior 1000**__( Cuando digo que Bella jugará sucio me refiero a nivel Bella, no se va a convertir en un pendón ni nada parecido trankila jejejej, respecto a lo de Edward visceral…lo tendrás en el próximo capi, te doy un adelanto ejjejeje y lo de lujurioso ya llegará seguramente…jejejej un besito!!)_

_Y gracias también a __**Penelope-BallyCastle, BelenCullens, impassegirl89, citus, lagher, Ediyu, katumandra y pascualapop, **__que aunque en este capi no han dejado review si lo han hecho anteriormente, y espero verles prontito por aquí de nuevo!!_

_¿Os está gustando? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿Alguna sugerencia? _

_Besitos!!_

_Pinchad Go!_


	17. Visitas

No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**17. VISITAS**

_**Los celos sobreviven al amor y a veces lo rescatan, pero lo que hace tan agudo el dolor que producen es que hay muy pocas cosas que ayudan a soportarlos...**_

_(Gracias a dark warrior 1000 por la frase)_

No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

De repente todos los vampiros de la casa la abandonaron de forma atropellada, situándose en la entrada.

Como bien pude salí de esta, y la sorpresa nubló mi rostro.

- ¡Jake! ¡Qué haces aquí!-Grité.

No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo había llegado? Y justo ahora…pero no importaba, mi sol estaba aquí, y eso era algo importante.

Comencé a correr hacia él, pero la voz de Edward hizo que me detuviera en seco, no por las palabras, sino más bien por el tono autoritario y protector.

- ¡Aléjate de él Bella! ¡Es peligroso!

Estaba confundida ¿Qué me iba a hacer Jake? Era un humano, en el remoto caso de que quisiera hacerme daño, les habría dado tiempo a separarnos antes de que Jacob hubiera podido mover un solo músculo.

- ¡Peligroso yo! ¡Peligroso eres tú asqueroso chupasangre!- Respondió Jacob con vehemencia.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de algo que con la sorpresa inicial me había pasado desapercibido, todos los vampiros estaban en posición de ataque.

- No sabíamos que tenías amigos licántropos- Me dijo Rosalie con un tono mordaz.

Yo estaba situada en medio, a mi derecha tenía a los Cullen y al clan de Denali y a mi izquierda tenía a Jake.

-¿Licántropos? ¿Quién es un licántropo?- No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, si atacaban a Jake lo matarían en instantes, y aún no comprendía que les hacía sentir tal aversión hacia él.

- Bella yo lo siento…No te he contado nada porque no podía, y a parte tú tampoco estabas ya en Forks cuando paso…- La miraba de Jake destilaba súplica.

- ¿No me has contado qué?- Me sentía completamente estúpida pero no era capaz de entender nada.

Jake dio un paso en mi dirección, y entonces Edward se puso delante de mí.

El cuerpo de Jacob comenzó a temblar, y antes de que me diera cuenta, un gran lobo de rojizo pelaje estaba en su lugar.

Estaba atónita ante tan sorprendente espectáculo, cuando vi que ambos se disponían a pelear.

Corrí hacia ellos, intentando evitarlo, pero Tanya, que en estos momentos iba en ayuda de Edward me interrumpió.

- Esto es peligroso para ti Bella ¡Apártate!- Y dicho esto me empujó con delicadeza hacia delante.

Me desestabilicé sin querer y caí de rodillas a la nieve, mientras mi frente golpeaba contra una enorme piedra.

El dolor era punzante y pronto algo cálido comenzó a chorrear por mi cabeza.

Me toqué aterrada mientras una cortina roja comenzaba a cubrir mis ojos impidiéndome ver bien, solo para comprobar lo evidente. Estaba sangrando.

Cuando levanté la vista de nuevo, la pelea se había disipado, y ahora estaba rodeada por Edward, Alice, Emmet, Tanya, y el gran lobo, todos ellos en posición de ataque. Entre ellos podía ver como Jasper, Lauren y Edgar eran sujetados por los demás.

Carlisle soltó uno de los brazos de Jasper, no sin antes asegurarse de que estaba bien controlado y corrió hacia mi lado.

Me levantó sin ninguna dificultad y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en una habitación de la casa en la que no había entrado nunca. Era espaciosa, con muchos libros y sillones para, supuse, sentarse a leer.

Carlisle sacó el maletín y me limpió la herida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Su tono era de preocupación.

- Si, no es nada, ya sabes, la cabeza es muy escandalosa- Respondí, para luego continuar- Yo…lo siento, no quería que pasara esto de nuevo, otra vez no…

Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de mis ojos para recorrer mis mejillas.

Todo el trabajo, todo el esfuerzo, se acababa de ir al traste por mi estúpida torpeza.

Le acababa de recordar a Edward el motivo por el que me dejó, pero ahora multiplicado por tres.

- No te preocupes Bella, no tienes nada que sentir- Contestó gentilmente Carlisle.

De repente sentí como si un agujero del tiempo me hubiera tragado y ese fuera el día de mi cumpleaños.

- Pero Edward…Él ahora…- No era capaz de pronunciar nada más.

- Necesitará algo más de tiempo quizá, pero no dudes de que se dará cuenta de las cosas, le conozco bien, es mi hijo, es un cabezota, pero te ama con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ya pero…- Iba a continuar cuando nos interrumpieron.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!

No sabía como pero Jacob había conseguido llegar hasta la biblioteca de la casa.

- ¿Qué dices Jake? ¿Y que demonios era eso que acaba de pasar hay fuera?- Pregunté enfadada.

- Yo bueno yo…- Jake se interrumpió a si mismo, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse, pero Carlisle se le adelantó.

- Él es un licántropo Bella, un hombre lobo.

Supe que tenía la boca abierta y una expresión de asombro en la cara cuando Carlisle me sonrió con humor.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?

¿Es qué iba a vivir mi vida rodeada de seres sobrenaturales?

- Entiendo si no quieres volver a acercarte a mi Bella- Dijo Jake repentinamente con pesar- Pero antes te sacaré de aquí, no es que sea muy prudente estar rodeada de vampiros ¿No crees?

- Yo no…- No sabía bien que decir, y estaba más bien balbuceando que otra cosa.

- Lo comprendo Bella, se que soy un monstruo, pero ahora tienes que salir de aquí, después de eso no te molestaré más.

Una gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los párpados de Jacob, y sentí la necesidad urgente de dejarle claro que no era eso lo que yo quería, quería tenerle a mi lado, poco importaba lo que fuera, al fin y al cavo el mundo sobrenatural era una constante en mi vida, y él era mi amigo, eso era lo único que importaba. Daba igual que mi sol personal fuera humano, licántropo o abubilla, le quería por su alma, no por lo que su cuerpo fuera capaz de hacer con él.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio mientras Carlisle me daba los puntos, y cuando este terminó salió de la biblioteca diciendo que necesitábamos estar solos para hablar, pero que si ocurría algún "incidente" el estaría cerca. Esto último sonó a advertencia.

Jacob permaneció sentado en uno de los sillones con la vista clavada en el suelo, visiblemente avergonzado y triste por algo que yo aún no alcanzaba a comprender.

Sin decir palabra me acerqué a él y me senté en su regazo. Era la mejor manera de demostrarle que no quería que nos alejáramos, que me daba igual lo que fuese.

Jacob levantó la cara visiblemente sorprendido.

- ¿No te importa?- Dijo mirándome a los ojos. En ellos se veía una chispa de esperanza.

- Claro que no tonto. Mi nov…ex novio es un vampiro, y mi mejor amigo es un licántropo, todavía estoy esperando a que salgan por aquí corriendo unos cuantos duendecillos- Le dije.

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

- Bella sabes que tienes que marcharte, es peligroso.

- No voy a ir a ningún lado Jake, no insistas.

- ¡Pero son peligrosos!

- No menos que tú ¿No es cierto?

- ¡Yo nunca te haría daño! ¡Como puedes decir eso!- Me respondió enfadado.

- ¡Ni él tampoco!- Chillé. Sabía perfectamente que todos los habitantes de la casa estaban escuchándonos debido al nivel pero no me importó lo más mínimo.

- ¡Pero si siente esa tentación!

Me callé. Ante eso no sabía que decir.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Edward entró por ella.

La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro al verme sentada sobre Jacob.

- Bella apártate de él- Dijo en tono frío- Es sumamente inestable, puede entrar en fase en cualquier momento y te haría daño.

Yo me levanté ante la mirada atónita de Jake, pero no fui hasta Edward, simplemente me quedé a medio camino entre los dos.

- Jacob no va ha hacerme nada Edward, y no pienso apartarme de él.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jake.

- No te rías, que tampoco pienso alejarme de Edward, él tampoco me haría daño. Y ahora vamos a hablar- Dije de forma paciente.

- Jacob si has venido para que me vaya contigo ya puedes marcharte, no pienso moverme de aquí. Edward si piensas que me voy a alejar de Jacob por ser lo que es también puedes marcharte, porque tampoco pienso hacerlo.

Jake no abrió la boca, pero Edward comenzó a hablar con una furia que nunca le había visto.

- ¡¿Sabes lo que puede pasarte si entra en fase Bella?! ¡Podría matarte! ¡Puede hacerte daño! ¡No es más que un peligro para ti! ¡Es solo un chucho inestable!

Jacob iba a hablar, pero la ira se apoderó de mí y no le di tan siquiera tiempo para hacerlo. Comprendía que se preocuparan por mí, pero no iba a consentir que se insultaran.

- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea Edward! ¡¿Sabes acaso dónde o cómo estaría ahora mismo si él no hubiera aparecido cuando me abandonaste?! ¡No pienso dejarle solo porque sea un licántropo, no cuando ha sido el único capaz de ayudarme, de hacérmelo todo más llevadero! ¡No tienes derecho a pedirme que me aparte de él!

- ¡Claro que te lo hizo más llevadero!¡De hecho creo que tiene un bonito recuerdo de vosotros dos besándoos!

De repente la conversación acerca de mi seguridad había pasado a un segundo plano.

Jacob salió de la biblioteca, consciente de que esto poco tenía ya que ver con él, sin que nos diéramos a penas cuenta, y aunque sabía porqué lo hacía estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para no distraer mi atención de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Edward.

- ¡Oh claro!- Respondí- ¡De hecho yo tengo el mismo recuerdo de Tanya y tú besuqueándoos por las esquinas! ¡No estás en derecho de exigir nada ante eso Edward Cullen!

Sin previo aviso se dio la vuelta y salió a zancadas de la biblioteca, y pude sentir como daba un portazo cuando entró en su cuarto.

Me quedé allí sola, sin saber bien que hacer o a donde ir, siendo consciente de que lo de único que era capaz era de llorar, cuando Esme entró y con suavidad se sentó a mi lado, acurrucándome en su pecho.

- No te preocupes cariño.

-¿Y Jake?- Pregunté, no quería que le pasara nada malo.

- Se niega a que te quedes aquí sola, así que con el permiso de Carmen y Eleazar hemos decidido que se puede quedar unos días en la casa de invitados.

-¿Dónde está?

- Carlisle le está llevando allí en estos momentos.

Asentí y lentamente me levanté del suelo.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Edward, quería hablar con él, disculparme, arreglarlo, pero cuando abrí la puerta vi que estaba en su sofá, con la cara apoyada en el regazo de Tanya, que le acariciaba delicadamente el pelo.

- Vete- Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

Me sentí perdida, Edward nunca me había pedido que me fuera, así que fui al lado de la única persona capaz de consolarme.

Cogí mi chaqueta mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y me dirigí a la casa de invitados.

Cuando entré miré a Jacob a los ojos, incapaz de expresar lo que sentía, lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era un abrazo suyo.

Él lo entendió a la perfección.

Me cogió en brazos y se sentó conmigo en el sofá, abrazándome, protegiéndome del dolor como la última vez me había prometido hacer.

Y así, mientras irónicamente tanto Edward como yo estábamos consolándonos con nuestros soles particulares, Jake y yo nos quedamos dormidos.

_Bueno jejej hasta aquí este capi!!_

_Gracias a todos los que leéis, y sobre todo gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, pues es gracias a vosotros por lo que el fic sigue adelante, así que muchísimas muchísimas gracias a : __**inmans**__( El gran beso se va a hacer esperar si es que al final lo hay…y si, definitivamente con la llegada de Jacob Edward va a saber lo que es bueno. Gracias a ti por dejar review!!) __**dark warrior 1000**__ ( Tienes razón Edward va a acabar más caliente que una pava…jejejje gracias por la frase!! La he puesto en el capi :) ) __**Hik-y**__ ( Si jejej creo que ya era hora de que apareciera…un besito!!) __**plinka anly772**__ (Bella es consciente de lo que siente Edward si, pero en este capi las cosas se han quedado un poco asi…pero no dudes de que Bella utilizará este conocimiento jejejej y…Gracias a ti de verdad!!) __**katumandra**__ (Edward le llama chucho porque sabe que es él, ya lo ha visto en la mente de las personas que están en la entrada jejeje) __**Pilikali **__(es perro, una forma despectiva de llamar a los licántropos) __**pascualapop**__ ( lamento no darte el beso…ya llegará…lo que no se es con quien…jejeje) __**nonblondes**__( tienes razón, esto se va a poner muy muy bueno…jejjeje un besitoo!!) __**BelenCullens**__( me alegra que ya tengas ordenador y estés de vuelta!! y si quedan aún capítulos jejeje ) __**Impassegirl89**__( si te gustan los momentos de quiero y no debo aún quedan unos cuantos…jeejje me alegra tenerte de vuelta espero que te lo pasaras bien en las vacaciones!!) __**lygher**__( ahora es cuando le va a llegar esa taza…y bien cargada además…;) ) __**karikaturas**__( Yo también quiero a ese vampirito sexy!! jajaja no descarto que Jake y Tanya tengan una conversación…ya lo verás!!) __**PknaPcosa**__( no creo que Tanya y Jake se consuelen entre ellos, aunque a lo mejor les hace falta…aún no lo se jejejej) __**Anyels**__ ( ya tienes aquí un nuevo capi, espero que te guste!!)_

_Y también dar las gracias a __**ediyu, Sweet.Cullen, Penelope-BallyCastle, citus**__, y__** maaaarie**__, que aunque en este capítulo no hayan dejado review si lo han hecho antes y espero que lo sigan haciendo!!jejejje_

_¿Qué os a parecido la llegada de Jake? ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Os esta gustando? ¿Os a gustado el capi?_

_Besitos y…_

_Pinchad Go!_


	18. Juegos nocturnos

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo d

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**18. JUEGOS NOCTURNOS**

_**Lo malo de una mujer con el corazón roto es que empieza a repartir sus pedazos.**_

_**Nuestro carácter nos hace metemos en problemas, pero es nuestro orgullo el que nos mantiene en ellos**_.

Desperté cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Dormir con Jacob era algo asfixiante, todo su cuerpo desprendía calor, pero no puedo negar que en conjunto fue una sensación agradable.

Sentía sus ronquidos en el vibrar de su pecho, donde reposaba mi cabeza, e intenté sin éxito zafarme del abrazo para poder levantarme.

-Jake- Susurré. No quería despertarle bruscamente.

Dio un respingo y por poco acabamos ambos en el suelo.

- ¡Perdona Bella! ¿Estás bien?

- Claro no pasa nada- Dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, y con cierta timidez, me preguntó:

- Esto… ¿Y la cena?

Le miré ceñuda ¿No se le ocurría nada mejor que decirme que un "Y la cena"?

- No me malinterpretes solo quiero decir que si hay que ir a algún restaurante o algo.

Me reí.

- Anda espera aquí, voy a buscar algo a la casa y luego hago aquí la cena ¿Vale?

- Gracias Bella.

Me puse la chaqueta y, todavía medio adormilada, me dirigí hacia la casa, que estaba a bastante poca distancia.

Cuando entré Alice estaba esperándome en la puerta.

-¿Qué a pasado Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Edward?- No lo entendía, ¿Es qué acaso no había visto nada?

- No ha pasado nada en absoluto, si estoy bien y no se nada de Edward, la última vez que le vi estaba bastante ocupado con Tanya- Me sentía furiosa con él, no podía ocultarlo, y tampoco quería, ahora tenía aquí a Jacob para ayudarme a no caer más, o , si esto no era posible, al menos ayudarme a levantar.

-¿Tanya? No entiendo…

- Basta Alice, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora, ya te contaré ¿De acuerdo?- La interrumpí.

- Eh…bueno si eso es lo que quieres….Esta bien Bella.

- Gracias.

Me acompañó hasta la cocina, pero cuando llegamos allí, la voz de Edward pidiéndole que nos dejara solos lo inundó todo.

Alice se fue y yo fingí ignorarle mientras cogía unas masas de pizza, tomate, queso y todo lo necesario.

- ¿Te ha sentado bien la siesta?- Preguntó ansiosa e irónicamente.

- Genial ¿Y a ti te ha sentado bien…- No sabía con que acabar la frase, ¿Qué sería lo que habrían estado haciendo? Los celos me ahogaban solo de pensarlo- lo que quiera que hayas hecho con ella?- Terminé de forma abrupta.

- Igual que a ti tu sueñecito.

- Entonces no dudo de que te lo hayas pasado genial.

Podía ver la furia en los ojos de Edward, pero el había sido el que me había echado cuando yo quería hablar, y esta vez yo no pensaba arrastrarme.

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina mientras yo terminaba de coger todo y Edward me observaba.

- Me voy a hacer la cena si no te importa- Dije secamente y salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa.

Todo el camino, bastante corto por cierto, hasta la casa de invitados estuve esperando con cierta esperanza que él me impidiera ir, que demostrara que lo de la noche anterior, lo de las canciones, lo de la cocina, no había sido solo un juego, que demostrara, como todo eso lo había hecho, que aún me amaba, pero no sucedió nada.

Entré en la casa de invitados, y pude oír como Jacob se daba una ducha, así que me dispuse a extender las masas y poner todos los ingredientes, algo que no me llevó más de cinco minutos.

Luego encendí el horno y lo dejé precalentándose.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Jake cuando entró en la cocina.

- Claro- Mentí, y para que no me lo notara más de la cuenta seguí yo preguntando- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero? ¿Billy no ha dicho nada?¿Y el institu…

- Para para Bella, pareces la máquina de la verdad- Dijo entre carcajadas, a las que no pude evitar unirme. En mi afán de ocultar lo mal que me sentía había empezado a escupir preguntas a diestro y siniestro.

- He llegado por mis propios medios.

Le miré escéptica, a lo que el contestó:

- No preguntes, ya te lo enseñaré. He venido por ti, por que se lo que son y por que se que sufrías y no quería que estuvieras sola, el dinero no ha sido problema, Billy estaba de acuerdo, y en el instituto…bueno digamos que son ciertamente permisivos. ¿Quiere saber algo más o podemos dejar el interrogatorio para más tarde señor agente?- Terminó con picardía.

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente- Contesté, aunque estaba claro que tendría que explicarme en breve esa manía nueva suya de convertirse en lobo- Pero esté alerta, porque en cualquier momento en el que baje la guardia volveré a por usted- Dije en tono amenazante blandiendo un cuchillo.

- Me gustaría verlo- Dijo sarcásticamente- Sobretodo ahora.

Metí las pizzas en el horno, esperamos media hora hablando de cosas sin importancia, y cuando estuvieron terminadas nos sentamos a cenar. Era increíble todo lo que era capaz de comer Jacob ahora.

Estábamos los dos solos y era como si fuéramos una familia, riéndonos por todo y por nada, haciendo el tonto, preparando la cena juntos, fregando juntos… Y por unos instantes deseé que realmente fuera así, que solo fuéramos él y yo, sin más preocupaciones, sin nada más en lo que pensar, pero la imagen de Edward acudió a mí con urgencia.

Pensaba ir a su cuarto, allí tenía mis cosas de dormir, y , para ser totalmente sincera, he de decir que anhelaba una noche como la anterior, así que me despedí de Jacob, que quedó claramente malhumorado al conocer mis planes y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la casa.

Cuando entré me escabullí como pude de las preguntas de Alice y subí rápidamente hasta su cuarto, preparándome para encontrar allí a Tanya, pero solo estaba él.

Estaba dispuesta a disculparme por lo estúpida que había sido, hasta que me di cuenta de que él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por lo estúpido que había sido él.

- ¿Vas a dormir aquí?- Preguntó en un tono nada amable.

- Si…Creo que ese era el plan- Dije de la manera más inocente que pude, intentando suavizar el ambiente ya de por si demasiado tenso.

- Está bien, entonces le diré a Tanya que podemos hacer hoy la salida.

La cólera, hasta ese momento olvidada en mí, resurgió como ave fénix de sus cenizas, y se apoderó de todos y cada uno de mis sentidos.

- No déjalo- Intenté reprimir el impulso de chillarle- Si voy a ser una molestia prefiero irme a dormir a otro sitio.

Pegué un portazo y me dirigí al único lugar donde pensaba dormir a partir de ahora.

Jacob abrió la puerta visiblemente confundido, pero con expresión triunfante. Iba a abrir la boca pero le interrumpí secamente.

- No preguntes.

- Tranquila mi capitana- Dijo en tono de humor.

Le mire furibunda a los ojos, pero cuando vi su expresión divertida no pude menos que relajarme y sonreírle. Por eso le quería tanto, hasta en esos momentos era capaz de sacarme una sonrisa.

- Bueno- Dijo mirando mis brazos vacíos- ¿Y cómo piensas exactamente dormir? No es que me importe que lo hagas desnuda pero…- Dijo burlonamente.

- Ni lo sueñes Jacob Black, creo que vas a tener que prestarme una de tus camisetas.

- Toma- Me dijo mientras me tiraba en un rápido movimiento una camiseta enorme.

- Gracias.

- ¿Oye porqué no salimos un poco fuera y me enseñas esto?- Me preguntó.

- Bueno realmente no creo que haya mucho que enseñar…- Pero luego recordé la maravillosa vista de mi habitación, la de la parte trasera de la casa, e inmediatamente decidí llevarle- Vamos- Dije tomándole la mano sin previo aviso.

Él me siguió sin rechistar, aparentemente divertido, hasta que llegamos al punto que quería mostrarle, él que se veía desde mi habitación y la de Edward, y su cara pasó a ser la del asombro.

- Bella esto es…- Hizo una pausa, aparentemente buscando la palabra correcta- Esto es hermoso.

- Lo se- Dije con aires de suficiencia.

- Eres una marisabidilla- Dijo frustrado.

Me perdí en las montañas que se observaban a lo lejos bajo la luz de las estrellas, hasta que una bola de nieve impacto en mi cabeza.

- ¿Esto también lo sabías?- Me dijo Jake haciéndome burla.

Él sabía lo mucho que yo odia las peleas de nieve, y en otras circunstancias, o con otra persona, esto hubiera desencadenado un enfado monumental, pero no podía enfadarme con él, simplemente porque era él.

- Vas a morir Jacob Black- Dije en tono de venganza.

Y comencé a correr detrás de él hasta que me quedé sin aliento.

Viendo esto, creyéndome ya vencida, comenzó a agacharse, presumiblemente para hacer una nueva bola, cerca de mí, demasiado para su suerte.

Me aproximé a él lo más sigilosamente que pude, y cuando me encontré justamente detrás le di una patada en el culo que hizo que se cayera de morros en la nieve.

Comencé a reírme tan fuerte que estaba ahogándome, cuando una mano me cogió del pie y me tiró al suelo, mientras su dueño comenzaba a reírse estrepitosamente también. El sonido de nuestras risas no fue suficiente para enmascarar el ensordecedor gruñido de ira y rabia proveniente de la casa.

Instintivamente me giré buscando la fuente de tal ruido, cuando vi como Edward nos observaba con la miraba llena de furia desde el ventanal de su habitación.

_Uno más…Edward parece tonto…lo sé…jejjeje_

_Como siempre, agradecer a la gente que lo lee, y sobretodo sobretodo agradecer a la gente que deja review, sin la cual la historia no seguiría adelante, así que muchísimas muchísimas gracias a : __**Dark warrior 1000**__ ( Tus deseos son ordenes jejejej y dentro de poco tendrás un POV de Edward te lo prometo…respecto a lo de que sufra y se de cuenta…ya lo leeras si es así en el POV de Edward jejejej, ahh y muchas gracias por la frase, en cuanto pueda la utilizo) __**Hik-y**__ ( como tú bien dices esto tendrá consecuencias…y si si, saltaran chispas jejeje un besito!!) __**plinka anly772**__( ¿Un Edward más sexy? Eso acabaría matando a Bella!! jajaja (y a mi tambien jejejej) bueno creo que los dos van a jugar un poco a eso…ya veré… jejjejej sería gracioso ver a Tanya y a Jacob hablando, pero como tú dices yo tampoco lo veo algo muy posible…Un besitoo) __**pilikali**__ (no es ignorancia lo que pasa que muchas veces de un país a otro utilizamos palabras distintas , a mi me pasa también con algunas palabras jejeje no te preocupes) __**Pascualapop **__( te prometo que si en algún capi se dan un besito o algo más te lo dedico a ti jejeje un besito!!) __**nonblondes**__ ( Si que va a sufrir Edward con Jacob…y lo peor de todo es que se lo está buscando el solito…jejeje) __**BelenCullens **__(creo que Edward ya sabe que Bella le importa, lo que no tengo muy claro es si sabe hasta que extremo le importa él a ella…y Gracias a ti por dejar review!! :) ) __**Impassegirl89**__ (pues la verdad no se con quién se quedará…viendo como se están poniendo las cosas…te toca esperar XD jejejej) __**citus**__ ( aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y que la disfrutes, un beso!!) __**PknaPcosa**__ ( no sabes la ilusión que me hace tenerte fiel a la lectura de verdad, gracias!!y si, lo ideal sería que se consolaran entre ellos…pero…son cabezones que se le va a hacer :P) __**Anyels**__ ( tienes razón, es un puto pavo XD y si , lo de la sangre retrasa algo más…aunque creo que lo peor es la pelea, peor que la sangre jejeje) y __**Ardeht**__ (Gracias!! me hace mucha ilusión que te guste!! espero verte por aquí a menudo y que te sigua gustando tanto o más!! ejejje)_

_Y como no, también dar las gracias a __**Vianny Black, Inmans, Ediyu, Katumandra, Sweet.Cullen, Penelope-BallyCastle, lygher, karikaturas **__y__** maaaarie**__, que aunque en este capi no han dejado reviews si lo han hecho en otros, y a las que espero ver prontito de nuevo por aquí!!_

_¿Qué os esta pareciendo? ¿Os ha gustado el capi? ¿Qué pensáis de las reacciones de Edward? ¿Alguna sugerencia? _

_Un besito y…_

_Pinchad Go!!_


	19. ¿Huida?

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo d

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**19. ¿HUIDA? **

Este capítulo va dedicado a Pascualapop

_**El amor es un misterio. Todo en él son fenómenos a cual más inexplicable; todo en él es ilógico, todo en él es vaguedad y absurdo.**_

_**Cuando la marea sube, el barco flota**_

Nuestras risas se cortaron de repente, y sentí la necesidad de desaparecer de su vista, pues esta me abrasaba por dentro.

Me levanté, y sin tener que decirle nada Jacob me siguió.

Entre lo más rápido que pude a la casa de invitados, sintiendo sus furiosos ojos en mi nuca, aún sabiendo que era imposible que él me viera a tal distancia.

Cogí la camiseta y me dirigí al baño. Cuando estuve allí cerré la puerta y me senté sobre la tapa del retrete.

Todo era tan confuso…No entendía las reacciones de Edward, a no ser que en algún momento en el transcurso de los meses que habíamos pasado separados hubiera enfermado alarmantemente de bipolaridad.

Parecía debatirse en su interior constantemente, dando muestras en un instante de una cosa, y al siguiente de lo contrario, lo que solo conseguía desquiciarme y descolocarme aún más.

Sabía que me amaba pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar esto.

Lo había intentado por activa, por pasiva, al derecho, del revés, y no había conseguido nada. Si bien nos habíamos aproximado, el peligroso triangulo formado por Tanya él y yo estaba matando mis nervios. No quería volverme loca, y sabía que si seguía así probablemente lo haría.

Tenía dos opciones, seguir aquí, en un lugar extraño, alejada de todo por él, para, probablemente no obtener nada, o marcharme, aceptar sus constantes negativas y desprecios y volver a Forks, volver a mi hogar.

De repente la última opción se volvió irresistiblemente atractiva.

Sabía que sería doloroso para mi separarme de nuevo de él, pero a la larga era lo mejor, al fin y al cavo, todo este tiempo no había hecho nada más que prolongar mi agonía, había convertido mi existencia en una especie de autotortura, observándole junto a Tanya, anhelándole cada segundo que le sentía lejos, pero me había cansado, ya había tenido suficiente.

Podía negarme a mi misma el efecto que estaba provocando la situación en mí o podía hacer algo para cambiarla, por no mencionar el hecho de que mi sol personal estaba aquí para sostenerme. Teniéndole a él al lado todo sería más fácil, igual de doloroso pero probablemente más simple.

No es que mis sentimientos hacia Edward hubieran variado un ápice, es que no podía soportarlos más. La necesidad de él me oprimía el pecho cada segundo, y el tenerle delante solo hacía que la sensación de impotencia se incrementara en mí.

Impotencia por no ser capaz de mostrarle que lo más seguro para mí era estar a su lado, puesto que quizá mi parte física corriera riesgos, pero mi alma solo se sentía completa y plenamente satisfecha teniéndole a él junto a mi.

Impotencia por no poder apartarle de Tanya, por no poder liberarle de la prisión que él mismo se había construido en torno a ella. Era consciente, pues así me lo decían sus ojos a cada instante, que el no era dichoso a su lado, pero también lo era de que su estúpido sentido de la lealtad le impediría hacerle daño, aunque eso significase perder su propia felicidad por mantener a salvo la de ella.

Impotencia por ver que le tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, por ser consciente de que ambos deseábamos estar juntos y su cabezonería y mi humanidad lo impedían. Le había sentido tan cerca anoche y esta mañana…en esos instantes todo era perfecto, pero siempre había algo que impedía dar el paso.

Sabía tanto como él, que si en algún momento nuestros labios volvieran a tocarse, el anhelo y la necesidad de ambos sería tan fuerte, que nada podría separarnos entonces, por eso él luchaba contra ese momento, y por eso cuando sus defensas caían y nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, Tanya acudía rauda a detener el encuentro.

Poco importaría ella para Edward y para mí si fuéramos capaces de escabullirnos por un instante de nuevo a nuestros momentos de felicidad, puesto que entonces nada sería capaz de alejarnos de ellos de nuevo.

Sabía que con la punta de mi dedo estaba constantemente rozando la cima de la montaña que Edward había edificado a nuestro amor, sabía que mi dedo solo necesitaba presionar un poco más el detonador que derribaría los muros de sus defensas para darme completo y absoluto acceso a él, pero no tenía tiempo, no tenía fuerzas, y sobretodo, no tenía medios.

Todo se había vuelto algo demasiado caótico, Tanya y Jacob danzando por la casa, el autocontrol de Edward haciendo de las suyas, y mi desesperación acabando con cada milímetro existente de mi cordura.

Me creía fuerte, pero simplemente la situación me había superado. Mi alma estaba tan devastada, que aunque era consciente de que el cristal que me separaba de la luz era cada vez más translucido, mis ojos lo veían todo negro.

Estaba asfixiándome dentro de mí misma, acabando lentamente conmigo. El anhelo de estar junto a él me había convertido a mi misma en mi peor enemigo. No había nadie en el mundo capaz de dañarme más que mi propia alma, que mis propios sentimientos, y tenía la ligera certeza de que cuanto más tiempo permaneciera al lado de la causa de mis angustias más devastadoras serían las consecuencias.

Le había dado todas y cada una de las razones que él necesitaba saber para estar a mi lado, y aunque tenía pleno conocimiento de que él quería hacerlo, sabía que no lo conseguiría nunca.

En estos momentos esperar que Edward reaccionase era como esperar que llueva en época de sequía, estúpido y frustrante, lo que me dejaba la opción de morir de sed o buscar algo de agua.

Sabía que lo único que encontraría en mi camino serían meros oasis, que se desvanecerían al mínimo acercamiento, pues mi único paraíso era él, pero ahora solo era capaz de verme rodeada de desierto, y estaba, exhausta y desesperada por salir de él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Bella?- La voz de Jacob, visiblemente preocupado, atravesó la puerta, sacándome así de mis pensamientos.

- Claro- Contesté con el pequeño hilillo de voz que era capaz de expulsar de mi cuerpo- Enseguida salgo.

Me apresuré a cambiarme, pues lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una ronda de preguntas. El Sherlock Holmes interior de Jacob tendría que tomarse una noche de descanso.

Cuando salí Jake comenzó a abrir la boca, pero le mandé una mirada asesina y captó mi poco sutil sugerencia de que cerrara el pico.

Me tumbé en el sofá y me tapé con una manta que había a un lado.

- De eso nada, tú duermes en la cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

- No seas estúpido y quédate donde estas, no tientes a tu suerte esta noche Jacob Black- Respondí exasperada.

- Mira Bella, no se lo que demonios te pasa, pero no vas a dormir en un sofá, y tienes dos opciones, o lo haces por las buenas, o lo haces por las malas.

- ¿Vas a obligarme? – Mi voz estaba bañada de incredulidad, ¿Qué pensaba, atarme a la cama?

- Bella he hecho un viaje muy largo- Sonaba realmente cansado- ¿Harías eso por mí? Por favor metete en la cama y no me obligues a hacer más esfuerzos.

No pude resistirme a su tono de súplica, así que me levanté y me acosté en uno de los lados de la cama, pero cuando el se levantaba para irse al sofá le sujete del brazo y le miré a los ojos. Estaba extenuado sin lugar a dudas, y no iba a permitir que mal durmiera en un sofá cuando en la cama hubieran cabido perfectamente sin tocarse ocho como él.

- Tú te quedas señorito.

- Oh vamos Bella no creo que sea eso lo que quieres- Dijo en tono de burla.

- No seas estúpido por favor- Dije sonriendo, y aunque ambos sabíamos que estábamos bromeando el dolor se apoderó unos instantes de sus ojos- Estás realmente cansado, y aquí hay suficiente cama para los dos.

Jacob se tumbó a mi lado y apagamos las luces.

- Que descanses Bella.

- Lo mismo digo Jacob- Le susurré mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Aunque llevaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo, el agotamiento mental al que me estaba sometiendo hizo que cayera rendida en una semiinconsciencia sin sueño alguno en el instante en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Cuando me desperté olía deliciosamente bien.

Fui hasta la cocina y me encontré a Jacob haciendo de cocinilla con una sartén, unos huevos y bacon.

- Buenos días princesa- Dijo con un visible buen humor.

- Buenos días- Respondí con una sonrisa.

Cuando hubo servido el desayuno, ambos nos sentamos a comer, y entonces decidí hacerle sabedor de mis planes.

- Jake, se que has hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí, y que puede que aún estés cansado, pero he decidido que en cuanto termine de recoger mis cosas nos vamos de aquí, de nuevo a Forks.

La reacción de Jacob fue inmediata, un grito de júbilo escapó de sus labios y me dio un abrazo que por poco consigue dejarme sin respiración.

- Sabía que razonarías Bella, no sabes cuanto me alegro.

- Ya- Dije, sin poder ocultar el profundo dolor en mi rostro, que hubiera decidido volver no significaba para mí evidentemente lo mismo que para Jacob.

Terminé de desayunar, me vestí, y me dirigí a la casa. Había tomado mi decisión y ya nada podría cambiarla.

Aparentemente todo estaba muy silencioso y vacío. Pude ver una nota en la entrada en la que Alice me decía que ella, junto con Rosalie, Esme y Tanya, habían salido a comprar comida para mi y ropa para ellas.

Genial- Pensé- Así no intentará impedirlo.

Subí hasta la que antaño era mi preciosa habitación, más recientemente convertida en mi preciosa habitación destrozada y comencé a llenar mi maleta de mis cosas.

Unas frías manos aferraron mis brazos, haciendo que me girase sobre mi misma para enfrentar de cara a su dueño.

- No puedes hacerlo, no puedes marcharte- Me dijo Edward en un tono de súplica.

- ¿A no? Intenta detenerme- Dije sarcásticamente antes de que mis palabras fueran acalladas por el duro y suave tacto de sus labios contra los míos.

_Sorpresa!!jejejje_

_Bueno, como siempre, agradecerle que lo hagan a todas las personas que me leen, y agradecerles de sobremanera a todas las personas que dejan reviews, pues son ellas las que me impulsan a continuar con la historia, sois geniales!! Así que, muchas gracias a __**Vianny Black**__( gracias por pasarte!! espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior, o más jejeje) __**Dark warrior 1000**__ ( creo que comprenderás el porque de todo lo que está haciendo Edward en su POV, que no se hará mucho de rogar, es más, es posible que sea el próximo capítulo un besito y gracias!!) __**Hik-y**__ ( ya han dado un pasito para acabar juntos…jjejeje) __**Plinka anly772**__( no dudes de que Alice aparecerá…ya verás como…y los celos de Edward creo que ya han actuado,…jejejej) __**katumandra**__ (Como tú dijiste, a Edward le tocaba hacer algo jejej y lo ha hecho!! ) __**Pilikali**__ ( a partir de ahora sufrirá menos no te preocupes ;) ) __**nonblondes**__ ( jajajaja si la verdad es que estaba siendo algo orgulloso, pero creo que lo ha intentado remediar no?? jejejjej) __**Impassegirl89**__ ( ya le ha plantado el beso no te pongas nerviosa!! jejejjeej) __**lygher**__( gracias!! me hace mucha ilusión que te guste como escribo!! y Gracias a ti por dejar review!!) __**PknaPcosa**__( jjajaj si la verdad es que un par de tortas no les vendría mal, sobre todo a Edward, pero poco a poco va recapacitando…) __**Anyels**__ ( el colegueo con Jake me da a mi que cada vez va a ser menos…jejejje) __**samanta-m**__ ( si, a mi también me parecia un poco chocante que las cosas estuvieran como estaban pero…tachan!!ya hubo cambios ¡!jejeje Me alegro de que te guste la historia!! espero verte más veces por aquí) _

_Y como no, también darles las gracias a __**inmans, ediyu, Sweet.Cullen, Pascualapop, Penelope-BallyCastle, BelenCullens, citus, karikaturas, maaaarie **__y__** ardeth**__, que aunque en este capi no lo hayan hecho, si que han dejado reviews en otros, y espero verles prontito de nuevo por aquí!!_

_¿Qué os a parecido el capi? ¿Y la reacción de Edward ante la marcha de Bella?_

_Besitos y…_

_Pinchad Go!_


	20. Revelación

Todo paró en ese momento

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**20. REVELACIÓN**

_**En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.**_

Todo paró en ese momento. Ya no importaba nada más.

No importaba Tanya, ahora distraída con compras, no importaba Jake, esperando ansioso en la casa de invitados a que yo regresara con mis cosas, no importaba el mundo, no importaba el tiempo.

Solo importaba él, que me besaba con dulzura y con amor, con pasión reprimida, con deseo.

Ahora solo existíamos él y yo, pues era eso lo único que ambos necesitábamos.

Separé unos centímetros nuestros labios para tomar aire, y maldije el necesitar respirar.

Una sonrisa recorrió mi rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que el respirar no me resultaba un inconveniente.

Volví a juntar sus labios, que esperaban pacientes y a la vez ansiosos, con los míos.

Sentía deseo, pero sobretodo sentía paz. Era una naufraga perdida en el mar que por fin acababa de ver tierra.

Entonces, demasiado pronto, se separó de mí. Dejé de sentir sus fríos brazos rodeándome y una punzada de añoranza se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

- Creo que al final si que vas a volver a Forks- Susurró mientras en sus labios se formaba la sonrisa torcida que era capaz de volverme loca.

- Ahora no pienso alejarme más de ti Edward, creo que me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para ser consciente de esto.

- Lo siento Bella, pero lo mejor para ti es volver.

Cuando pronunció estas palabras un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. ¿Aún quería separarnos? ¿Es que esto no había significado lo mismo para los dos? ¿Si era así, por qué lo había hecho?

El silencio estaba matándome, y más viendo esa sonrisa que no se borraba de su boca, estaba poniéndome histérica.

Quería decir algo pero ¿Qué?

Viendo la expresión de tortura en mi rostro Edward continuó hablando, sin disimular su sorpresa.

-Oh por Dios, ¿No estarás pensando que cuando digo que vas a volver me refiero a que tú te vas y yo me quedo no?

El alivio acudió a mí instantáneamente.

-¿Entonces…vuelves conmigo?- Sabía perfectamente cual era su respuesta pero aún así quería oírla.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Le miré a los ojos, y no fui capaz de ver nada más. Me aproximé más aún a él y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, consciente de que no podría hacerle ningún daño por mucho que apretara.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, abrazados, con sus dedos recorriendo lentamente mi espalda una y otra vez, pero escuché como la puerta de la casa se cerraba de golpe y Edward se tensaba.

Me separó de él cuidadosamente y me susurró:

- Déjame que lo haga a mi manera ¿De acuerdo?

No sabía a que se refería, pero ya nada importaba, íbamos a estar juntos, todo lo demás eran nimiedades, así que asentí.

- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz de Tanya se llevó todo el remanso de paz que había conseguido crear a mi alrededor.

Sabía que no era un problema, de hecho, por mucho que Edward la hubiera concedido su oportunidad nunca había sido un problema que traspasara algo más que no fuera la capacidad de lealtad de Edward, es decir, lo único en lo que podía preocuparme antes por ella era en que Edward fuera tan reacio a hacerla daño y romper su palabra que prefiriera perderme, pero, ahora que las cosas entre Edward y yo iban por el buen camino, Tanya no suponía una gran preocupación, por lo que no entendía la tensión que embargó mis músculos en cuanto la vi acercarse a él.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar- Le dijo Edward en un tono que pretendía ser amable, mientras esquivaba el beso en los labios que ella pensaba darle.

- Claro, cuando quieras- Y aunque sonreía, no pudo esconder la tensión en su voz.

- Mejor a solas- Contestó Edward mirándome.

Era increíble, pero en los ojos de Tanya pude ver cuando se giró para mirarme que realmente no era consciente de mi presencia en la habitación.

¿Cómo podía ser? El solo latido de mi corazón era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un vampiro supiera que me encontraba a 100 m de la casa, era inimaginable, a no ser que hubiera algo que realmente te atormentaba o te distraía, que fuera capaz de haber pasado por alto mi presencia en el cuarto.

Edward salió, dedicándome una gran sonrisa, y yo decidí, que si el pretendía aclarar las cosas con Tanya en ese momento, yo debería hacer lo mismo con Jake, así que, armándome de valor, me dirigí a la casa de invitados.

Cuando abrí la puerta y Jacob me miró, su cara paso de la expectación al desaliento, lo que me hizo ser consciente de que no haría falta decir mucho para que entendiera la situación.

- ¿No nos vamos verdad?- Preguntó.

- En realidad si, pero no ahora, y no solos.

- Entiendo.

Una mirada sombría me recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndome estremecer.

- ¿Por qué lo consientes?

Su pregunta me descolocó por completo.

- ¿Consentir qué?

- No te hagas la tonta Bella, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué le consientes que juegue contigo a su antojo? Ahora la quiero , ahora no la quiero, ahora hago que se vaya, ahora hago que se quede.

- Las cosas no son así Jacob, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo- Repuse enfadada- Él me quiere y se preocupa por mí, todo esto es porque no quería que yo corriera ningún peligro, deberías entenderlo dada tu condición ¿O es que nunca te a preocupado transformarte y hacerme daño?

Pude ver la ira en el rostro de Jacob cuando terminé de decir esas palabras, por lo que me preparé para el inminente chaparrón.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotros existimos para protegeros a vosotros los humanos de ellos! ¡En mi naturaleza está el salvarte no el hacerte daño! ¡¿Acaso el puede decir lo mismo?!

- ¡Él nunca me haría daño Jacob y lo sabes!

- ¿A no? ¿Y que fue lo que pasó en Phoenix el año pasado? ¡Antes podía tragarme la excusa de tú caída, pero ahora no! ¡Ahora se la verdad! Si no es él, alguien de su especie acabará matándote.

El cuerpo de Jacob temblaba de pies a cabeza, por lo que comencé a preocuparme, pero él era el que había abierto la puerta a la furia con sus palabras, y yo no pensaba cerrarla.

- ¡¿No lo entiendes Jake?! ¡Me da igual! Yo quiero estar con él, lo necesito para vivir, ¡Si no estoy con él prefiero simplemente no estar! Además, aunque estéis para protegernos, también los que son como tú pueden hacerme daño ¿Qué pasaría si ahora mismo te descontrolaras?

De repente y sin previo aviso las sacudidas de Jacob cesaron, y en su lugar aparecieron gruesas lágrimas, que bañaban y empapaban su rostro.

Podía verle furioso, encolerizado, nervioso, pero no podía verle llorar, eso era algo que me superaba, y más sabiendo que yo era la culpable de su dolor.

Me aproximé a él y me senté en el suelo, mientras le acunaba en mis brazos, y, a pesar de que con un movimiento de su mano probablemente podría romperme alguna que otra costilla, no había sentido nunca a alguien tan débil como le sentía ahora a él. No sabía que era lo que había dicho para desatar esto, pero parecía ser que había dado con el kit de la cuestión en lo que a las preocupaciones de él se refería.

-¿Qué crees, que no se lo que soy? ¿Qué no se que soy un monstruo?- En ese momento supe que era lo que le había llevado a ese punto, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de mis palabras.

- Jake yo…yo se que tú nunca me harías daño, solo estaba defendiéndome…

- He visto lo que un mal momento puede hacer en una persona a la que quieres cuando eres como yo, créeme, y…

-¿Cómo? – Era una pregunta estúpida, pero estaba completamente descolocada.

- Sam es…bueno es el jefe de la manada, el alfa por así decirlo- Continuó entre sollozos- Él fue el primero que se convirtió en esto…no imagino lo duro que tuvo que ser para él, y bueno, una vez perdió los estribos delante de su prometida y ella…bueno tendrías que verle la cara…no te culparía si decidieras alejarte de mí.

- No pienso moverme de tu lado. Creo que lo sabes de sobra Jake- Dije dedicándole una sonrisa a modo de ánimo.

- Y todo esto por él- Dijo casi más para él que para mí- Por su especie.

- No entiendo ¿Qué tienen que ver los vampiros en esto?- Estaba desconcertada.

- Como te he dicho antes Bella- Comenzó ya más calmado, pero aún entre mis brazos- Nosotros existimos para proteger a los humanos de los fríos, por lo que si ellos no están cerca no hay motivo para que se produzca nuestra transformación.

- Osea que si no hubiera habido vampiros cerca, tú seguirías siendo un humano normal y corriente ¿No? – Pregunté, a sabiendas de que había algo más que se me estaba escapando.

- Exacto, si ellos no hubieran estado cerca yo nunca me habría convertido en esto- Su última palabra salió con repulsión, dejándome claro que la idea de ser un licántropo no le resultaba más atractiva de lo que a Edward le resultaba ser vampiro.

De repente caí en la cuenta de que era lo que no estaba llegando a comprender del todo.

- Pero Jake, cuando tú te transformaste ellos ya no estaban, quiero decir, los Cullen no estaban ya en Forks cuando esto pasó, ni si quiera estaba yo.

- Que no estuvieran los Cullen no quiere decir que no hubiera más de su especie rondando Bella. Últimamente en los alrededores de Forks han habido varias muertes a manos de una de los suyos. El caso es que parece que está buscando algo, intentando minar nuestras defensas, pero no sabemos cual es su objetivo, si lo supiéramos, todo sería mucho más fácil.

No podía comprender ¿Qué hacia un vampiro rondando por Forks? Ahora que los Cullen ya no estaban, no podía ser por motivos de visita, y si no eran ellos ¿Qué era lo que podía interesar a alguien de su especie allí?

- Quizá la conozcas, es una endemoniada chupasangres pelirroja- Dijo Jacob incorporándose y sacándome de paso de mis cavilaciones.

Su rostro llegó a mí helándome. Había temido que gracias mi visita ella me encontrara aquí, reavivando sus heridas, sin ser consciente de que ya me estaba buscando por su cuenta.

Sentí como la sangre huía de mi cuerpo, convirtiéndome en un ser más pálido aún de lo que solía ser por costumbre.

-¿Bella estás bien? – Preguntó Jacob con un notable tono de preocupación en su voz.

Iba a responder, cuando un profundo grito de ira y dolor nos golpeo.

Sentí como la puerta de la casa de invitados se abría con fuerza, y sin darme apenas cuenta, unos segundos después estaba volando en los brazos de alguien que corría alejándonos de la casa, gritando con furia y desesperación el nombre de Edward.

_Hola!! Lo se y lo siento!! He tardado un montón en actualizar (bueno en realidad no tanto, pero siempre actualizo muy seguido y ahora he tardado bastante para mi costumbre) y dejándolo en una parte…interesante digamos._

_En mi defensa diré que he tenido una úlcera en el ojo, y que aunque podía leer a ratos en el ordenador, no tenía mucho coco para andar escribiendo…pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí, y totalmente recuperada, por lo que prometo que no volverá a pasar esto de verdad!! Lo siento!!_

_Bueno, como siempre, dar las gracias a las personas que me leen, y dar unas supergracias a las personas que dejan review, pues sin ellas esta historia no hubiera seguido ni seguiría adelante, así que muchas muchas muchas gracias, sobretodo ahora después de mi gran tardanza a __**Vianny Black**__( tu idea de que se fuera y le diera a Edward un poco de su propia medicina me la estuve planteando, pero entonces no podría seguir las cosas como las pensaba seguir.. aunque hubiera estado bien la verdad) Inmans (jajajja la verdad es que si que parecía una garrapata!! pero ya se la consiguieron quitar de encima…aunque aún nos queda Tanya para rato…) __**Dark warrior 1000**__( Me alegro de que te gustara el giro final ejjeje…espero que te guste el de este capi también…ahh y tu POV Edward llegará en breve breve lo prometo!!) Hik-y (No creo que Jake se meta no jeejje) __**Plinka anly772**__( aquí tienes la reacción de Jacob…y si lo que movió a Edward fueron los celos y el pensar que con Jake estaba en más peligro aún que con él jejjeje) __**Pilikali **__(me alegra que te gustara el capi!! ) __**Sweet.Cullen**__ (Si!! por fin está razonando!! no pasa nada por que haya capis por los que no te puedas pasar!! lo importante es que te pasas, y me alegra un monton cuando te veo por aquí jejejejahh y suerte con el castigo!;) ) __**Pascualapop**__ (me alegra que te gustara el beso…si hay más tendrán que esperar…si los hay…ejejjeje) __**Penelope-BallyCastle**__(Siento haber tardado tanto tanto…Espero que sigas teniendo las mismas ganas de buscando que antes….de verdad!! y gracias por tus ánimos, sirven de mucho enserio!! un besito y espero poder verte pronto!!) __**Belencullens**__ (espero que te guste lo que ha pasado después del beso…y si , Jake es muy tierno…si te has leido BD sabrás ya lo que pasa(en el libro no en este fic claro jejeje) …yo me quedé :O…jejeje un besito!!) __**Impassegirl89**__ ( atendiendo a tus súplicas Bella no se ha quitado jejejej un besitooo) __**karikaturas**__( Gracias!! y bueno, estabas segura y, efectivamente Bella se queda…jejejje ) __**PknaPcosa**__( si, este era el beso de los 18 caps..aunque las cosas no van a ser nada fáciles…jajajaj me gusta el drama jejej lo siento!XD) __**Anyels**__( a mi también me gusta mucho esa peli jejejej y la frase venia al pelo jejeje un besitoo) __**ardeth**__( no odies a Jake por fi jejejejje es broma odiale si quieres…XD ) __**samanta-m**__ (Bueno el como se lo ha dicho Bella a Jake aquí lo tienes, el como se lo dice Edward a Tanya…en breve lo tendrás jejejej y si, para que esté con un licántropo, mejor con un vampiro ¿No? o al menos eso ha pensado Edward, a parte de que estaba celoso claramente jejejej ) __**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**__ ( si le ha perdonado jajaja, me alegra que te gustara lo de las canciones, creo que si las cosas salen bien, las canciones tendrán una nueva aparición jejejej un besitooo y bienvenida!! ) _

_Y también, gracias a __**ediyu, katumandra, nonblondes, citus, lygher, maaaarie**__, que aunque no han dejado review en este capi si lo han hecho en otros, y espero tenerlas prontito prontito por aquí de nuevo._

_¿Qué os a parecido la reaccion de Bella al beso? ¿y la de Jake a la noticia? ¿Y el final del capi? ¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿Qué creeis que pasará?_

_Un besito y mil perdones!!No pasará más lo prometo!!_

_PD: Si alguien se ha leido Amanecer y quiere comentar algo que me lo diga por privado jejeje  
Pinchad Go! porfiii! _


	21. Locura

Su rostro estaba completamente desencajado

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**21. LOCURA**

_**El de la locura y el de la cordura son dos países limítrofes, de fronteras tan imperceptibles, que nunca puedes saber con seguridad si te encuentras en el territorio de la una o en el territorio de la otra.**_

Su rostro estaba completamente desencajado. Chillaba el nombre de Edward como un alma en pena y, por primera vez desde que conocí a los vampiros me pregunté sinceramente si estos podían perder la cordura.

No entendía por qué nadie la había detenido, pero el caso es que Tanya me llevaba en brazos, arrastrándome hacía quien sabe que lugar y yo ni siquiera oponía la más mínima resistencia.

No se cuantas horas estuvo corriendo mientas yo me dejaba llevar, pero lo cierto es que cuando comenzó a anochecer su ritmo fue decayendo hasta que paró completamente con suavidad.

Me dejó en el suelo, consciente supuse de que cualquier intento por escaparme sería en vano.

Cayó de rodillas a mis pies y comenzó a sollozar. Notaba como se desesperaba porque la salieran lágrimas, como intentaba en vano liberar de esa forma su dolor, y no pude más que compadecerme de ella.

Al fin y al cabo ella no había echo nada para merecer lo que le había sucedido, solo entregó su alma a la persona equivocada, a una persona que no la amaba como ella necesitaba y que ahora le había roto el corazón.

- Por qué…- Sus palabras salían en susurros apenas audibles- ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?

Intenté tocarla pero esquivó mi mano bruscamente.

- ¡NO! Solo respóndeme por favor.

- Yo no…- No sabía que decirla, no sabía que era lo que quería oír.

- Estuve esperando esto tanto tiempo que lo creí imposible…yo…lo daba todo por perdido, y más cuando me enteré de que había encontrado a alguien, pero me conformaba con saber que era feliz, me valía eso…- Tanya se atragantaba con cada palabra, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo por hablar- Y…y entonces llegó aquí, destruido y yo…yo solo quería verle sonreír…no importaba el precio…nada valía tanto como verle sonreír…y entonces…entonces llegaste tú y yo…yo sabía que esto no saldría bien pero…pero él quería intentarlo y yo…yo le amo tanto…y ahora…ahora tú…

No pudo continuar más, simplemente se dejó caer completamente y se retorció en el suelo.

Me senté junto a ella y apoyé su cabeza en mis piernas, y esta vez no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia. Dejé caer mi espalda sobre un tronco y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, intentando así calmarla.

- Él…él dijo…él dijo que me quería y…y yo le creí…necesitaba que fuera verdad…¿Por qué no me quiere?¿Qué es lo que falla en mí?

Quería decirle algo, quería que no sufriera más, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, no había nada capaz de parar ese dolor, lo sabía por experiencia.

- Él adora tu humanidad…-Dijo incorporándose- Eso… eso es lo que le mantiene apegado a ti, lo dijo al principio de llegar aquí, la forma en la que te sonrojas, tus ojos chocolate…- Comenzó a asustarme, pues tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del bosque, y no parpadeaba, estaba total y completamente fuera de sí- Si yo te quito tu humanidad él no va a quererte más…quizá tampoco me quiera a mi pero…¿Por qué no? Si tú no hubieras aparecido ahora probablemente él y yo estaríamos juntos… y si tú te vas…

Ahogué un grito de terror que pretendía escapar de mi cuerpo. Ella pensaba ¿Matarme?

Me miró con furia en sus bonitos ojos, y en un segundo me había levantado, cogiéndome del cuello y estampándome contra el tronco de árbol en el que había estado apoyada. Mis pies colgaban a un metro del suelo, pero no estaba asfixiándome.

- Tú no quieres hacer esto, luego te arrepentirías y lo sabes Tanya- Le dije haciendo un esfuerzo para que volviera a entrar en razón.

- No Bella, yo nunca le haría esto a nadie, pero si es Edward el que está en juego…Todo lo demás da igual, puedo tener remordimientos mientras él esté a mi lado.

- Sabes que me encontrarán, seguirán mi olor, y cuando sepan lo que me has hecho, el mismo Edward te matará- No quería amenazarla, simplemente quería dejarla claro que si me mataba no creía que fuera posible que Edward estuviera a su lado sin intentar arrancarle la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que me importa? Si no pudiera estar con él, preferiría morir, ya he soportado durante bastante tiempo este dolor y…antes de que pasara todo esto era llevable pero ahora…ahora no me queda nada, si no estoy con él no voy a seguir viviendo, o lo que quiera que este haciendo ahora.

No me quedaba otra que implorarle.

- Tanya tu no eres así, por favor no hagas esto…no nos destruyas…

En un rápido movimiento me empujó contra el árbol que teníamos enfrente. Mi espalda impactó en él, y supe que cuando llegara al suelo estaría muerta, era demasiada altura, pero antes de que impactara Tanya volvió a recogerme en sus brazos. Por unos momentos nos miramos a los ojos y más allá de la locura, más allá del odio, de la ira, pude ver arrepentimiento y tortura. Estos últimos desaparecieron en segundos, dejando campar a los primeros a sus anchas.

- Yo nunca haría nada que hiciera daño a Edward, nunca querría hacerle sufrir- Dijo pensativa- Pero tampoco voy a permitirte salir de esta. Si he sido capaz de consolarle por tú perdida una vez, seré capaz de hacerlo de nuevo no lo dudes.

Una mueca de dolor se formó en mi cara ante la sola perspectiva de volver a perderle, de volver a alejarme de él. Todo esto era tan injusto…después de lo que nos había costado a ambos volver a estar juntos, tenía que pasar esto…

- No se lo que voy a hacer contigo Bella, pero no pienso dejar que nos encuentren- Dijo mientras me tiraba algo que llevaba en su espalda, algo de lo que yo no me había dado cuenta- Cámbiate. Después dame tu ropa, la llevaré lejos junto con la mía, eso hará que nos pierdan un poco el rastro, el tiempo suficiente para que sea capaz, o eso creo.

Sin rechistar hice lo que me decía, y cuando me hube cambiado le entregué mis vaqueros, mi jersey y mi abrigo.

- Ahora vuelvo- Dijo, y con una diabólica sonrisa susurró en mi oído- No te muevas pequeña.

Estaba sola, sola en un bosque que no conocía, y del que, aunque hubiera conocido, no sería capaz de salir. No sabía que hacer, quería con todas mis fuerzas encontrar el camino, encontrar una solución para la situación, pero realmente no podía hacer nada.

¿Iba a correr? ¿Para qué?, Antes de que hubiera sido capaz de acercarme lo más mínimo a cualquier tipo de ayuda Tanya me habría encontrado además, ¿Qué iba a pedirle ayuda a humanos? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué Tanya los matara también a ellos y que sus muertes recayeran en mi conciencia? Por no hablar de la explicación que les daría…"No verán es que la ex novia vampiro de Edward se ha vuelto loca y ha decidido acabar con mi vida, y ahora si no les importa ¿Podrían correr o prefieren ayudarme y acabar desangrados junto a mí?"

No podía hacer nada, todo se había vuelto absurdo e irreal en el mundo.

Habían transcurrido algo más de dos horas cuando Tanya apareció de vuelta.

-¿Sabes?- Me dijo- Tienes razón, yo nunca sería capaz de matarte, no soy así- Sus palabras me habrían tranquilizado de no ser por que la mirada sombría y desencajada permanecía en su rostro- Pero conozco a alguien que si lo haría, y con mucho gusto además. Es más creo que estaría encantada de verte sufrir.

Pavor. Solo podía sentir eso.

Era consciente de que razonando podría convencer a Tanya de no hacerme nada, puesto que detrás de la locura que la poseía en esos momentos, era una buena persona, podía verlo, pero si ella me entregaba a Victoria…No había razón en el mundo que la impidiera matarme. En todo caso tendría suerte de que no me torturara.

- ¿Sabes el daño que hará eso a Edward verdad?- Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía, pero solo me quedaba aferrarme a un clavo ardiendo.

- Yo puedo ayudarle a superarlo…- Comenzó a repetir una y otra vez vehementemente. En ese momento comprendí que estaba total y completamente enajenada.

Decidí seguir por ese camino, quizá podría conseguir algo.

- ¿Crees que si él sabe lo que has hecho te permitirá estar a su lado?

Una chispa de suspicacia brilló en sus ojos, que junto con la enajenación que reinaba en ellos hizo que pareciera mucho más siniestra. Me estremecí.

- Bueno, técnicamente yo no voy a hacer nada, y dudo mucho de que se entere de que yo te entregué a Victoria.

- Claro, y el hecho de que seas tú la que ha salido corriendo conmigo en brazos no le dará ni siquiera una ligera pista del culpable ¿No?

- Simplemente diré que te llevé de vuelta a casa, a Forks, pueden culparme de sacarte de allí, pero no de lo que ella haga- Y dicho esto sacó un pequeño teléfono móvil de su pantalón y comenzó a marcar.

-¿Dónde estás?- Hubo una pausa en la que supuse que ella respondería.

- Tengo a Bella- Repuso- Vamos para allá.

_Se que dejo muchas lagunas como ¿Por qué no han encontrado los demás a Bella? o ¿Qué hace Victoria con móvil? Pero en los dos próximos capis todo eso se resolverá paciencia._

_Bueno esto ha dado un nuevo giro…No odies a Tanya…¿O sí? jejeje no se no se…jjejejeje _

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic, y gracias sobretodo a todas aquellas que dejan review, así que gracias a __**Vianny Black**__ (ya he subido jejej esta vez he tardado menos…me alegra de que te guste como estoy llevando esta historia y espero que también te guste el giro que ha dado en este capi…) __**Inmans**__ ( Lo siento…en el capi anterior aunque te puse se me olvidó ponerte en negrita…Sorry : y si jejeje era Tanya ) __**Dark warrior 1000**__(no te pongas nerviosa jejej la reacción de Jacob la veras en el próximo capi…pero bueno también entiende que aunque el sintiera que un vampiro se acercaba, era uno que ya conocía y estaba en su casa…n ose esperaba lo que paso pero bueno como te digo, en el próximo capítulo lo veras más detenidamente) __**Hik-y**__ (a mi el final me gusta y no me gusta es algo extraño…el final en si me gusta lo que no me gusta es lo que pasa en el libro…te contesto más detenidamente en un privado mejor jejej que no quiero decir nada que fastidie el libro a los que no lo han leido… :) ) __**Plinka anly772**__( espero que te mejores del pie…y si , cada vez me gusta más el drama XD) __**katumandra**__( yo también amo a Edward con todo mi ser sea lo testarudo que sea,…creo que nos pasa a todas….XD y bueno, aquí tienes lo que pasa XD ) __**Pilikali**__( esto es lo que ha pasado…jejejeje ) __**Sweet.Cullen**__ ( si quieres te puedo dar una dirección donde están poniendo los capítulos de amanecer en español, házmelo saber si te interesa…Y respecto a Tanya…se que todo está muy negro pero no pierdas la fe en ella… que no es mala enserioXD ) __**Pascualapop**__( la verdad si me gustaría que lo comentáramos, a ver como lo hacemos jejeje y no estes nerviosa...jjejej) __**Penelope-BallyCastle**__ (ya he actualizado ejjeje espero que estes mejor y que te guste también este capi y el giro que ha dado la historia…y era Tanya jejejej Victoria ya llegará en su momentoXD) __**nonblondes**__( si era Tanya jejjej ) __**BelenCullens**__( gracias ya estoy mejor…jejejej y como habrás podido ver la reacción de Tanya no es que haya sido muy buena…si si que empiezan más problemillas…y de los gordos XD ) __**Impassegirl89**__(lo siento pero si que se lo hace…jejeje y lo que le queda por hacerle…ya lo veras XD) __**Samanta-m**__(no voy a seguir la línea de eclipse ni por asomo tranquila jejeje y espero que esto que ha pasado tampoco te lo esperaras y te haya gustado…jejejej) __**C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**__ (si era Tanya jejeje y si se ha vuelto un poco loca…esta fuera de si…y si jejej Bella tiene mala suerte XD un besitoo) __**Twins CyJ**__( me alegra que te haya gustado el fic!! espero que lo siga haciendo y seguir viéndote por aquí!!ejejje un besitooo) _

_Y como no, también dar las gracias a __**ediyu, citus, lygher, karikaturas, maaaarie,PknaPcosa, anyels **__y__** ardeth**__, que aunque no han dejado review en este capi si lo han hecho en anteriores, y a las que espero ver prontito de vuelta por aquí jejeje._

_¿Os ha gustado el giro de la historia? ¿Qué creéis y que queréis que pase? _

_¿Os está gustando? ¿Qué os a parecido el capi??_

_Besitos y…_

_Pinchad Go!_


	22. Victoria

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado soñando en sus brazos, pero ya era de día cuando volví a

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**22. VICTORIA**

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado soñando en sus brazos, pero ya era de día cuando volví a abrir los ojos.

El cansancio se había apoderado de mí, y aunque había luchado contra mi sueño con todas mis fuerzas, este había vencido, y me dormí sin querer en brazos de Tanya.

Seguía estando rodeada de vegetación, verde por doquier, así que, como la última vez que lo comprobé, seguía sin tener ni idea de donde estaba.

Otra cosa más que no sabía, me sentía una completa idiota, sin enterarme de prácticamente nada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, demasiado humana, demasiado lenta para apreciar los cambios.

Una mancha rojiza invadió mi campo visual, y antes de darme cuenta tenía la cara de Victoria a escasos centímetros de mí, y el movimiento había cesado.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el temor y la rabia que lo invadían por momentos.

Temor porque sabía a ciencia cierta lo que Victoria haría conmigo, y rabia por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo…Si Edward no hubiera estado tan empeñado en conservar mi alma y me hubiera transformado la primera vez que se lo pedí, ahora podría seguir conservando mi vida.

Edward…Pensar en el me reconfortó, al menos el me quería, al menos tenía algo por lo que mantener mis esperanzas. Eso es más de lo que las dos personas que me rodeaban podían decir.

Tras un gran silencio Victoria decidió que ya era hora de dejar correr su ira, y lo hizo dejando suelta su lengua envenenada.

- Encantada de verte de nuevo Bella, aunque en realidad me encanta mucho más como voy a verte dentro de poco.

Su risa estridente rebotó en mis tímpanos, era sin duda el sonido más desagradable que había oído en mi vida.

Me apreté contra Tanya, olvidando por un momento que si bien Victoria iba a ser mi verdugo, ella y solo ella era la culpable de que la ejecución se fuera a llevar a cabo.

Estaba realmente nerviosa, realmente aterrada, pero no pensaba dejar que lo vieran, iba a morir, pero al menos moriría con dignidad, no permitiría que ninguna de las dos me viera rogar, no les daría ese gusto.

- Gracias Tanya, nunca te creí capaz de hacer esto, me alegra que siguiéramos en contacto después de mi visita a Laurent.

- Yo tampoco me creía capaz- Respondió Tanya, y creí estar enloqueciendo yo también, pues su voz sonaba apesadumbrada.

-¿Sabes? Debería matarte aquí mismo- Repuso Victoria volviendo su vista hacia mí- Pero eso no es lo que quiero, es más, lo único que deseo es que sufras, es que acabes deseando tu muerte más que otra cosa en el mundo, y matarte rápidamente no sería justo si lo comparamos con la muerte que tuvo James.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de ese día. Si James había sido cruel, no quería de lo que sería capaz Victoria, al fin y al cabo, a James le movía la diversión, la cabezonería, pero a Victoria la movía el odio y la venganza, dos de los peores sentimientos que uno puede llegar a experimentar.

- Es una lástima, pero no podrás morir así- Continuó, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras Tanya me dejaba en el suelo- Si te desmembrara es probable que en cuanto oliera tu sangre te devorase, y eso no sería doloroso para ti, aunque te prometo que encontraré la forma de hacer que sientas el dolor que él sintió, así como encontraré la forma de que tu querido Edward lo vea.

-No por favor, no lo hagas- En ese momento deseé haberme mordido la lengua. Le acababa de mostrar a Victoria mi punto débil, y de paso el de Edward, pero no quería que él se enterara de ninguna manera de lo que fuera que ella tuviera pensado hacerme, no quería que tuviera más tormentos ni dolor.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica recorrió su rostro, y noté como Tanya a mi lado se ponía tensa. Sin duda estaba comenzando a darse cuenta del alcance de sus acciones.

- Creo que cuanto más débil estés será mejor. Cuanto más demacrada y debilitada te vea él peor se sentirá, y tú sin duda sufrirás mucho más si te dejamos unos cuantos días sin sustento.

La perspectiva de tener unos cuantos días más por delante parecía prometedora, cuanto más tardara en matarme, más facilidades tendrían de encontrarme, aunque eso era algo que por lo visto la ira no dejaba ver a Victoria. Le agradecí a Dios internamente por darme algo de tiempo.

-Ya me ocupo yo de ella Tanya, puedes marcharte.

Los ojos de Tanya tenían una expresión indescifrable cuando dijo:

- Prefiero quedarme, quiero ver el espectáculo.

- Como gustes- Y acto seguido fue Victoria la que me tomó en sus brazos, y comenzó a correr de nuevo, con Tanya pisándonos los talones.

Paró cuando llegamos a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque.

Me metió en un cuarto en el que no había luz, es más, podría decirse que estaba herméticamente cerrado, y comentó:

- Voy a aplicarte unas cuantas torturas, veremos cuanto es capaz de resistir tu débil mente humana.

No entendía a que se refería, pero no podía sentirme más aterrada de lo que ya estaba.

-Oh pero quiero que comiences a sentir dolor desde ya- Dijo, como si hubiera estado a punto de olvidarse de algo.

Se acercó a mí, cogió mi mano izquierda y presionó mis dedos con algo de fuerza.

Rotos, me había roto los dedos. El sonido fue limpio y claro y el dolor insoportable.

Proferí un grito agónico, incapaz de contenerme, mientras sentía como la sensación de ardor y dolor se apoderaba de mí.

Soltó una risita y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí, ni una ranura de luz entraba en la habitación, mientras el dolor de mi mano crecía de manera exponencial.

Victoria tenía razón, probablemente acabaría rogándole que me matara.

_Hola!! Se que este capitulo es supercortito pero tiene su explicación. A partir de ahora las cosas comienzan a ponerse feas feas de verdad, o al menos así lo tenía pensado, de hay que le pusiera rated M al fic ( entre otros motivos) El problema está en que no quiero herir la sensibilidad de nadie, y aunque no se si realmente podría hacerlo prefiero preguntar si no os escandalizaríais u os resultaría desagradable leer cosas fuertes._

_Por favor contestad a esto ya que es importante para como se desarrollará la historia a partir de ahora._

_En el próximo capítulo contesto a los reviews que dejasteis en el anterior, porque este capi lo quiero subir rápido para saber como continuar._

_Contestad a mi pregunta por favor._

_En cuanto sepa que hacer subiré capi lo prometo._

_Un besito_

_Anabel_


	23. Pase lo que pase

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo d

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**23. PASE LO QUE PASE**

_**Llegó el momento en que el sufrimiento de los demás ya no les bastó: tuvieron que convertirlo en espectáculo.**_

_**La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo.**_

No era consciente de cuanto tiempo llevaba en la dichosa habitación, pues no se filtraba ni un solo rayo de luz, ni una sola voz, que me diera una pequeña pista de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Suspiré impotente.

En cualquier otro caso podría haber intentado huir, pero seamos sinceros, ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de huir de dos vampiros? Así que, ¿Para que malgastar mis fuerzas en algo imposible?

Seguía sentada en el mismo rincón en el que Victoria me había dejado, intentando mover lo menos posible la mano, pues el dolor era cada vez mas insoportable.

Me di cuenta de que mi mano cada vez estaba más y más hinchada, y de que, de seguir así, el anillo que llevaba en mi dedo anular acabaría por cortarme la circulación.

Hice acopio de valor y lentamente cogí mi dedo. El dolor era lacerante.

Con toda la delicadeza que podía me quité el anillo, entre gritos de dolor.

La puerta se abrió y Victoria, sin decir una sola palabra me cogió bruscamente, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de dolor procedente de mi mano, y me llevó a otra habitación.

Vi una cámara de video sujeta a un trípode, y supe que pensaba hacer lo mismo que había hecho James. No me extrañaba que hubieran sido pareja, eran los dos igual de retorcidos.

- Saluda a tu público Bella, esta cinta es la última oportunidad que tienes para hablar con ellos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no dije nada, no iba a darle ese gusto. Quizá si no hacía nada delante de la cámara, si no hablaba, si no gritaba, ella no se la haría llegar.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

- Estamos poco charlatanas hoy ¿No? – Dijo con malicia- Está bien entonces dejemos que vean por si solos como estás.

El infierno se instauró en mi mano en ese momento, mientras Victoria la presionaba con fuerza. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo gritar, rogar, pero no le daría ese placer, no haría que ninguna de las personas que me querían sufrieran, ese video no serviría de nada.

Giré mi rostro en el sentido contrario a la cámara, para que no pudieran ver la expresión de mi cara, y luché con todas mis fuerzas para reprimir el aullido de dolor que quemaba en mi garganta, deseando ser liberado. Lo conseguí. Nada salió de mi boca.

- ¿Ese es el plan de hoy? ¿Hacernos los duros? Entonces creo que deberemos subir la intensidad de tu castigo. ¿Tanya por qué no vienes y me ayudas?

En un segundo estaba a mi lado. Me miró a los ojos, y pude ver su expresión dura y fría.

No podía creerlo. Creía que cuando viera lo que estaba pasando se daría cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que había hecho y se arrepentiría, pero de momento no era así. Seguía conservando la máscara que la locura le había instaurado en el rostro, seguía viéndose vacía, vacua.

Una luz se encendió y pude ver lo que me rodeaba. Parecía una mazmorra de la inquisición, y supe entonces que las amenazas de tortura no solo eran amenazas.

- Veamos cuanto dolor soportas- Dijo Victoria con suficiencia.

Me tumbó en el suelo y mientas Tanya sujetaba mis brazos, puso una toalla sobre mi rostro. Pude oír como movía la cámara para que me apuntara directamente a la cara.

Entonces sentí como el agua comenzaba a bañar mi rostro, mientras la sensación de asfixia me invadía.

La toalla estaba mojada y no podía respirar. Instintivamente comencé a forcejear con Tanya, aún a sabiendas de que era una batalla perdida.

Estaba ahogándome, mis pulmones reclamaban oxígeno, y yo no podía hacer nada…

Entonces cuando creí que todo estaba ya perdido, cuando me dolía el pecho con fuerza, Victoria retiró la toalla.

Aspiré una gran y ruidosa bocanada de aire, que bañó con fuerza mis pulmones.

Pensé que todo había terminado, pero cuando fui a exhalar, la toalla volvió a cubrir mi rostro.

El agua comenzó a caer de nuevo, y la sensación de asfixia volvió con ella.

Deseaba rogarle que parara, estaba volviéndome loca.

No sabía cuantas veces había repetido la operación, cuantas veces me permitió respirar cuando creía estar al borde de la muerte.

Entonces paró, cuando estaba preparándome para recibir a la toalla nuevamente, me dejó respirar con normalidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro sin que me diera cuenta, pensando que había acabado, pero esto no hizo más que aumentar su rabia y darle alas.

- Cuando termine contigo hoy, seré yo la que sonría te lo aseguro- Me dijo.

Me levantó del suelo y ató mis manos a mi espalda.

Con un gancho cogió la cuerda y comenzó a subirme girando una polea.

Me olvidé de todo. Me olvidé de no querer que vieran como sufría, y grité, grité como si me fuera la vida en ello, grité mientras el dolor me vencía.

Se podía oír perfectamente como mis hombros se luxaban, como se separaban mis huesos.  
El dolor era insoportable, necesitaba acabar con mi agonía.

Entonces Victoria tiró aún más, y sentí como mis codos también se separaban.

Podía oír como me desgarraba por dentro.

- ¡MÁTAME!- Grité desesperada- ¡ACABA CONMIGO POR FAVOR!

- No tendrás tanta suerte- Respondió riendo.

Me subió un poco más y entonces creí que el dolor me mataría sin necesidad de que ella lo hiciera.

Mis muñecas emitieron el mismo sonido que ya habían emitido mis hombros y mis codos.

Me ardía la garganta, de la intensidad de mis gritos, pero aún así no podía parar, gritaba, aullaba, rogaba, cualquier cosa que hiciera que el dolor parara.

Necesitaba que parara.

Me bajó lentamente, mientras el dolor me vencía por completo y chillaba, y me llevó a la habitación de antes. Situó la cámara en alto mientras me apuntaba con ella y llamó a Tanya.

- Gracias Tanya- Dijo- Sin ti nada de esto habría sido posible.

Con mis ojos busqué la mirada de Tanya, y ahora si, encontré tortura y arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- Bueno pequeña, ¿Qué te parece si antes de morir sufres un poquito más?

Me giré para volver a mirar a Victoria, incapaz de pensar que más podía hacerme.

Me colocó sentada y entonces pisó mis dos piernas.

Aullé de nuevo.

El dolor comenzó a recorrerme el tronco posterior, todo mi cuerpo era una cárcel, una cárcel de dolor de la que deseaba escapar.

Sabía que Victoria no se apiadaría de mí ahora que me veía realmente sufrir, así que apelé a la otra persona que nos acompañaba.

- ¡TANYA MATAME POR FAVOR! ¡MATAME!- Chillé suplicante.

- Ni lo sueñes asquerosa- Me respondió Victoria en su lugar- Aún te queda un largo camino por delante.

- Yo…lo siento- dijo Tanya.

Ambas salieron, dejándome de nuevo sumida en la oscuridad.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pensaban dejarme allí, pero era consciente de que me quedaba poco de vida.

Los desgarros que tenía en mi cuerpo no me permitirían estar viva mucho más tiempo, y supliqué por que el momento de mi muerte llegara cuanto antes.

Estaba inmóvil. No podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que no fuera la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable, no era capaz de dejar de gritar.

Entonces supe que la cinta si llegaría a sus manos, y supe que quería despedirme.

Miré como pude a la lucecita roja, que era lo único que se veía, y comencé a hablar.

- Yo…- Me constaba horrores pensar en algo que no fuera el dolor- Alice, se que te sentirás mal por no haber sido capaz de ver esto. No lo hagas, te quiero, y en cierto modo eres la única amiga verdadera que he tenido, has sido una hermana para mí, y doy gracias a Dios por haberte tenido en mi vida. Emmet tú…tú serás siempre el hermano mayor que siempre quise, el que siempre me ha robado una sonrisa en los peores momentos, él que siempre me ha cuidado, y te lo agradezco, te quiero más de lo que imaginas, más de lo que yo misma he sido capaz de imaginar. Jasper cuida de Alice, tú sabes como hacerlo. Gracias por entrar en mi vida. Rose tú…bueno no hemos tenido una gran relación, pero siempre te he apreciado, lamento no tener más tiempo para poder conocerte porque se que hubiera merecido la pena. Esme cuando me separé de mi madre, nunca pensé que encontraría otra persona que me hiciera sentir como ella. Desde que te conocí te he querido como a una madre, y se que tú lo has hecho como si yo fuera una hija. Nunca hubiera podido tener, si hubiera formado parte de tu familia, una madre mejor. Carlisle eres un ejemplo a seguir por todos, humanos o no, eres tan bondadoso…gracias por acogerme y apoyarme, ha sido algo realmente importante para mí.

Suspiré, ahora llegaba la parte difícil.

Jake tú…has sido mi sol personal, he sido egoísta contigo y lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera seguido adelante, quiero que sepas que te quiero, y que hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, siempre te habría querido, has sido y eres una de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

Edward te amo, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi, y no me arrepiento de nada. Quiero que sepas que tú me diste la vida el día que te acercaste a mí. Eres más de lo que nunca he merecido. No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería, y no quiero que le hagas nada a Tanya, se que se arrepiente, lo he visto en sus ojos, y si la pasa algo me sentiría terriblemente decepcionada contigo. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Cuando el viento rocé tu cuerpo yo estaré en él, cuando respires, yo seré el aire que entre en tus pulmones, cuando el sol te bañe, yo seré ese calor, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre estaré contigo, y quiero que sigas adelante, te amo, y eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz esté donde esté, saber que tú lo eres. Pase lo que pase voy a estar junto a ti amor mío.

Había echo realmente un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar coherentemente tan largo tiempo, y caí desplomada.

Cuando mi cuerpo tocó el suelo, oleadas nuevas de dolor nublaron mi mente, y grité, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

El dolor se había apoderado de mí.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

- Veo que has intentado despedirte, pero no les llegará esa parte, nada que no sean tus gritos o tu locura llegará a sus manos.

Tan pronto como hubo terminado de hablar, Victoria cerró de nuevo.

El dolor se intensificaba a medida que pasaban las horas, y la sensación de aislamiento e inmovilidad estaba volviéndome loca. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba metida hay, pero no oía ni un solo ruido, ni una sola luz entraba en el cuarto.

Estaba desesperada.

Sabía que mi despedida no les llegaría, y de veras quería que Edward supiera lo que sentía.

Grité pidiendo que alguien entrara, que hicieran algo, anhelaba tanto la compañía de alguien como la muerte, pero ninguna de las dos llegaban.

Solo había dolor.

Entonces recordé el juego de las canciones con Edward, y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Victoria posiblemente pensaría que era un síntoma de locura y se regodearía de ello, y esperaba sinceramente que Edward fuera capaz de entender el significado.

Miré a la cámara y comencé. Mi voz salía demasiado débil, pero sabía que Edward podría oírlo.

_Never knew I could  
feel like this  
Like I've never seen  
the sky before_

_(Nunca pensé que pudiera _

_sentirme así_

_como si nunca hubiera visto_

_antes el cielo)_

_want to vanish  
inside your kiss  
Every day I love more and more  
_

_(quiero desvanecerme_

_en tus besos_

_cada día te quiero más y más)_

_Listen to my heart  
Can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give  
you everything_

_(Escucha mi corazón_

_puedes oír como canta_

_diciéndome que te lo de todo)_

_  
__Seasons may change  
Winter to spring  
But I love you until  
The end of time  
_

_(Las estaciones pueden cambiar_

_de invierno a verano_

_pero te querré_

_hasta el final de los tiempos)_

_  
__Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
until my dying day_

_  
__(Pase lo que pase_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte)_

_  
__Suddenly the world seems_

_Such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with  
Such a perfect grace_

_(De repente el mundo parece_

_como un lugar perfecto_

_De repente se mueve con_

_una gracia perfecta)_

_  
__Suddenly my life  
Doesn't seem such a waste  
But our world  
revolves around you_

_(De repente mi vida_

_no parece un despilfarro_

_pero nuestro mundo_

_gira alrededor de ti)_

_  
__And there's no  
mountain too high  
No river too wide_

_(Y no hay _

_montaña demasiado alta_

_ni río demasiado profundo)_

_Sing out this song__ and  
I'll be there by your side_

_(canta esta canción_

_y estaré a tu lado)_

_  
__Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until  
The end of time  
_

_(nubes de tormenta se puede formar_

_y las estrellas pueden chocar_

_pero te amaré hasta_

_el final de los tiempos)_

_  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
until my dying day  
_

_(Pase lo que pase_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte)_

_  
__Oh, come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
_

_(oh, pase lo que pase_

_pase lo que pase_

_te amaré)_

_Sing out this song__ and  
I'll be there by your side_

_(canta esta canción_

_y estaré a tu lado)_

- Canta esta canción y estaré a tu lado…- Dije exhalando mi último aliento mientras las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, y una oscuridad distinta se cernía sobre mí.

_Hola!! Gracias por vuestro permiso jejejej al final no lo he puesto tan truculento como pensaba, por que he visto que no era necesario, pero aún así hay siguen algunas cosillas…_

_contesto a los reviews de los dos últimos capis juntos ;)_

_Gracias a todos los que leéis por seguir la historia, y gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, pues sin estos la historia no seguiría jejejje (contesto a los reviews de los dos últimos capis juntos ;)) así que gracias a__** Inmans**__(en el próximo capi que, evidentemente por como han quedado las cosas solo puede ser un POV Edward verás porque no la han encontrado…y respecto a Rosalie matandolas…jejej estaría bien pero creo que los hay que las tienen más ganas que ella…y eso si es que las pueden encontrar para matarlas…),__** Dark warrior 1000**__(espero que te guste lo que tenía en mente…jejej un besito),__** Hik-y**__(Exacto, si no hay ni una ventana en la cabaña, es aún más difícil que Alice pueda ver donde están…además que el desconcierto y la ansiedad que crea no saber si es de día o si es de noche, que hora es, donde estás…no es poco, es otra forma de tortura)__**, Plinka anly772**__(En el capi anterior a este aclaro porque Tanya tiene el número de Victoria, no lo tenía porque pensara hacer esto,jejje),__** katumandra**__(no creo que Edward pueda ya salvarla…Tanya no es que sea mala, es que ha perdido el norte XD un besitoo),__** pilikali**__(la verdad es que ha perdido el norte…),__** Sweet.Cullen**__(¿Entonces te gustó amanecer? Bueno volviendo al fic jejej Victoria no esta desquiciada, es que es perversa…y cuando los remordimientos lleguen a Tanya se sentirá peor de lo que ha hecho sentirse a Bella…te lo aseguro…jejeje un besito y gracias!),__** Pascualapop**__(Gracias por decirme que es una de tus historias favoritas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión!!)__**, nonblondes**__(Tanya reaccionara…y la consumirá la culpa ya lo veras…),__** BelenCullenss**__(Espero que te fuera bien en tu examen de química!!en el próximo capi veras porque Alice no lo ve…lo prometo ejejej y al final si he seguido con mis ideas, aunque no se si os gustaran…un besitoo)__**, Impassegirl89**__(al final no ha sido tan fuerte como lo pensaba poner jeje así que no tendrás que dejar de leer el capi(o eso espero)jejej gracias)__**, PknaPcosa**__(tienes razón todo parecía que iba a arreglarse pero no jejeje de hecho poco arreglo le veo ya… y weno tensión creo que he dejado…o eso espero jejeje),__** ardeth**__( Si es una vampira maniática si…cuando Edward encuentre a Tanya, si es que la encuentra…a mi no me gustaría estar en su lugar…aunque no creo que la pueda encontrar…jejeje)__**, samanta-m**__(Edward no va a llegar…aunque en el próximo capi si aparece (obvio ya que es un Edward POV jejejej) y en el coment del capítulo anterior decias que no esperabas que la historia siguiera asi…espero no decepcionarte…)__**, C-Marian-T-H-Cullen**__(En el próximo capi te explico todo lo de Alice Edward y Jacob jejeje),__** NemesisAg**__(No he tardado jejej espero verte más veces por aquí! Bienvenida!!)__**.**_

_Y también dar las gracias a __**ViannyBlack, ediyu, Penelope-BallyCastle, citus, lygher, Karikaturas, maaaarie, Anyels **__y__** Twins CyJ**__, que aunque no han dejado review en este capítulo si lo han hecho antes, y espero verlas prontito de nuevo por aquí._

_Y unas gracias especiales a__** Inmans, dark warrior1000, hik-y, pilikali, Sweet.Cullen, Pascualapop, nonblondes, Belencullenss, impassegirl89, PknaPcosa, ardeth, samanta-m **__y__** C-Marian-T-H- Cullen, **__por decirme que les parecía lo de las escenas fuertes. Gracias!!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿Qué pensáis que pasará?_

_Un Besito y please…_

_Pinchad Go!!_


	24. Muerte

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**24. MUERTE**

_**El que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho es doblemente miserable.**_

_**A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd.**_

**POV EDWARD**

Llevaba desaparecida tres días. Tres largos días en los que no se sabía nada ni de ella ni de Tanya. Habíamos conseguido seguir un rastro poco después de que se fueran, pero solo nos había llevado hasta las ropas abandonadas de ambas.

La ira y la desesperación se intercambiaban en mi cuerpo a ratos, y la sensación de angustia era insoportable.

Todo era culpa mía, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y no le hubiera dado esa oportunidad a Tanya, negando todo lo que sentía y lo que mis instintos me decían, esto no habría pasado.

Solo había algo que me tranquilizaba. Conocía a Tanya, y sabía que no era una mala persona, vi su mente en numerosas ocasiones, estaba seguro de ello, pero también sabía que estaba completamente fuera de control cuando cogió a Bella.

Estaba sentado, impotente sin poder hacer nada.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Cuando Tanya se sentó a mi lado en el sofá pudo ver claramente que las cosas no iban bien, al menos para ella.

Traté de ser lo más delicado que pude, temiendo hacerla daño, y sintiéndome mal por ello.

No me dio tiempo, solo fui capaz de disculparme y decirle que no podíamos seguir así, que mi lugar estaba junto a Bella, cuando salió corriendo, bloqueando su mente para mí.

Nunca pensé que se la llevaría. Alice no había visto nada, todo había sido una decisión precipitada, y, al estar Jacob con nosotros, las visiones eran prácticamente nulas, pero este se negaba a irse hasta que viera a Bella a salvo. Me culpaba de todo lo que había pasado, con razón, pero también se sentía culpable por no haber hecho nada. Había olido la esencia de Tanya acercándose, pero al ser un aroma conocido no había hecho nada.

Si había alguien rápida esa era Tanya. En el minuto en el que tardamos en darnos cuenta de la situación su aroma se había perdido por el bosque. Seguimos el rastro más marcado, que solo nos llevo a la ropa.

Entonces todos los recuerdos me apabullaron. ¿Y si habían sido los últimos días que había pasado junto a Bella?

No podría perdonarme si eso era así. Le había dicho que la amaba, incluso con canciones, pero eso no era suficiente, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para demostrarle todo lo que sentía…Me negaba a pensar que ese beso había sido el último.

Cuando Jacob había llegado los celos me habían consumido, el verla con él era…insoportable, y más sabiendo que él era más peligroso aún que yo. ¿Es qué siempre tenía que entablar relación con lo más peligroso de la zona?

_Edward Jasper ha detectado un nuevo rastro, bastante fuerte en dirección norte._ Los pensamientos de Alice me llenaron de esperanza. Si la encontraba, y pensaba hacerlo aunque me costara la vida, nunca más se separaría de ella.

Me levanté rápidamente y seguí a Alice.

Corrimos sin cesar durante horas, y cuando llegamos al lugar, la desesperanza nos invadió a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Allí solo había una camisa que olía con fuerza a Bella, manchada con su sangre.

Me agaché y la cogí, solo para comprobar que dentro había una cinta de video.

Todos juntos nos dirigimos al pueblo donde nos estábamos alojando, deseosos por una parte de saber que era lo que contenía la cinta, si era alguna pequeña pista que nos acercara más a ella.

A mi personalmente el miedo me comía. Me recordaba tanto a la actuación de James…

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y yo entramos en la habitación del motel, donde nos esperaban Carlisle, Esme y Jacob, sentados en el sofá.

En cuanto Carlisle y Esme olieron la sangre se tensaron, y cuando vieron la camisa llena de ella, bloquearon sus pensamientos para mí. Estaban poniéndose en lo peor.

- Esto estaba envuelto en la camisa- Dije sin ánimo ninguno.

_Ponlo_

Jacob estaba realmente ansioso. Yo estaba bloqueado. Temía lo que podía ver si la ponía…si era algo malo yo…me moriría, no sin antes arrastrar a Tanya conmigo.

Poco importaba ya lo bien que la conocía, si le había hecho algo a Bella la mataría.

Alice me arrancó la cinta de las manos frustrada sin que apenas me diera cuenta.

Me senté en el sofá por costumbre más que por cansancio, y centré mi vista en la televisión.

Una mueca de horror recorrió mi rostro, y estaba seguro que no solo el mío.

Hay estaba Victoria, con Bella a su lado.

_- Saluda a tu público Bella, esta cinta es la última oportunidad que tienes para hablar con ellos- Dijo Victoria. La cara de Bella se tornó de pánico sin quererlo, y rápidamente lo disimuló._

_- Estamos poco charlatanas hoy ¿No? – Dijo con malicia- Está bien entonces dejemos que vean por si solos como estás._

_Dicho esto presionó sus dedos, claramente rotos ya, frente a la cámara. _Un escalofrío cargado de odio recorrió mi espalda.

_Bella no gritó, simplemente giró la cara, impidiéndonos así vérsela._

_- ¿Ese es el plan de hoy? ¿Hacernos los duros? Entonces creo que deberemos subir la intensidad de tu castigo. ¿Tanya por qué no vienes y me ayudas?- Dijo con claro fastidio_.

_Tanya en ese momento apareció ante las cámaras_. La repugnancia me invadió solo de pensar que había estado a su lado.

_- Veamos cuanto dolor soportas- Dijo Victoria con suficiencia._

_Mientras Tanya la sujetaba, Victoria posó una toalla sobre el rostro de Bella_. La impotencia me invadió cuando vi lo que hacía. _Bella se retorcía, luchando contra la asfixia. Victoria repitió diez veces el proceso, dejando a Bella respirar cuando ya no podía más, y dejándonos de paso, ver a nosotros, como la agonía surcaba su rostro._

Gruñí con rabia. Iban a pagar por esto.

_Cuando Victoria decidió terminar con eso, Bella sonrió aliviada, y entonces la cara de Victoria se tornó furiosa. _

_- Cuando termine contigo hoy, seré yo la que sonría te lo aseguro- Dijo._

_La levantó con brusquedad y le ató las manos a la espalda._ Suspiré, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué más pensaba hacerla?

_Con un gancho sujetó la cuerda, y entonces me fijé en la pequeña polea que tenía a su lado._

- NO- Grité sin poder contenerme.

Comencé a sollozar sin poder evitarlo, mientras tapaba mi rostro y escuchaba los gemidos de dolor de Bella. Oía como se le luxaban los huesos de su espalda…No podía ser, no podían estar haciéndola eso…Mi pobre Bella…Mi dulce Bella…El dolor se apoderó de mí, mientras sentí como sus chillidos me enloquecían, supliqué a Dios que dejaran de torturarla…

Escuché como le pedía a Victoria morir…y como ella se burlaba…El dolor que iba a sentir ella no era nada con el que le había dado a mi Bella…

Oí un movimiento de cámara y como Victoria le daba a Tanya las gracias…Tanya…El asco y el odio que sentía por ella no era comparable con nada en el mundo. Yo la había querido de verdad, no como ella deseaba, pero querido al fin y al cabo y ella le había hecho eso a la única persona que me hacía sentir vivo…a la persona que amaba…que amaría siempre…Mis sollozos seguían bañando el cuarto, y podía percibir como Alice se encontraba en el mismo estado, aunque yo había bloqueado los pensamientos de todo el mundo, sentía como Jasper, incapaz de soportar nuestro dolor, ya no estaba en la habitación, al igual que Jacob, sentía a Emmett abrazar desesperadamente a Rosalie en busca de consuelo…Sentía a Esme abrazándome y Carlisle…Carlisle estaba simplemente tan fuera de sí como Alice y yo. Nunca le había visto en tal estado.

De fondo podía oír como Victoria le preguntaba con sorna a Bella si quería sufrir más antes de morir, y no pude evitar mirar la pantalla que tenía enfrente de mí.

Segundos después desee no haberlo hecho. Victoria le había roto las piernas.

Lo que oí después me descolocó por completo.

- _¡TANYA MATAME POR FAVOR! ¡MATAME!- Chilló Bella desesperada y suplicante._

_- Ni lo sueñes asquerosa. Aún te queda un largo camino por delante- Contestó Victoria en su lugar._

_- Yo…lo siento- dijo Tanya._

-Más lo vas a sentir cuando acabe contigo- Susurré.

Todos mis modales, todas las formas, habían desaparecido, la iba a humillar como ella le había hecho a Bella, y la iba a hacer agonizar, rogar por su muerte. Iba a destruirla y nada me lo impediría.

Entonces hubo un pequeño corte en la cinta. No sabíamos cuanto tiempo había estado Bella en ese estado.

_De repente Bella miró a la cámara y comenzó a cantar._

Los sollozos en mí se hicieron más fuertes, entendí perfectamente lo que ella quería, se estaba despidiendo de mí.

Estaba roto, más deformado aún que ella, más destruido. Ella era tan pura…No sabía que clase de monstruo era capaz de hacer eso, pero sin duda era uno distinto al que nosotros éramos, ese monstruo era un ser abominable que no se merecía existir. Yo iba a arreglar eso.

_Never knew I could  
feel like this  
Like I've never seen  
the sky before_

_(Nunca pensé que pudiera _

_sentirme así_

_como si nunca hubiera visto_

_antes el cielo)_

_want to vanish  
inside your kiss  
Every day I love more and more  
_

_(quiero desvanecerme_

_en tus besos_

_cada día te quiero más y más)_

_Listen to my heart  
Can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give  
you everything_

_(Escucha mi corazón_

_puedes oír como canta_

_diciéndome que te lo de todo)_

_  
__Seasons may change  
Winter to spring  
But I love you until  
The end of time  
_

_(Las estaciones pueden cambiar_

_de invierno a verano_

_pero te querré_

_hasta el final de los tiempos)_

_  
__Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
until my dying day_

_  
__(Pase lo que pase_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte)_

_  
__Suddenly the world seems_

_Such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with  
Such a perfect grace_

_(De repente el mundo parece_

_como un lugar perfecto_

_De repente se mueve con_

_una gracia perfecta)_

_  
__Suddenly my life  
Doesn't seem such a waste  
But our world  
revolves around you_

_(De repente mi vida_

_no parece un despilfarro_

_pero nuestro mundo_

_gira alrededor de ti)_

_  
__And there's no  
mountain too high  
No river too wide_

_(Y no hay _

_montaña demasiado alta_

_ni río demasiado profundo)_

_Sing out this song and  
I'll be there by your side_

_(canta esta canción_

_y estaré a tu lado)_

_  
__Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until  
The end of time  
_

_(nubes de tormenta se puede formar_

_y las estrellas pueden chocar_

_pero te amaré hasta_

_el final de los tiempos)_

_  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
until my dying day  
_

_(Pase lo que pase_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte)_

_  
__Oh, come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
_

_(oh, pase lo que pase_

_pase lo que pase_

_te amaré)_

_Sing out this song__ and  
I'll be there by your side_

_(canta esta canción_

_y estaré a tu lado)_

_- Canta esta canción y estaré a tu lado…- Dijo, mientras la última de sus lágrimas recorría sus mejillas y sus ojos se quedaban abiertos e inexpresivos mirando a la cámara. No parpadeó más._

La habían matado. Estaba muerta por mi culpa. Por SU culpa, y yo no tardaría en seguirla, pero antes tenía algo que hacer. La pena luchaba por invadirme y dejarme inmóvil en el suelo, pero no la dejé, ya habría tiempo de eso.

Me levanté y salí corriendo de la habitación. Sentí como me seguían, y como su odio y dolor eran iguales que el mío.

No sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría en encontrarlas, pero cuando lo hiciera, desearían no haber nacido.

Bella había muerto, y cuando la vengara, yo me reuniría con ella.

Seguí corriendo mientras cantaba la canción. Quería que estuviera a mi lado para ver lo que iba a pasar a sus verdugas cuando las encontrase.

* * *

Los latidos de Bella se extinguían, y las dos vampiras eran conscientes de esto a la perfección. Podían oír el agónico luchar de su corazón para seguir, y como no lo conseguía.

Victoria entró en el oscuro cuarto seguida de Tanya, la cual se horrorizó ante la visión que se le presentaba.

No era por la deformidad del cuerpo de Bella por lo que se escandalizaba, sino por el espectáculo macabro que estaba a sus pies. Ella había visto cosas mucho peores a lo largo de sus muchos años de existencia, pero nunca había sido responsable de ninguna de ellas.

Victoria le echó un rápido vistazo al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Sonrió satisfecha. Sin duda ella había sufrido. Sin duda le había vengado como se merecía.

Se dirigió a la cámara, a la que Bella miraba con los ojos abiertos y vacuos, y sacó la cinta.

- Dame su camiseta- Le ordenó a Tanya.

-¿Có..Cómo?

La impaciencia no la vencería ahora. Podía ver el castigo interno que solo los remordimientos son capaces de producir en los ojos de su compañera de tortura, por lo que decidió no presionarla demasiado.

- Por favor, dame la camiseta de la humana.

Tanya se movió con pasos torpes, con el desequilibrio que nunca había tenido, ni siquiera cuando era humana.

Apartó los ojos del cadáver que tenía enfrente, intentando ignorar el latido distante del ya prácticamente muerto corazón de Bella.

Era difícil quitarle la camisa, su torso estaba completamente desarticulado, deforme.

Se levantó tras terminar su tarea, ahogándose en la propia tortura que ahora ella estaba recibiendo.

Victoria estaba en el salón de la casa, borrando la parte del video en el que Bella se despedía de sus amigos y de Edward, y cuando se aproximó a ella, esta se volteó mirándola de frente.

- Escucha quiero que me hagas otro favor- Le dijo.

Tanya no pensaba, no razonaba con claridad, llevaba días sin hacerlo, pero ahora se había convertido en una pequeña autómata, en un maniquí en las manos de Victoria.

Nunca había compartido con Edward su opinión de que eran monstruos, pues ellos luchaban contra su naturaleza, no atacaban a humanos, no eran vampiros completos, no eran criaturas abominables. Ahora ella lo era. Se había convertido en todo contra lo que siempre había luchado en convertirse.

Simplemente asintió.

-Voy a salir de la casa, y quiero que me saques esa camisa manchada de sangre. Lo haría yo si pudiera pero probablemente la devoraría, y cuando la encuentren quiero que la vean tal y como está ahora. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo, eres vegetariana, podrás resistirlo. Confío en ti.

- De acuerdo- Susurró mientras veía como Victoria salía de la casa. Se dirigió al cuarto.

Una sonrisa macabra cruzó su rostro al recordar las palabras de Victoria "Confío en ti".

Edward había confiado en ella, al igual que su familia. Incluso Bella confió en ella en sus últimos momentos. Había oído en la cinta como ella le rogaba a Edward que no la hiciera nada, apelando a su conciencia, que la castigaría sin necesidad de puño. Y así era. Ahora estaba recibiendo su castigo, y no luchaba contra él. Se lo merecía.

Cuando le terminó de extraer algo de sangre, sin respirar, el corazón de Bella se detuvo para siempre.

Salió y le entregó la camisa a Victoria, que envolvió en ella la cinta, y tras decirle que se ausentaría unos días para ir a cazar, y que cuando volvieran colocarían el cuerpo de manera más dramática para cuando fuera encontrado, salió corriendo.

Tanya entró, se sentó junto al cuerpo de Bella, y comenzó a sollozar, pidiéndole perdón.

Edward nunca podría volver a quererla ni tan siquiera como lo hacía hasta entonces. Dudaba mucho de que ella misma volviera a quererse algún día. Solo esperaba que la encontraran cuanto antes y acabaran con su, ahora si, despreciable y abominable existencia.

_Me voy de viaje y lo quería dejar subido así que no tengo mucho tiempo para contestaciones…en el próximo lo haré…¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os está gustando como va la historia??_

_Muchas gracias a __**Inmans, Dark warrior 1000, Hik-y, Plinka anly772, PknaPcosa, C-Marian-T-H-Cullen, nonblondes, Pascualapop, Twins CyJ, pilikali, **__que han dejado review, la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosilla porque no se si os está gustando como estoy llevando la historia, y ver vuestros reviews ahora me alegra más que nunca (si es que eso es posible :)) Así que de corazón, muchas gracias._

_PD: **Plinka anly772**la canción se llama Come What May, es de la película Moulin Rouge, Si no la has visto te la recomiendo, es muy muy bonita :) _

_Y gracias también a las personas que nor_

* * *

_malmente dejan review y que en este capi no lo han hecho, espero veros pronto._

_Espero que os guste el capi, porfavor dejadme vuestra opinión._

_Bueno, me voy a la playa unos diítas, intentaré actualizar desde allí en cuanto pueda :)_

_Un besito y please please…_

_Pinchad go!_


	25. Despertar

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, esto lo hago sin ningún ánimo de lucro solo por placer._

**25. DESPERTAR**

_**La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad.**_

Tomó el cuerpo inerte de Bella entre sus brazos y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a sí misma por lo que había hecho, pero si existía una pequeña posibilidad de enmendar en parte su error era esa.

Entonces la mordió.

* * *

Todo era oscuridad…Y de repente comencé a arder.

La quemazón comenzó en mi cuello, y nuevas llamas surgieron de mis muñecas. Mi corazón bombeaba lentamente y gracias a alguna ayuda externa. Quería gritar pero no era capaz.

- Vamos Bella lucha…Por favor…- Una voz familiar comenzó a repetir esa frase sin cesar.

No quería luchar. Lo único que quería era que el dolor parara.

- Bella por favor…piensa en Edward…

Edward…Sabía lo que sufriría si yo no hacía caso a la voz, perdería mi oportunidad de ser feliz…de estar a su lado.

Haciendo acopio de valor, y para que la persona que ayudaba a mi corazón no se detuviera, grité.

- Eso es…Gracias Bella- Contestó la voz entre sollozos.

Entonces dejó de ayudar, ya no era necesario.

El fuego me abrumaba, y solo la idea de volver a verle me hacía desear seguir con aquello, y no pedirle a la persona que no se había movido de mi lado desde el momento.

Ella soportaba mis alaridos de dolor sin poner ninguna pega, por eso me sorprendió cuando me susurró al oído.

- Bella ahora es crucial que me hagas caso ¿Me escuchas?

Quería responderle pero ¡Por el amor de Dios! estaba ardiendo viva, cada vez que abría la boca, o incluso cuando la tenía cerrada, lo único que era capaz de hacer era gritar.

- Asiente si me oyes- Reclamó la voz, consciente de lo que me pasaba.

Lentamente, y con un gran esfuerzo asentí.

- Vale. Victoria está cerca, así que por favor ahora no puedes gritar. Llevas dos días y medio en el proceso, por lo que ya no debe quedar mucho, así que por lo que más quieras, haz un último esfuerzo y aguanta el dolor, se que es difícil, pero hazlo o Victoria verá que no has muerto y te despedazará, y todo terminará ¿Me entiendes?- La voz sonaba suplicante, como si necesitara más que yo que esto saliera bien.

Asentí.

- Genial. Tengo que dejarte sola, pero volveré pronto.

Noté un suave beso frío en mi frente, que alivió unos instantes el ardor de esa zona.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero el dolor comenzó a remitir. Abrí los ojos despacio y por primera vez en mi vida vi.

Lo primero que pensé es que había abierto una ventana en la habitación, pero luego fui consciente de que lo que pasaba es que la oscuridad no me afectaba en absoluto.

Podía ver incluso el polvo de la habitación.

Me levanté, y me di cuenta de que mi torpeza había desaparecido.

Anduve vacilante hasta la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla yo, esta lo hizo en mi dirección.

Me aparté instintivamente y pude ver como Victoria entraba y me miraba con furia.

Se acercó a mi vacilante, y cuando fue a tocarme, la mano de Tanya la detuvo.

Victoria la apartó bruscamente, y la pared de madera se rompió con el golpe que el cuerpo de Tanya le dio, abriendo una brecha, un pequeño escape.

El cuerpo de Tanya yacía en el suelo del bosque que rodeaba la pequeña cabaña, e instintivamente corrí hacia ella, pero Victoria fue más rápida.

Me agarró por la pierna, empotrándome contra la pared contraria.

Si hubiera sido humana me habría matado con el golpe, pero en mi actual situación solo sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor en la espalda que pronto desapareció.

Me levanté y me coloqué de manera claramente defensiva mientras que un gruñido que no pude evitar salió por mi garganta.

Victoria me miró con autosuficiencia y recelo, y en un movimiento que casi no percibí me había mordido un brazo.

Aullé de dolor, al parecer sus dientes podían seguir torturándome en mi nueva naturaleza.

Tanya apareció de la nada, sujetando a Victoria por la cintura y apartándola de mí.

Entonces oí su voz, la voz que me había reconfortado durante mi calvario, la voz que había luchado por mi vida.

-¡ Corre Bella!- Sabía que era ella en mi interior la que había hecho posible que mi vida no se extinguiera, pero la voz de Tanya oída con mis nuevas facultades sonaba de manera distinta.

No pensaba dejarla sola, no pensaba abandonarla.

- No- dije simplemente mientras ella mantenía una lucha con los brazos de Victoria.

Me miró como pudo a los ojos y añadió:

- Eres un neófito, no tienes nada que hacer en contra de ella, así que por favor, corre. Ellos están cerca y podrán ayudarme, búscalos, mientras yo la entretendré.

Asentí.

Ella empujó a Victoria contra un árbol.

Sin pensarlo me acerqué a Tanya.

- Si por casualidad pasara algo Bella, dile a Edward que lo siento- Me dijo suplicante- Espero que podáis perdonarme algún día.

La miré con ternura y las palabras escaparon de mi boca, mientras la besaba la frente.

- Te perdono- Dije y entonces huí.

Pude oír como Tanya detenía a Victoria, que intentaba correr tras de mí para terminar el plan que le había sido truncado.

Corrí como nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer, el cansancio ya no formaba parte de mi naturaleza.

Percibí un olor familiar, y otro cerca de este que me resultaba repulsivo, por lo que supuse que era Jacob, o al menos así me había dicho Edward que olía para él.

Corrí en su dirección, y sin darme cuenta choqué contra un cuerpo marmóleo que se había interpuesto en mi camino.

Unos brazos agarraron mi cintura y pude oír una voz parecida a la de mi ángel, pero más perfecta aún que me llamaba.

Levanté la vista y me maravillé.

Era mucho más perfecto de lo que lo recordaba, era simplemente asombroso.

Me miró a los ojos y el alivio apareció en los suyos. Me abrazó con más fuerza.

- Oh Bella pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

Le devolví el abrazo, y de repente me vi rodeada por todos los Cullen y por mi Jacob.

Suspiré aliviada al ver que en sus ojos no había repulsión. Me acerqué a él vacilante y le acaricié, intentando disimular el mal olor que desprendía para mí. Él, haciendo un esfuerzo igual o mayor que el mío, me dio un lametazo en la cara como respuesta. Le sonreí.

Entonces volví en mí. Tanya.

Miré a Edward a los ojos, y en un segundo estaba a su lado.

- Edward Tanya está sola con Victoria y necesita ayuda…- No terminé la frase, simplemente me giré siguiendo la dirección del dedo de Edward y vi una nube de humo púrpura en la lejanía.

Solo esperaba que fuera Victoria la que ardía en llamas en ese momento.

Como respuesta a mi pregunta, una cabellera roja apareció en el bosque.


End file.
